Némésis
by ElavielTini
Summary: MAJ - FINAL CHAPTER - La déesse de la fatalité; Suite de Chronos. Hermione grandit et découvre sa vie, peut être pas si différente de ses rêves passés...
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous ! I'm back !

Voici Némésis.

C'est la suite de Chronos ( /s/2231320/1/ ) , si vous n'avez pas lu allez y faire un tour ou vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose.

Vous retrouverez Drago et Hermione en septième année, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que Chronos, que je considère comme un succès, pour un première fic, 150reviews ça m'a comblée !

Pour mon final j'ai eu droit a plus de 25 review, je ne répondrais pas car il faut passer à autre chose, mais merci encore à ceux qui ont fait vivre Chronos, Et surtout Tiniwiel sans qui vous n'arriveriez pas à lire une fic bien écrite et sans fautes !

Némésis est la Déesse de la Fatalité, elle vient en aide au Dieu du temps pour prouver que le destin est plus fort que n'importe quelle morale…

* * *

**Némésis**

La déesse de la fatalité

Hermione grandit et découvre sa vie, peut être pas si différente de ses rêves passés...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

L'été avait parut interminable aux yeux de Hermione. 

Malgré ses efforts pour oublier Drago, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient sans arrêt en mémoire.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle avait fait le choix de passer les vacances seule, et maintenant que la rentrée approchait elle se confortait dans l'idée que la solitude était le meilleur remède à son mal-être.

Ne devoir de compte à personne, ne plus avoir à se justifier sur son comportement, ne plus mentir à personne.

Pourtant la rentrée serait inévitable, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Les jours passèrent et un beau matin ensoleillé, elle se réveilla brutalement et décida de ne pas s'abattre à cause d'un garçon, soit il le plus important à ses yeux, il ne gâcherait pas sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais fait passer ses sentiments avant sa scolarité, elle ne commencerait pas sa dernière année effondré à cause de celui qui était condamné à briser son cœur dans le futur !

A présent il était évident qu'on pouvait changer le futur, c'était devenu le mot d'ordre de Hermione. Et ce futur elle ne le compromettrait pas à cause de simples et stupides rêves.

Elle avait la vie devant elle, et cette réflexion avait bien du lui prendre la matinée mais : Le Drago de son futur faisait partie de son passé !

C'est l'esprit plus libre que Hermione prépara sa dernière rentrée au collège de Poudlard.

Bientôt elle retrouverait ses amis finirait brillamment ses études et à elle la vie.

Au matin du 1er Septembre, Hermione se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, aux cotés de ses parents.

Sans se l'avouer elle scrutait les abords du train.

Puis Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers elle, ils se saluèrent, se racontèrent tous en même temps leurs vacances, évidement Hermione eut finit la première.

Mais son regard fut attiré par autre chose, quelque chose derrière la tête rousse ou quelqu'un plutôt.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy monter dans le train.

Hermione aurait tant aimer le rejoindre, mais sa raison l'emporta.

Puis le train partit en direction de leur nouvelle demeure.

Personne ne bougea du wagon, personne ne vint leur parler, et ils arrivèrent enfin.

Tout se passa comme d'habitude, et l'année commença.

C'était toujours les mêmes railleries de la part des Serpentards, toujours les mêmes professeurs, toujours cette même ambiance que Hermione adorait tant.

La seule chose qui avait changer c'était sûrement le comportement de Drago, il semblait ne plus voir le trio.

Un simple regard discret de temps en temps le trahissait, mais heureusement pour lui on ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte.

Puis les jours passèrent et Hermione préféra finalement l'ignorance à la moquerie.

Les quelques confrontations qu'elle avait encore avec Drago lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais elle avait apprit à les surmonter.

Son quotidien était redevenu calme, plus de rêves pour écourter ses nuits, plus rien pour la perturber.

Et un matin Ginny déboula dans la patio où Hermione regardait les garçons jouer au quidditch et l'incendia

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa colère.

« Tu penses pas que ça aurait été important de nous avertir que tu était sortie avec Malefoy ! même si on le déteste tous on aurait pu savoir ! »

« Attends Ginny qui t'a dit ça ? je ne suis jamais sortie avec Malefoy »

« Pourtant ça vient directement de lui ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que l'année dernière avait été sa pire année, qu'il ne lui été arrivé que des problèmes et quand son pote Blaise lui a parlé de toi il a répondu qu'il se rappelait même plus pourquoi il en été arrivé là, qu'il avait eu pitié de toi en quelques sortes et que de toute façon ça avait été nul. Bon je me doute bien qu'avec un type comme lui tu ne tiendrais pas 3jours avant de le larguer mais quand même tu aurais pu me le dire »

« et toi depuis quand côtoies-tu cette ordure pour qu'il te raconte ça ? » avait demandé Hermione sur un ton enragé.

« Ben en fait c'est la petite sœur de son ex qui l'a dit a la meilleure amie de Vanessa et comme elle sort avec Colin, ben il me l'a dit en cours »

Sans donner de réponse Hermione se leva et partir en courant avec la ferme intention de parler à Drago.

Elle parcourut rapidement le par cet s'areta devant Drago qui parut totalement surprit de la voir.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? » Hurla t-elle avant de le gifler devant tout ses copains.

« Je te faisais de la peine ? Et William il ne t'en faisait pas ? » Continua t-elle.

Il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer loin du groupe de Serpentard.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas plutôt la vérité, c'est trop dur pour toi de montrer que tu as un cœur »

« Hermione s'il te plait arêtes-toi. Je t'en supplie, on essaye tous les deux d'oublier ça et toi tu trouves que ça à faire de réveiller ce cauchemar. Bien sur que j'ai menti, mais je n'allais pas leur raconter notre histoire. Ils m'auraient prit pour un fou et ne m'aurait jamais cru, et ils auraient eu raison parce que cette histoire est complètement folle. Alors stop, nos chemins se séparent, je croyait avoir été clair » Il avait dit ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Très vite l'incident avait fait le tour de l'école.

Bien sur personne n'osa faire de remarque à Drago mais Hermione ne supportait plus les murmures sur son passage.

Le soir dans la grande salle les regards étaient tous tournés vers Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard lance un peu trop fort

« Hey les gars elle vous fait pas de la peine à vous aussi Granger? Allé Malefoy dis nous ton secret j'aimerai bien me la taper dans un moment de "lose control" »

Bien évidement elle avait entendu, elle se leva marcha très calmement jusqu'à la porte, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors elle éclata en sanglots.

Dans la grande salle, Drago fusilla le garçon du regard, il riait tellement qu'il ne vit pas Drago se redresser et s'approcher de lui.

Drago le tapa derrière la tête assez fort

« Pauvre mec, t'es vraiment trop con »

Puis il quitta la salle comme si de rien été, les mains dans les poches.

Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta et se gifla. Il prit une grande respiration et partit en courant vers le parc avec la ferme intention de demander pardon à Hermione.

Il pleuvait mais Hermione ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.

Elle approchait de l'orée de la forêt interdite et se laissa tombé au pied d'un arbre.

L'orage se faisait de plus en plus violent, le ciel était devenu noir, le tonnerre grondait et la foudre tomba de l'autre coté du lac.

Drago se rapprocha de Hermione en courant, même s'il était déjà trempé.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard en disait long, elle le détestait encore plus que ce matin.

Drago tenta un approche

« j'ai ridiculisé cet abruti, je ferais en sorte qu'on ne t'embête plus »

« ça ne sert a rien je suis déjà ridiculisé, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'aide, parce que j'ai comprit que je ne devais pas te laisser ainsi »

« Forcement ce n'est pas toi qu'on emmerde, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi, fallait que tu réfléchisse avant du sors que tu voulais me laisser »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux a la fin ? On en a déjà parlé »

« Non Drago TU en as parlé tout seul, je n'étais pas d'accord, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix et maintenant tu as des remords, ben excuse moi mais c'est trop tard »

« Tu comprends vraiment rien, je me demande ce que je fou là »

Enervé, il tourna les talons et partit.

A cet instant la foudre frappa un arbre de la lisière.

Hermione eut juste le temps de jeter un sort de lévitation sur le tronc qui menaçait de tomber sur Drago.

Ce dernier pétrifié regardait l'arbre pensant que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver.

Hermione s'efforçait de maintenir l'arbre en l'air en criant à Drago de bouger.

Mais il ne reprenait toujours pas ses esprits.

Puis à bout de force elle hurla un dernier « Drago » avant de s'évanouir.

Le Serpentard revint à lui et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le tronc que Hermione ne retenait plus.

En un éclair il comprit la situation ;

Il se précipita auprès de Hermione inconsciente. Il l'attrapa et se dirigea vers le château.

Il pleuvait toujours et Drago avait de l'eau qui ruisselait sur le visage, ses vêtements trempés le plaquaient et il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid.

Il entra dans le hall du château, Hermione toujours dans les bras, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte de la grande pour l'ouvrir.

Sous le regard des étudiants surprit il pénétra dans l'immense salle en criant

« Madame PomFREEEEEEEEEESH »

Il déposa Hermione par terre alors que les professeurs accouraient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande l'infirmière.

« Elle a pratiqué un sort de lévitation pendant plusieurs secondes et s'est évanouie » répondit Drago.

« L'objet était-il gros ? » Demanda le directeur.

« Un arbre » Lança Drago en se relevant.

« Elle a utilisé trop de magie d'un coup, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie » Déclara Madame Pomfresh.

Alors qu'elle quittait la salle, l'infirmière se retourna hésitante

« Euh… Monsieur Malefoy, vous, vous voulez l'accompagner ? »

« Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle »


	2. chapitre 2

Salut à tous, voilà je met fin à vos souffrances, je vous offre le chapitre 2, fini tout juste il y a quelques heures !

14reviews pour ce 1er chapitre, c'est pas mal, surtout pour un premier chap, alors merci à tous !

**Her-moi-neu :** Merci maître, je sui fière d'être enfin un jedi de la FanFicForce. Tu aimes mon cadeau de zanniv ? le lirby, le chap, oulala que d'amour pour toi je te porte !

**Dragonia :** Et oui, je crois qu'il ne sait pas où il en est ce pauvre Drago, Herm non plus mais tu vas voir ça avance dans ce chap…

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** : ben voilà la suite, et continu de chanter ça met de bonne humeur ! ; )

**Ayuluna **: bon voilà, tu pourra allumer un cierge pour ce présent que je te fait en ce jour, désolé si j'ai été un peu longue, mais je n'aurai pas tant de fan si je ne me laissais pas désirer !

**Wendy Malefoy** : Et oui c'est un Malefoy mais pas tant que ça, en fait si, enfin tu verra la fin ! j'espère que ça te plaira autant, je l'ai rallongé pour rajouter un scène juste au dernier moment, ce chapitre me plais beaucoup j'ai mi du temps à l'écrire mais c'est un de mes préféré. A toi de voir now !

**Angel of Shadow** : salut! Ravi que Chronos t'ai plu aussi, à l'origine, Némésis ne devait être que la conclusion de chronos, histoire de finir un peu mieux, mais j'aimais bien la fin de chronos un peu triste comme ça , parce que ça ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Némésis est quand même là pour avoir une meilleure fin, fais moi confiance !

**Jane Scrout** : Et j'espère aussi ne pas vous décevoir, ce chapitre est un de mes préféré , ça devrait te plaire aussi !

**Silmarill 666** : voilà voilà voilà tout cuit tout chaud sorti du four ( je parle de ma tête avec le chaleur, ça fait fournaise ! lol) j'espère que ça te réjouira autant que le 1er !

**Bloody** : il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça ! chronos a une belle fin, mais c'est pas un vrai happy end, alors Némésis est la pour ça !

**Laska Malfoy** : oh oui tu l'a dit, il vont encore bien souffrir, mais c'est le prix de leur amour ! je suis ravie que ça te plaise, voilà la suite.

**Sam Malefoy** : une nouvelle fan ! ça fait tjr plaisir ! et j'espère faire encore découvrir à plein de monde chronos. Pour ce qui est du happy end, Némésis sera au rendez vous, et non personne ne se retrouvera dans la mort ! lol

**Zéphira Snape** : bon le clin d'œil à la c'est spécialement pour toi… j'ai pensé que tu devais être en manque de Sévinou, et là je te promet qu'on va le retrouver dans le chap 3 notamment. Ça te fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre et j'espère que tu sera réjouie de le retrouver dans mon univers, vive sévinou !

**Arwenajane** : ben j'espère que tu aimeras autant Némésis que Chronos, ce n'est que le début, mais ça avance relativement vite dans le temps, ça sera assez court mais j'espère y mettre tout ce que je veux pour former un beau happy end +

**Elyssia :** bon ça va je te pardonne… il est vrai que ces élections ont été un choc pour beaucoup, je ne m'étalerai pas sur des débats politique aussi, juste j'espère que ça te mon chapitre te remontera le moral, mais en tout cas merci quand même pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 2

* * *

**

Depuis l'épisode de la grande salle, Drago passait pour un monstre devant la plupart des amies de la Gryffondor, mais était aussi admiré par la grande majorité des garçons de Poudlard en manque d'aventure amoureuse.

Peu à peu le calme était revenu puis cette histoire était devenue une parmi tant d'autres.

Hermione menait sa petite vie, ne pensant qu'aux ASPIC. Drago, quant à lui, était devenu beaucoup plus solitaire, et réfléchi.

La pseudo relation de Drago et de Hermione avait fait le tour de Poudlard et tout le monde la respectait. Alors même s'il n'était pas très commun de les voir parler cela ne choquait plus personne.

Suite à la nuit que Hermione avait passée avec Drago, elle n'avait plus jamais rêvé. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore leur avait expliqué la signification magique et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Cependant cette nuit là Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêvé de William.

Elle était toute transpirante et tremblotante.

Dans ce rêve, William disparaissait, il s'éloignait d'abord d'elle sans qu'elle puisse le rattraper puis il s'évanouissait dans le ciel en pointant sur elle un doigt accusateur.

C'était samedi matin, il devait être au alentour de 8h, il y avait du bruit en bas elle décida de se lever.

Cette journée aurait dû être une belle journée, c'était l'une des dernières apparitions du soleil avant l'hiver et les plus matinaux en profitaient déjà dehors.

Pour Hermione c'était une mauvaise journée qui commençait, signe avant-coureur de bien d'autres.

Elle avança vers le patio mais la vision de Drago l'air très perplexe assis sur le muret clôturant le patio la frappa.

Comme averti de son arrivée il se retourna et se redressa instantanément.

« Encore ? » Demanda t-il simplement sur un ton inquiet.

Hermione répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il l'entoura de ses deux bras et appuya son menton sur sa tête.

Les quelques témoins présents dans le patio, conscients d'être privilégiés suivaient discrètement la scène.

Drago avait fait exactement le même rêve que Hermione et cela les inquiétaient vraiment, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu revivre la même chose qu'en sixième année.

Pourtant ils décidèrent qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'alarmer, juste voir si ça se reproduisait.

Et ils se séparèrent, troublés.

Au repas, Hermione entendit Denis Crivey assurer à son frère qu'il avait vu Hermione acquiescer lorsque Drago lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait « encore ». Une autre rumeur beaucoup plus folle assurait qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur un long baiser avant de se dire adieu même s'ils s'aimaient encore.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, elle était presque soulagée que personne ne connaisse la vraie histoire. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Drago l'observait.

Durant les deux mois suivants Hermione et Drago eurent de courtes rencontres pour s'assurer que tout allait toujours bien, ponctuées à quelques reprises par un semblant de nostalgie, un baiser sur le front, ou quelques pas main dans la main.

Au fond ils se considéraient comme des amoureux interdits, sans toute fois se le dire, car ils ne se seraient jamais avoués qu'ils s'aimaient bel et bien toujours.

Puis Noël arriva, et le traditionnel bal fut organisé.

Harry qui avait vu sa meilleure amie se rapprocher dangereusement de son pire ennemi tenta de lui faire penser à autre chose, il avait bien senti aussi que son moral baissait très sensiblement.

Il s'acharna à faire danser Hermione toute la soirée sans lui laisser une minute de repos.

Drago, lui, avait fait tapisserie une bonne partie de la soirée.

Puis Hermione parvint à s'éclipser de l'emprise de Harry pour aller le rejoindre quelques minutes.

Sans oser la regarder il se risqua à un compliment

« Tu es très belle ce soir »

« Tu ne t'amuses pas ce soir ? » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Pourquoi faire ?»

« Harry se sent obligé de m'occuper l'esprit, en fait je crois que ça marche. Profite, on dirait que tu es en deuil »

« Oh ce cher Potter joue le grand frère ! Je vais aller lui demander la prochaine danse » Ironisa t-il.

« Allé Drago, c'est la fête ce soir »

« On Fait la fête quand on est heureux, et je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête »

Hermione passa une main sur sa joue.

Drago regardait droit devant lui, dans le vide, imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

Pourtant Hermione savait que depuis qu'ils avaient rêvé il avait changé, il était redevenu comme en 6eme année, froid et distant, pour cacher ses sentiments. Mais cette fois Hermione s'était juré de ne plus le laisser dans cet état.

« Tu veux danser ? » Proposa t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Déjà que toute l'école est derrière nous, tu veux encore plus les enflammer ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est ce que tu veux danser ? »

« Bien sûr que je veux danser ! Mais on ne peut pas danser ! On ne doit pas rester ensemble, on ne peut pas risquer ce qu'on a vu »

Ce que Drago avait dit fit beaucoup réfléchir Hermione. Elle avait vu juste, Drago se refermait sur lui-même comme auparavant, pourtant quelque chose avait changé.

« Pourquoi cette fois tu ne cherches pas à comprendre le rêve ? »

« Parce que je l'ai compris, William est entrain de mourir, il sort de nos vies, parce qu'on a réussi à changer notre destin. On est sur la bonne voie et il ne faut pas qu'on se rapproche parce qu'on perdrait tout ce qu'on a fait »

« Ce n'est pas juste » Lâcha Hermione dans un sanglot.

« Je sais, c'est aussi difficile pour moi. Je ne fais pas la fête parce que j'aimerai danser avec la fille que j'aime et que je n'en ai pas le droit »

Drago n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début. Hermione s'appuya contre lui pour pleurer.

Il avait les yeux qui piquaient mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure.

« Allez , viens, dit-il en emmenant Hermione sur la piste de danse, sinon je vais craquer »

Harry, impuissant, les avait observé de loin.

Il était au courant de la vraie relation entre Drago et sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait tout raconté pendant les vacances.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller les interrompre, alors il les regarda danser.

Quelques minutes avaient suffit pour que tout le monde sache qu'« ils » dansaient.

Hermione avait comme l'impression de se sentir observée, mais actuellement rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était contre lui, ils dansaient, ils s'aimaient et même si ça ne durerait pas elle avait fermé les yeux pour en profiter.

Drago avait évité le drame, il n'avait pas pleuré, mais il savait que ce qu'il était entrain de faire provoquerait presque autant d'attention qu'une simple larme.

Mais il s'en fichait, cet instant était le sien et il avait décidé que rien ne le gâcherai, car cela n'était pas prés de recommencer.

De la musique douce faisait danser les élèves depuis un grand moment, puis le groupe sur la scène annonça le dernier morceau.

Hermione et Drago piétinaient sur place, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'annonce et continuaient à bouger tendrement.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit rapidement remplacé par un grand silence.

Au milieu de la piste Hermione et Drago étaient entrain de s'embrasser passionnément ce qui avait ému la foule des élèves qui n'osaient plus faire de bruit de peur de déranger.

Ce moment d'intimité, Hermione en avait rêvé tout l'été, et à présent elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir.

Pourtant le silence soudain qui les avait entourés les fit revenir à la réalité.

En quelques secondes une tonne de pensées traversèrent la tête de Hermione, ce qu'allaient dire les professeurs, les regards des élèves, tout expliquer à Ron, devoir se cacher, fuir loin de la honte, s'excuser auprès de Drago, et puis non ne pas s'excuser ce n'était pas sa faute, et déjà que les professeurs savaient tous le gros de son histoire ils allaient savoir même cette partie la…

Drago s'écarta en premier, et alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à partir en courant Drago lança comme si de rien était

« C'est déjà terminé ? »

Ce qui eut pour effet un éclat de rire général juste avant que les musiciens remercient la foule.

Cette diversion permit à Hermione de partir en direction de son dortoir sans se faire trop remarquer.

Hermione ne touchait plus vraiment terre, elle avançait doucement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté comme lorsqu'elle dansait et bientôt un groupe d'élève la rattrapa.

Alors que tout le monde se bousculait pour passer, quelqu'un embrassa Hermione dans le coup avant de lui dire « merci ».

Pour Drago ce geste signifiait également un aurevoir. Il estimait que ce soir il avait été chanceux mais que ça avait été un gros risque pour l'avenir.

Jusqu'à la reprise des cours Hermione et Drago avaient bien pris soin de s'éviter.

Souvent pendant les repas ou les rassemblements il arrivait que l'un ou l'autre se regarde discrètement, juste pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais très vite ils tournaient les yeux pour que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Les cours en communs étaient de vraies tortures, car c'était les seuls moments où ils étaient si proche. Pourtant ils avaient appris à gérer ces malaises.

Presque plus personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Les ASPIC qui approchaient mettaient en ébullition tous les septièmes années. Ce qui eut pour effet de remplir la tête de Hermione ainsi que celle de Drago de bien d'autres pensées.

La fin d'année arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Et Hermione se rendit compte que la séparation entre elle et Drago n'allait pas tarder non plu.

Tant qu'ils étaient au collège, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas ils avaient au moins un contact visuel qui réconfortait Hermione.

Mais dans quelques jours à peine, ce sera fini, et elle avait bien du mal à s'y faire.

Elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas pour aller lui dire adieu, mais espérait qu'à chacun de ses pas il se dirige vers elle et l'embrasse.

Au lendemain de la dernière épreuve des ASPIC tous les élèves se préparaient à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Certains ne reviendraient plus jamais à Poudlard.

Ce fut assez dur de l'admettre pour beaucoup. Et Hermione avait pleuré presque toute la nuit.

Harry ne supportait plus de la voir comme ça, et même s'il ne supportait pas Malefoy non plus, il décida de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le train allait les séparer pour toute leur vie et Harry ne put se résoudre à laisser sa meilleure amie dans une telle déprime.

Alors que tout le monde s'avançait vers la grande salle pour le repas, Harry se posta quelque pas derrière Drago.

Il parla bien fort pour être sur d'être entendu

« Hermione ne viendra pas, elle a pleuré encore toute la nuit »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a qui la rend si triste ? » Demanda Ron complètement à l'ouest.

« Je crois que c'est difficile pour elle de dire aurevoir aux gens qu'elle aime » Avait-il prononcé un peu plus fort.

Le message était passé puisque Drago s'était arrêté de marcher avant de continuer sans se retourner.

Le repas fut long, c'était le dernier petit déjeuné au château et un genre de banquet avait été préparé.

Drago était sorti de la grande salle dans les premiers, il était assis sur les marches du grand escalier quand Harry passa devant lui sans le regarder

« Avec le soleil qu'il fait il n'y a que Hermione pour s'enfermer à la bibliothèque » Avait-il lancé comme s'il parlait au mur.

Harry n'avait pas fait un pas de plus que Drago était déjà en haut de l'escalier.

« POTTER ? Harry se retourna, Drago le fixait, Merci ! »

Hermione était effectivement à la bibliothèque pour rendre tous les précieux livres qu'elle avait utilisés tout au long de l'année.

En entrouvrant la porte Drago vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Elle passa la porte, elle avait les yeux encore tout rougit.

Hermione passa devant Drago qui était appuyé contre le mur, sans le voir.

Il avait les bras croisés et un pied à plat sur le mur, il sourit lorsque Hermione passa la tête baissée.

« Alors on ne veut pas me dire aurevoir ? »

Hermione se retourna surprise, avant de redoubler de sanglots, de bonheur cette fois.

« Non, je ne veux pas te dire aurevoir, parce que je ne veux pas l'admettre »

« Allez, pleure pas ! t'es pas belle quand tu pleures »

Hermione s'était rapproché de Drago, elle était presque contre lui.

« On ne va plus se revoir ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » Il avait baissé les yeux.

« Ma mère va bientôt sortir de prison, mon père y reste, mais en attendant je pense que je vais rester chez Rogue. Je ne quitte pas le château en somme » Il esquissa un sourire qui semblait faux.

« L'année prochaine je rentre au département des médicomages pour y suivre ma formation, je serais à Londres, je pense que je vais m'y installer » expliqua Hermione.

« Et bien je n'ai pas autant de projet, je ne sais pas bien par où me diriger, Sévérus pourra peut être me convertir aux joies des potions »

Hermione souriait enfin.

« J'ai peur de te faire perdre ton beau sourire mais je ne t'embrasserai pas. En fait je crois que je ne vais même pas te dire Adieu, je vais faire comme si j'allais te voir demain en me levant » Il souriait, Hermione le trouvait beau comme un ange, elle le regarda partir avec sa démarche sûre et élégante.

Elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face.

A 11h, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard, Drago était venu raccompagner ses « amis », il avait adressé un clin d'œil à Hermione au passage.

Hermione, encore rouge des larmes des émotions de la matinée, rentra dans le train, alors que Drago inexpressif rejoignit le professeur Rogue sans manifester un quelconque plaisir.

La gaieté des vacances était perturbée par une vague de nostalgie pendant le retour.

Arrivé à Londres le soir, chaque élève ou ex-élève retrouvait ses parents, et se préparait à passer de bonnes vacances, sauf deux d'entre eux.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous, le chapitre 2 a été récompensé par 20 reviews et ça fait très plaisir.

Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout dans le même esprit, nos héros ont fini leurs études et ce chapitre leur sert d'installation, d'arrivée dans la nouvelle vie, j'ai prit beaucoup moins de plaisir à l'écrire, mais il est absolument nécessaire à l'avancement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Je me suis déjà bien avancé sur le prochain qui sera je vous le promets mieux.

Je previens aussi qu'il n'a pas été corrigé par ma correcteuse, alors j'endosse toutes les responsabilités...

* * *

_**RAR :**_

**Her-moi-neu** : mais non allé pleure pas, pi bon t'es pas si vieille, tu es une novice du Pansy club après tout, allé courage tu as encore tes dents !

**Phisoe** : oui j'ai un petit coté mélancolique en moi et j'aime les histoires tristes… désolé, mais j'espère que tu aimes quand même.

**Elyssia **: oui tu as raison, j'écris beaucoup en fonction de mon humeur et la fin de l'année me rend toujours triste et ça se ressent ici. Pour la fin, peut être pas les éléphants mais les roses blanches sûrement mais chut !

**Wendy Malefoy** : je suis entrain de conseillé ta fic à ma copine en ce moment même sur msn… c'est marrant pour les miss malefoy en pseudo j'avais eu la même réflexion en faisant les RAR ! Voilà ma copine commence à lire ta fic tu vois j'ai été de bon conseil ! C'est super sympa d'avoir ton soutien, surtout que c'est l'un des plus ancien et des plus fidèle, j'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin de Némésis et même après si je continue à écrire, ce qui risque d'être difficile vu mon exigence pour les thèmes… merci encore et désolé si ce chapitre déçoit un peu, il était nécessaire.

**Jane Scrout** : Et oui l'auteur décide mais en fait la je me laisse surtout guidée par mes émotions et même si Harry gagne il sera peut être trop tard…

**Sam Malefoy** : oui je suis désolé c'est triste mais c'est l'humeur générale de la fic, je pense que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger, enfin vers la fin sin, c'est le happy end tout de même !

**Zeeve lelula** : ben merci, j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

**Lolly-girl **: voilà la suite petite impatiente, pense à ceux qui ont du attendre chaque jour que le ciel me donne la volonté (et le temps !) d'écrire Chronos et ensuite Némésis depuis si longtemps, et toi chanceuse tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Mais c'est tant mieux pour toi ! Merci encore et voilà la suite.

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi** : je n'irai pas jusqu'au dilemme cornélien mais oui c'est la grosse merde ! Et c'est pas fini, ce chapitre va te rendre encore plus folle !

**Dragonia** : Désolé, tu n'es pas la première à vouloir verser une larme, mais j'ai pas fait exprès.. ; enfin si un peu peut être… mais bon ça ira mieux, dans longtemps mais ça ira mieux. Merci !

**Arwenajane** : voilà sans plus attendre ma magnifique suite, soit pas trop triste quand même !

**Lisalune** : merci, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le coup des encore, ça marche toujours comme ça même chez les moldus ! J'ai regardé à quelle heure tu avais mit ta review et c'était près de 1h du mat, et tu me dis que tu as une émission de télé, mais tu regarde quoi !

**Ayuluna** : pour Will c'est un secret tu sauras bientôt, pour mione ça je peux te le dire elle ne mourra pas enfin si mais vieille. Voilà la suite et merci

**Bloody **: je comprends très bien le sens du romantico-dramatique, c'est en réalité exactement ça ! Pour ce qui est des deux âmes amoureusement torturées, c'est aussi bien trouvé mais la ça va continuer !

**Poupoux** : Arrêtez de pleurer… je vais culpabiliser !Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir de voir que des gens accrochent ! Merci beaucoup voici la suite.

**Buzame** : ça me rassure toujours quand on me dit que les deux fics se valent, on sait jamais si j'avais perdu du talent… quand t'es auteur t'a toujours peur de plus plaire c'est horrible ! Merci !

**Féeclochette** : salut toi, ça faisait longtemps ! Si tu préfère « fontaine » ça me va aussi, c'est juste que c'est moins gai de suite. Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, mais tout le monde pleure, pardonnez-moi !

**Zephira Snape** : salut, je crois que ce chapitre ne te fera pas autant de bien que le précédent, sauf si tu n'aimes pas ron, la tu seras servie !

**Lili Rose** : mer ci pour le compliment, voilà la suite !

**Laska Malefoy** : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Merci beaucoup, il est vrai que l'année scolaire s'est vite fini, mais le thème de Némésis c'est après Poudard, c'est la que la vie de Hermione et Drago commence, alors on va pas s'éterniser sur leur jeunesse c'est pas drôle ils ne peuvent rien faire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

* * *

Hermione se préparait à vivre le pire été de toute sa vie.

Elle pleurait presque tout le temps et ses parents avaient négligemment pensé que ça devait être à cause de la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle s'était inscrite et avait été reçue au département de médicomages où elle allait poursuivre ses études.

Elle correspondait avec Harry très régulièrement, un peu moins avec Ron qui avait eu du mal à lui pardonner son secret avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce qu'elle lut ce matin dans la gazette du sorcier l'affola, un article expliquait que de source proche de mangemorts on pouvait affirmer que l'attaque tant attendue aurait lieu très bientôt. Le ministère de la magie avait ordonné à tous les sorciers de se tenir en alerte.

Hermione avait eut ce pressentiment, elle savait.

Elle se dépêcha d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour le prévenir

« C'est ce soir, à Poudlard »

Avait-elle juste écrit, elle savait qu'il comprendrait.

Elle avait fait de même pour Ron, qui lui avait immédiatement répondu que presque toute sa famille avait été convoquée d'urgence au siège de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Sortis définitivement de Poudlard les élèves avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie, Hermione Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore passé leur test pour avoir l'autorisation de transplaner mais ils avaient bien évidement appris à le faire.

Ce soir était un cas de force majeure, c'est ce qu'Hermione se répéta au moment où elle transplana au terrier, suivi de peu par Harry.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se rendirent ensuite par le même moyen à la cabane hurlante d'où ils purent rejoindre l'intérieur de Poudlard sans être vu grâce au passage secret.

L'Ordre au complet se tenait dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore avait dû comprendre la situation et avait dû convoquer tout le monde.

« Il ne peut que se cacher dans la forêt interdite. Les centaures l'ont désertée » Dit Harry en observant le lac au bord duquel se tenait un troupeau de bêtes à moitié humaines.

Il partit alors en direction du parc.

Harry avait décidé de sortir se battre contre le meurtrier de ses parents. Ron avide de gloire l'avait suivi, et Hermione n'avait pas voulu abandonner ses amis se résigna à les suivre.

Ils parvinrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Cela devait faire une heure que les trois Gryffondor marchaient dans la forêt. Si Voldemort s'y trouvait vraiment, il devait déjà être au courant de leur présence.

Hermione vérifiait à chaque instant que l'Ordre les suivait à distance. Les membres avaient quitté le château peu après les trois jeunes sorciers.

Ils marchaient toujours jusqu'à atteindre une clairière où Voldemort et son armée de mangemorts attendaient face à eux.

Ron prit de folie, brandit sa baguette et tenta de s'avancé d'un pas rapide et sur vers son ennemi.

Son instant de gloire fut bref, il s'écroula au sol, atteint par un aveda kedevra.

Alerté, l'ordre se précipita.

Molly fut la première à voir son fils étendu sans vie. Hermione se précipita contre elle pour l'empêcher de finir comme lui.

Puis une lutte sans merci commença.

Hermione se tenait en retrait avec Molly et Harry visiblement impuissant.

Le lord se tenait lui aussi en retrait par rapport à ses troupes. Ses intentions devaient être grandes, la prise du château n'était qu'un premier pas, afin d'y installer son QG. La véritable guerre commencerait bientôt.

D'un coup Harry disparut. Il avait emporté sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le lord était un grand sorcier, cette parade n'aiderait Harry que quelques instants, mais il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour le prendre par surprise.

Hermione tentait d'apercevoir son ami par dessus la foule qui se battait dans la clairière.

Puis soudain un éclair aveuglant apparut à l'endroit où Harry et Voldemort se trouvaient.

Lorsque Hermione se réhabitua à la lumière c'est Harry qu'elle vit debout, avec un bout d'étoffe à ses pieds.

Il avait vaincu le Lord noir en une seule attaque surprise.

Le chahut s'arrêta et tout le monde fixa Harry.

Aucun mangemort n'osait bouger, ils venaient de perdre leur maître. Quant aux membres de L'Ordre du Phœnix, ils semblaient ne pas en revenir, leur quête était achevée. Cela en était fini pour tous.

« AVEDA…

Un mangemort s'était retourné mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lancer un sort à Harry, un éclair vert surgit de la forêt et le percuta de plein fouet. Le mangemort s'écroula au sol, sans vie.

Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy. Son geste n'étonna personne. Il était le mangemort la plus proche de Voldemort.

Mais lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où été parvenu le sort fatal, Drago s'avança, rouge de colère, la baguette en avant, l'air furieux et menaçant.

Il avait tué son père pour protéger Harry.

Hermione avait presque oublié qu'il passait ses vacances au château en compagnie de Rogue et fut la première surprise de le voir.

Mais ce fut Rogue qui courut vers lui le premier. Il avait pris le risque de se battre au coté de L'Ordre et ainsi défier en face son ancien maître. Il serra contre lui un Drago complètement pétrifié dont les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur le visage.

Harry encore choqué lui aussi, fut bientôt enseveli sous les accolades d'une vingtaine de personnes.

Les mangemorts avaient été pétrifiés et tout le monde avait à présent pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Molly s'était jetée sur la dépouille de son fils et pleurait comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il y avait eut de nombreuses victimes dans les deux camps.

Et Hermione se trouvait au milieu de ce spectacle désolant, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Harry était entrain de remercier Drago et elle s'avança vers eux.

« Ne vas pas croire que je l'ai fait pour toi » avait lancé Drago en esquissant un sourire qui trahissait quand même son mal-être.

Harry lui avait tendu la main pour ensuite l'attirer vers lui et lui faire une accolade comme si c'était son propre frère.

Puis Hermione s'était jetée dans leurs bras.

La nuit tombée, les mangemorts avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, et tous les survivants avaient passé la nuit à l'infirmerie sous l'attention de Madame Pomfresh.

Au milieu de la nuit Hermione était allée rejoindre Drago dans son lit et ils avaient ainsi dormis une bonne partie de la journée suivante.

Et au moment de rentrer chez elle, Drago lui rappela qu'il allait de toute façon se revoir, qu'ils se reverraient toujours.

Il partait l'année prochaine chez des connaissances du professeur Rogue aux Etats Unis pour étudier, ils ne rentrerait qu'un an plus tard.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'en rester là, même si le mage noir était tombé.

Hermione savait que ce serait dur pour tous les deux mais ils attendraient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'été avait passé tant bien que mal, Ron avait été la seule victime élève de Poudlard et une grande messe y fut célébrée en présence de tous les Gryffondors.

Hermione et Harry s'étaient encore plus rapprochés depuis le drame, et avaient projeté de cohabiter dans un petit appartement à Londres afin de pouvoir y suivre leurs études respectives.

Harry s'était lancé dans la politique, il était assistant ministre des sortilèges magique.

Hermione quant à elle, s'était passionnée pour la génétique et pensait sérieusement à devenir spécialisée dans la métamorphose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an que Hermione et Harry avaient découvert leur nouvelle vie, ils étaient heureux et aimaient à se rappeler les souvenirs de Poudlard.

Dans à peine une semaine Harry recevrait sa promotion et serait logé au ministère de la magie pour y jouer son rôle de délégué aux sortilèges magiques.

Hermione quant à elle serait mutée à sainte mangouste en temps que spécialiste génétique et métamorphose des corps, mais garderait l'appartement pour elle seule.

Lorsque chacun eut pris ses fonctions les deux amis se perdirent un peu.

Hermione avait, un peu malgré elle, arrêté de penser à Drago, elle savait qu'elle devait quand même continuer.

Puis un jour au détour d'un couloir elle croisa un jeune sorcier qui l'interrompit, il avait un énorme bouquet de fleur à la main.

« Excusez-moi Docteur (Elle portait une blouse blanche) je cherche l'étage des cas irrécupérables, vous savez les fou ? »

« Oui bien sur, c'est au 5eme étage, suivez-moi »

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil.

Le jeune demanda alors à la secrétaire la chambre de Madame Malefoy.

Hermione se proposa alors pour aller amener les fleurs elle-même, prétextant une visite.

Elle se rendit à la chambre 47 et entra.

Narcissa Malefoy avait été internée à sa sortie de prison.

Elle dormait.

Hermione posa alors le bouquet sur une petite table à coté du lit.

« Oh des fleurs, que c'est gentil mademoiselle »

La mère de Drago s'était réveillée.

« Ce n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que les amener »

« Pouvez vous me lire la carte ? S'il vous plait »

« Bien sur, il est écrit : ce sont tes préférées, ces lilas arrivent avec l'été, bien à toi, Natacha Parkinson »

« Merci, mais qui étés vous Miss ? »

« Je suis médicomages, spécialisée dans la métamorphose »

« Vous êtes bien jeune, vous étiez à Poudlard, vous devez connaître mon fils, Drago, Drago Malefoy »

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur.

« Oui madame je le connais bien, mais cela fait bien trop de temps que je ne l'aie plus vu »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, il est ici vous savez, à Londres, il vient de rentrer des Etats Unis où l'avait envoyé Sévérus Rogue, c'est devenu un excellent maître des potions »

Hermione vacilla sur place, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'ils se reverraient.

« Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il était rentré. Je le croiserais peut être un jour, je m'appelle Hermione »

S'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour, c'était peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas eut envie de la voir, peut être qu'il avait décidé de l'oublier. Mais Hermione espérait quand même le revoir, même si ce n'était qu'en temps qu'ami.

Hermione avait prit l'habitude de passer régulièrement chez Narcissa, c'était pour elle une manière de sentir Drago. Elle écoutait longuement la patiente lui parler de l'enfance de Drago, mais pourtant elle se plaignait du manque de visite de son fils. Elle n'avait pas été une mère très aimante, pourtant, comme elle le répétait à Hermione, elle aimait son fils plus que tout.

Drago avait avec le temps appris à ne pas s'attacher à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, même si c'était son entourage propre. Sa mère ne lui avait pas fait de mal directement mais elle n'avait jamais été présente et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Hermione avait apprit le retour de Drago, et malgré elle le voyait à tous les endroits où elle regardait. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout oublié.

L'appartement de Hermione se trouvait dans une petite rue perpendiculaire au chemin de Traverse, où elle se rendait tous les jours pour faire quelques courses.

Ce matin elle s'était levée comme d'habitude, très tôt pour profiter avant de partir au boulot, la matinée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Son travail consistait à étudier des particules ou au mieux de petites créatures afin de voir leur métamorphose selon les conditions qu'elle décidait.

Son bureau était plutôt petit et elle appréciait sa pause déjeuner pour profiter d'un espace plus généreux.

Ce midi elle décida d'allé manger en ville.

C'était le début de l'été, il commençait à faire beau. Pleins de couples étaient installé aux terrasses des cafés, et au milieu Hermione bouquinait.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi à cet instant précis elle leva la tête comme appelée, pour apercevoir Drago, son Drago, main dans la main avec une autre fille sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le choc émotionnel fut tel qu'elle brisa sa tasse, le bruit sourd raisonna dans la petite ruelle et Drago se retourna sur elle.

On ne pouvait dire lequel avait l'air le plus gêné.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous, pardon 1000fois pour le retard mais avec les examens ma bêta et moi avons été débordées…

Ce chapitre est assez différent, j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**RAR:**_

**Elyssia:** Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup plus plu, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour toi. Voilà la suite avec des choses intéressantes! merci!

**Jane Scrout**: oui je suis une grande sadique, mais ce chapitre est pour ma faire pardonner, il arrive un peu tard mais il est gentil!

**Ayuluna**: bon désolé ce chapitre ne se rapprochera pas non plus de chronos, mais enfin on y arrive, patience jeune padawan, ça ne se fait pas comme ça l'amour! pour Will ne t'en fait pas je suis sure qu'il verra le jour, mais quand? lol merci!

**Dragonia**: ben les temps change, Drago a changé et tu va voir que Hermione aussi

**LaskaMalefoy**: Drago ne veux plus garder contact avec Hermione, il a trop peur du futur, meme si ses sentiments sont confus, il reprendra ses esprits. T'en fait pas!

**Lisalune**: oui je tenais depuis le début à faire mourir Ron, non! je ne le déteste pas… c'est pire! lol pour la avada kedevra j'arrive pas le retenir… c'est terrible, et en plus ce chapitre ma bêta n'a pas pu le relire donc excusez moi! ça se refera plus, j'en utiliserai plus en fait! ça sera plus simple!

**Wendy Malefoy**: bon voilà tu va enfin savoir qui est cette mystérieuse fille… je crois même que je te l'ai déjà dis, m'enfin! merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre, moi je ne l'avais pas vraiment aimé, mais finalement ça montre que je suis un auteur flexible! tu vas aimer la suite, c'est un gros bouleversement mais moi je l'ai adoré!

**Sam malefoy**: et non Hermione n'aura pas a tuer la copine de Drago, je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'elle s'enfiche en fait, enfin li et tu verra bien!

**Lolly girl**: merci pour tous ces compliment ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à écrire! merci

**Silmaril666**:merci! oui je me concentre toujours sur l'essentiel, c'est ma façon d'être dans la vie, c'est aussi ce qui ressort quand j'écris! merci de continuer a me lire, voilà la suite avec un peu de retard mais elle est bien la!

**Féeclochette**: Drago ne l'a pas oublié il est juste passé à autre chose, rappelle toi qu'il ne veux pas être avec elle même s'il l'aime, de toute façon tu va détester Hermione après ce chapitre je sens, mais ça reviendra!

**Arwenajane**: et oui ils vivent leur vie indépendamment mais ils se retrouveront bien, enfin on l'espère tous!

**Flo90**: ben voilà la suite tout simplement

**Sarah black**: oui il va se reprendre, mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard!

**Zeeve lelula**: merci voilà la suite

**Draco tu es a moi**: voilà voilà pardon pour le retard… les examens tu sais ce que c'est!

**Bloody**: a court terme je te répondrais NON, ils ne seront pas heureux ensemble mais ça changera je te promet

**Deltaplane**: non il ne l'a pas oublié il veut juste la fuir, il a bien trop peur!

**Ellena**: oh merci que de compliment tu me fait rougir! j'espère que tu va continuer à lire et à aimer.

**Her-mio-neu:** et de 20! Merci

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Drago ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, bien sûr que non, mais il avait appris à vivre sans elle. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Hermione resta comme tétanisée.

Pour une fois c'était vraiment lui, ce n'était pas une impression. Et pourtant elle aurait préféré ne pas le voir.

Elle se leva et rentra dans le bar pour régler sa commande.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Drago l'attendait.

« Tu… tu te rappelles de Emma ? » Bégaya t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait encore des larmes sur les joues, et les yeux rouges de colères.

Drago était sorti avec Emma en sixième année, il avait fait ça pour échapper à Hermione, mais après leur rupture tout le monde pensait que Emma ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parlé de lui, finalement ils semblaient être heureux.

« Nous étions ensemble à Boston, là où Rogue m'avait envoyé »

« Mhmm. Répondit Hermione en faisant semblant de s'intéresser. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je dois retourner travailler »

« Tu travaille où ? Peut être qu'on pourrait se voir ? »

« Je suis très prise mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, hein Emma ? » Répondit-elle en jetant un regard dur à la copine de Drago.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir pleuré devant lui, de s'être montré si faible, et surtout d'avoir été bête au point de l'attendre si longtemps, pour rien finalement.

En arrivant à l'hôpital tout le monde se précipita sur elle savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais son premier réflexe avait été de les fuir et de partir se réfugier chez Narcissa.

« Bonjour Narcissa » Elles étaient devenues proches.

« Bonjour Hermione, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme »

Hermione ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa relation avec son fils, mais elle aimait écouter Narcissa parler de Drago.

« Un peu de fatigue, ce n'est rien. Elle fit une pause. Parlez moi de votre fils, l'avez vous revu récemment ? »

« Oui il est passé me voir hier, il m'a présenté sa charmante compagne, Emma, elle était à Poudlard aussi. Cela fait presque un an qu'il est avec elle, je l'ai trouvé très bien. Ils ont pour projet de s'installer ensemble »

Hermione n'allait pas pleurer encore une fois mais c'en était trop. Elle s'excusa et partit.

Le soir elle rejoignit Harry, elle avait besoin de lui, c'était son meilleur ami et il fallait qu'elle lui parle de tout ça.

Harry fut très compréhensif, il l'écouta et la conseilla de voir quelqu'un, d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Elle passa la nuit chez lui à pleurer sur son épaule.

Au petit matin, elle avait de nouveau les idées claires. A partir d'aujourd'hui elle cesserait de vivre comme si elle l'attendait, la nouvelle Hermione célibataire commençait réellement sa vie de jeune femme.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, à l'hôpital, un jeune homme du même étage que Hermione, avait tenté de se rapproché d'elle. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un collègue, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

Pourtant ce jour, comme presque chaque jour auparavant, il était venu l'inviter à déjeuner et elle avait accepté.

Il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle pensa que c'était sûrement le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose.

Il s'appelait Maxime, il était assez grand, brun, les yeux vert et il était infirmier.

Hermione avait accepté de sortir avec lui au bout d'à peine une semaine.

Leur « idylle » ne dura cependant que quelques semaines. Deux et demi en réalité.

Hermione n'avait eu dans sa vie que Drago, et Maxime n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'homme avec qui elle se voyait vivre.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à voir quelqu'un en sachant que ça ne durerai pas, elle avait toujours cherché l'âme sœur, quitte à se priver de petite relation simplement tendre.

Et au bout de quelques jours elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec Maxime, sans trouver de réponse pertinente ce qui empêcha une longue romance.

Elle décida de finalement rompre, mais n'en fut pas bouleversée.

Hermione passa le mois suivant à fuir tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un homme, et se cloîtra dans son bureau à la clinique ou avec Narcissa, malgré la peur de tomber sur Drago.

La fin de l'été approchait, c'était un événement car cette année avait lieu la coupe du monde de quidditch. Elle était organisée en Grèce, à Delphes plus précisément où un vieux stade en ruine datant des jeux antiques avait été ensorcelé.

Hermione fut réquisitionnée comme médecin de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

En réalité, elle avait été la seule volontaire, elle n'était pas réellement médicomage, bien qu'elle ai suivit une formation, cependant cela ne la gênait pas d'assister à la coupe du monde depuis les coulisses. Bien sur elle aimait le quidditch mais être en tribune ou dans l'envers du décor quelle importance.

Le jour du départ elle avait transplané directement de la clinique au quartier général de l'équipe en Grèce. Elle ne connaissait que l'entraîneur et il était venu la chercher.

Elle attendait avec impatience cette nouvelle aventure, mais était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer, même furtivement, les joueurs.

Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor de Poudlard avait été engagé comme attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale dès sa sortie de l'école.

Hermione fut surprise mais heureuse de le revoir après tant d'année.

Elle qui avait quitté Poudlard depuis maintenant un an et apprécia de discuter avec lui des bons moment passé à l'école. Ce fut bref, mais intense. En effet il devait préparer le match et n'avait guère de temps.

La coupe du monde débuta dès le lendemain. Tous les sorciers avaient envahis les lieux.

Les touristes moldus venaient très nombreux visiter ces ruines, pour l'occasion un sortilège d'illusion avait été lancé et les moldus passaient et repassaient devant la stade en s'émerveillant sur les bout de cailloux, ne se doutant pas du spectacle qui y régnait réellement.

Hermione passait ses journées à la tente d'infirmerie. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle côtoyait les joueurs mais elle n'avait vu défiler que des bleus sur des joueurs grincheux.

A ce niveau les blessures se résumaient en deux catégories : les bleus et les cas graves.

Et toujours aucun cas grave à signaler. Ça aurait pourtant mis un peu d'ambiance.

Hermione avait tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour se rendre sur les abords du terrain, bien sûr la vue n'était pas aussi belle, mais ça suffisait pour regarder le match, du moins avec l'intérêt qu'elle y portait.

L'agitation qui régnait permis à Hermione de penser un peu moins au fait qu'elle allait sûrement rater sa vie, finir seule vieille et célibataire. Enfin surtout ça lui avait permis de ne pas trop penser à Drago et à son célibat prolongé.

Son badge lui donnait accès aux vestiaires mais elle s'était résignée.

Aujourd'hui c'était les quarts de finale. L'Angleterre jouait contre l'Allemagne.

Le match avait commencé en fin de matinée et durait déjà depuis quatre bonnes heures lorsqu'on appela Hermione pour un cas grave.

Olivier Dubois avait été violemment heurté par un joueur allemand et avait chuté de plusieurs mètres.

Il reprit connaissance sur le brancard et Hermione lui administra les soins nécessaires.

Seulement il dut resté immobile jusqu'au lendemain.

Ils ne put assister à la fin du match, alors Hermione lui tint compagnie, de toute manière l'Angleterre avait perdu.

Etant éliminée, le reste de l'équipe décida de rentrer dès que Olivier serait sur pied, trop déçue pour assister au reste de la coupe.

Dehors il faisait un temps magnifique, la Grèce était un pays chaud, et Hermione aurait bien aimé y rester un peu pour visiter et profiter de ce soleil radieux.

Seulement elle avait promis de veiller sur Olivier.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Dubois l'interrompit

« Vas faire un tour, tu regarde cette fenêtre comme si il y avait un trésor derrière »

« Et qui te surveillerai ? »

« Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'en fait pas pour moi »

« Malheureusement, je crois que le seule moyen de sortir est de t'emmener avec moi » Répondit-elle pour plaisanter.

« J'accepte »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Elle avait vraiment envie de sortir et prit la remarque de Olivier comme un challenge.

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et fit léviter Olivier dehors.

Vu le nombre de moldus présent elle suggéra de prendre un vrai brancard, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Hermione avait toujours été passionné d'histoire, aussi bien moldue que sorcière. Elle avait déjà lu des tonnes de livres sur Delphes, et bien évidemment, comme dans presque toute les histoires moldues se cache un peu de magie, elle en connaissait toutes les facettes.

Elle entreprit de faire une visite guidée à Olivier.

Le stade était situé sur un point culminant, et la descente vers la vielle ville en brancard fut joyeuse.

Hermione et Olivier n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble, et pourtant il s'avéra qu'ils avaient bon nombre de points communs.

Elle commençait de plus en plus à l'apprécier. Elle retrouvait un peu ses amis en lui, en dehors du quidditch il avait plein de qualité, il fallait juste qu'il passe la barrière.

Le brancard n'était pas vraiment discret, et tous les gens aussi bien sorciers que moldus les regardaient avec un air bizarre.

Ils rentrèrent donc assez tôt à l'infirmerie.

Olivier invita Hermione à manger au pied de son lit

« on a déjà vu meilleur mais pour ce soir c'est tout ce que je peux atteindre »

Puis Hermione avait passé la soirée avec les autres joueurs de l'équipe, et c'était enfin endormis sur le brancard de Olivier.

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit un œil, Olivier entra à se moment dans l'infirmerie.

Elle était allongée sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Je t'ai installé plus confortablement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je me suis levé tôt, tu me faisait de la peine, on aura dit un chien aux pieds de son maître » dit-il en rigolant.

« Tu es de nouveau sur pieds, comment te sens-tu ? Installes toi je vais t'examiner »

Dubois avait complètement reprit.

Il proposa à Hermione de descendre a pied cette fois en ville où il pourrait lui offrir un vrai repas dans un vrai restaurant grec.

Il fut convenu que toute l'équipe rentrerai en Angleterre en début d'après midi.

Hermione et Olivier flânèrent dans les rue une bonne partie de la matinée, ils avaient visité plusieurs monuments, et se fondaient dans la masse de touristes moldus.

Puis Olivier emmena Hermione sur le port pour déjeuner.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit restaurant typique, avec une jolie vue.

Hermione se surprit à regarder Olivier comme elle n'avait jamais regardé un autre homme avant.

Elle était là, immobile à le regarder, la tête légèrement penchée, les yeux pétillants.

Et ce fut l'heure de rejoindre le stade, ils quittèrent le port et se dirigèrent jusqu'en haut en passant par la voie sacrée.

Olivier marchait à coté d'Hermione et d'un coup posa son bras autour de son cou.

Hermione ne bougea pas.

Ils ne parlaient plus, ils avançaient.

La voie sacré traversait la ville, et passait devant le temple d'apollon.

C'était un monument assez petit, un sanctuaire magique dédié à l'amour et à la beauté.

Elle risqua un petit coup d'œil sur Olivier.

Sa vision immédiate résumait assez bien ces aspects.

Elle attira Olivier à l'intérieur du temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous! voici un petit chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Est-ce le principe "Olivier" qui vous deplait? car j'ai senti une baisse de review! mais je vous aime quand meme!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**RAR:**

**Ayuluna**: mais ne t'inqiuete pas! ça viendras! faut etre patiente, tu seras recompensée ;)

**Dragonia**: Toi au moins tu apprecie olivier, tu dois etre la seule, avec moi biensur! enfin drago reviendra quand meme!

**Zeeve lelula:** l'ydille c'est pour bientot ne t'afolle pas ça arrive.

**Wendy:** je crois que c'est la derniere fois ou on vois emma! as pas peur bisou!

**Sam malefoy**: merci! oui ils vont se reconcilier et dans pas longtemps.

**Poupoux:** les deux ont peur de leur avenir puis drago sort avec emma, herm se venge!

**sarah black**: et oui tou le monde veut drago mais oui c'est pour bientot (2chap!)

**buzame:** ok je les enleve, bientot! ils encombre promis je les garde pa

**deltaplane:** merci mais tu n'a encore pas vu cette derniere phrase! tu vas mourir sur ton clavier :D

**Lisalune**: j'aime beaucoup dubois aussi et je tenais a le faire aparaitre, je tiens un peu moin s a emma, d'ailleurs elle a le mauvais role, dubois tu va voir c'est un tombeur! merci pour tes review, je les adore je vais te decerner la palme dela meilleure revieweuse, meme si tu viens pas du Cananda!

**Flo90**: oui j'espere pouvoir continuer ça indefiniment, enfin c'est pas encore fini si tu veux savoir

**féeclochette**: ben j'ai jamais trop aimé emma mais olivier si alors pas MO, mais ok pour le MA!

**Her-mio-neu**: tu vois quand tu veux! vive la constructivité des review!

**Aeryn**: merci! ça me fait trop plaisir ta review! je ter previens desuite par hibou du post de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il te plaira toujours autant! alors les fic de wendy ça te plait? bisou!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

« Sais-tu qui est Apollon ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Un ancien sorcier sûrement » Répondit Olivier.

« C'était un Dieu grec de l'antiquité, il avait toutes les qualités d'un grand Dieu : beauté, richesse, amour. Mais il était en plus bien trop orgueilleux ce qui lui valu de grand désaccord avec Zeus. Enfin c'est surtout pour ses conquêtes amoureuses qu'il est célèbre. C'était un séducteur patenté. Il est l'archétype de la beauté virile et des qualités masculines »

Hermione parlait comme un livre, non sans un petit regard rêveur qui échappa à Olivier.

« Ah, je vois, un petit prétentieux, comme ce Malefoy »

« Non ! » Hermione avait presque crié.

« Non, pas du tout, Apollon représente l'amour et la beauté, il n'est comparable à aucun mortel. C'est un de mes préférés, et ce n'est sûrement pas à Malefoy qu'il me fait penser. » Avait-elle continué en esquissant un faible sourire.

Hermione avait complètement occulté Drago et Olivier venait de lui en reparler, ce qui avait eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Bien sûr Olivier ne savait rien du passé de Hermione et de Drago et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Pourtant il comprit qu'il venait de jeter un froid.

« Peut être voudrais-tu que je te donne une meilleure vision de ton Dieu préféré ? » Dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne te savais pas expert en Dieu grec » Rétorqua t-elle.

« Les Dieux ne sont pas tous grecs ! »

Et il embrassa Hermione.

« Puis-je devenir ton Apollon ? » Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Hermione et Olivier restèrent là, au centre du temple à s'embrasser.

Il ne restait plus grand chose du temple, juste le sol, quelques colonnes, et un pan de mur, mais en cet instant, l'endroit reflétait l'amour plus que jamais.

Le temple offrait une vue somptueuse sur les collines de calcaire gris et rose qui les entouraient.

Hermione avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, mais c'était encore mieux que tout ce dont elle avait rêvé avant.

Elle regarda Olivier lui sourire et sentit des milliers de petits papillons battre de leurs ailes et emballer son cœur.

Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse. Qui aurait penser que ça lui arriverait si vite ?

Olivier Dubois était un garçon très charmant, il avait peu changé depuis sa sortie de l'école, et Hermione se demandait comment elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Personne n'osait venir dans le temple.

Hermione était appuyée contre le torse d'Olivier, elle était bien, elle ne bougeait pas sauf pour lui donner quelques baisers.

« Il faudrait peut être rentrer maintenant, je n'en ai pas envie mais ton équipe a prévu le retour cet après-midi »

« Nous n'avons qu'à rester ! je vais simuler une rechute et nous resterons quelques jours ici en vacances » Lança Olivier sur un air de conquérant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si, regarde je me sens mal, oula ! je souffre, aie ! maman ! j'ai mal, je ne vais pas pouvoir transplaner, ouille ! » Olivier avait un vrai talent d'acteur caché.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tout le long du trajet du retour.

Cette comédie était hilarante, et personne n'y croirait, mais elle, elle avait envie d'y croire.

Elle resterait ici, en Grèce, avec son nouvel amoureux et ils profiteraient du bon temps.

Arrivée au campement, Hermione réussit à faire passer son fou rire en une profonde inquiétude.

Toute l'équipe s'était finalement laisser convaincre, et Olivier avait murmurer dans un demi souffle « Ne m'attendaient pas, je rentrerais seul, rejoignez vos familles »

Et Hermione avait acquiescé en affirmant qu'elle resterait aussi et veillerait sur lui.

C'est ainsi que Hermione passa les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus que elle et Olivier qui comptaient.

Très conciliant son homme avait accepté sans broncher la visite de chaque monument de la ville.

Le soir venu, pendant que les joueurs mangeaient, Olivier emmena Hermione sur le grand stade. Il avait prit son balai, Hermione redoutait le pire.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais fais ça » Lança t-il avec un clin d'œil qui incitait au défis.

« Non et je n'y compte pas de si tôt » Répondit-elle.

« Allez, tu ne risque rien ! Je suis là je te protège » Olivier faisait la moue.

« Non, écoute, sérieusement je déteste ça, même mon mari n'y est pas arrivé alors… » Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans ce souvenir lui revenait en tête. Elle s'était revu dans le futur avec Drago et William qui eux, contrairement à elle, adoraient voler.

Elle se sentit devenir rouge pivoine, et elle baissa les yeux.

« Ton mari ? » Questionna Olivier. « Tu es mariée ? Depuis quand ? » Reprit-il.

« Non ! Non bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas mariée, je voulais dire que … même mon mari n'y arriverai pas, alors en temps que petit copain il ne te fallait pas trop espérer ! » Elle essayé de rire, mais cela parut très faux.

Olivier ria à son tour, mais cette fois c'était un rire honnête.

Mal à l'aise Hermione annonça qu'elle rentrait au campement mais qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un tour, elle l'attendrait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Olivier se posa et retrouva Hermione dans sa tente.

Ils avaient passé cette dernière nuit au campement à papoter sur leurs vies, sans dormir.

Hermione avait bien en tête son histoire avec Drago mais ne dit rien.

Le lendemain ils finirent de visiter Delphes, n'oubliant pas de repasser au temple d'Apollon, histoire de se rappeler que ce n'était pas un relation à la légère mais bel et bien la promesse d'un amour qui durerait.

Puis ils avaient décidé de partir pour Athènes quelques jours.

Là bas ils pourraient découvrir encore plus de monuments et surtout la plage et le sable brûlant.

Bien sûr Hermione et Olivier ne dormiraient pas ensemble.

Ce soir là pourtant, le troisième jour à Athènes, les choses entre eux évoluèrent.

Olivier avait invité Hermione au restaurant et ils était restés très tard à papoter sans se rendre compte de l'heure et du fait que leurs bagages attendaient toujours à coté d'eux et surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas d'hôtel pour la nuit.

Heureusement pour eux, le restaurant faisait chambre d'hôtes et voyant l'heure, le maître d'hôtel leur proposa une chambre.

Olivier ne sut quoi dire, devait-il demander une deuxième chambre ? Mais ce fut Hermione qui prit les devants et accepta la clé.

Les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans la chambre, après tout ils avaient déjà passé la nuit « ensemble », mais ils n'avaient pas dormi dans le même lit encore.

Oliver se remémora le jour de son accident, Hermione avait dormi au pied de son lit, et le jour du départ de l'équipe ils étaient resté sur le lit de Hermione toute la nuit à parler.

Il en serait de même cette nuit pensa t-il.

Hermione avait 19ans mais n'avait jamais connu d'intimité avec un garçon, juste Drago. Olivier avait 23ans et n'en était pas à sa première aventure, ce qui effrayait Hermione.

« La célébrité aide » avait-il confié.

Pourtant ce soir, c'était lui qui paraissait plus intimidé. Il restait là, immobile au milieu de la chambre sans savoir quoi faire, pour ne pas sembler trop entreprenant.

Ils prirent leurs douches chacun à leur tour.

Et lorsque Olivier sortit de la salle de bain, visiblement gêné de se trouver là en caleçon, ne sachant pas où regarder ni quoi dire, Hermione, qui s'était glissée dans les draps, l'appela.

Olivier s'assit gentiment sur le bord du lit et tenta d'entamer la conversation, après tout ils passeraient la nuit à discuter, il fallait bien commencer.

« C'était une belle journée »

« Oui c'était vraiment génial » Répondit Hermione en ouvrant les draps « Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ? »

« Tu… tu es sûre ? » Bégaya t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Il s'allongea à coté d'elle, et il la regarda un moment avant d'oser mettre sa main sur elle.

Cette nuit fut la plus merveilleuse de la vie de Hermione. Elle était amoureuse et elle en était sûre.

Malheureusement, il fallait rentrer à Londres, la rechute d'Olivier arrivait à son terme de crédibilité.

Même si l'équipe d'Angleterre n'avait pas brillé durant cette coupe du monde de quidditch, les joueurs n'en étaient pas moins reconnus.

Et Hermione dut se résoudre à devenir la nouvelle conquête du plus sexy attrapeur du pays. Les paparazzis sorciers n'étaient pas moins tenaces que les moldus.

Drago serait sûrement au courant très vite de cette relation, mais Hermione n'y avait pas pensé, à vrai dire elle s'en fichait à présent.

Puis la routine s'installa, l'hôpital, les entraînements, les sorties, les photographes, les rumeurs.

L'appartement d'Olivier se trouvait en plein centre de Londres, c'était un immense loft où Hermione passait pratiquement tous ses week-ends.

L'inverse était plus rare, ce qui permettait à Hermione de garder son intimité face aux journalistes.

Personne ne savait rien sur elle, rien n'avait filtré, à part peut être qu'elle était l'amie du survivant Harry Potter.

C'était une jeune fille discrète, et Olivier avait tout de suite fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas ennuyée par les vautours de son monde.

Hermione continuait à rendre régulièrement visite à Narcissa, histoire d'un peu sortir de ce monde de fou et revenir à des choses normales.

Narcissa allait beaucoup mieux, elle était encore très émotive et ne supporterait pas de vivre seule, de toute manière elle se plaisait ici, elle avait une chambre seule, et elle était de loin la patiente la plus gentille du service, ce qui lui valait de nombreuses visites.

C'était pourtant les visites de Hermione qu'elle préférait. C'était un peu comme une fille, elle se plaisait à croire que ce n'était pas seulement des visites d'un médicomage à sa patiente, et elle n'avait pas tord.

Hermione avait raconté son histoire avec Olivier à Narcissa. Cette dernière en était ravie, elle lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de nouvelle de l'histoire d'amour de son fils, il ne venait presque plus et ne parlait jamais de sa fiancée. Elles finirent par ne plus parler du tout de Drago ni d'Emma.

Lorsque Hermione pensait à lui, elle se plaisait à croire qu'il devait être heureux, il avait réussi à fuir le futur qu'il se refusait et vivrait un belle vie, tout comme elle.

Un beau matin, Alors qu'Olivier s'entraînait en Ecosse, Hermione découvrit sur son bureau un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Elle ouvrit la carte sans surprise, il n'y avait que Olivier pour faire ça. Mais la réalité fut toute autre.

Il y avait simplement écrit : Merci pour ma tante Narcissa, je ne peux pas m'en occuper comme je le devrais, merci d'être la pour elle.

Signé Briséïs Black.

Hermione se précipita chez Narcissa, une jeune femme blonde se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Voici ma nièce Briséïs, elle vit en France » Annonça Narcissa.

Hermione la salua et la remercia discrètement pour les fleurs.

Les trois femmes restèrent tout l'après midi à discuter. La nièce de Narcissa était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, elle était venu passer quelques jours à Londres.

Comme Hermione s'était immédiatement bien entendu avec elle, elle lui avait proposer de l'héberger puisque Olivier n'était pas là.

Elle était devenu presque inséparable depuis ce temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un an passa, Hermione vivait presque complètement chez Olivier à présent, elle se plaisait bien dans le luxe.

Les journalistes s'étaient lassés de leur relation sans histoire, et ils filaient le parfait amour.

Hermione continuait son travail à l'hôpital pour s'occuper lorsque Olivier était en déplacement. Elle ne le suivait que très rarement pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance.

Elle avait refusé le poste de soigneur officiel de l'équipe.

Olivier en avait été soulagé, elle pourrait le suivre plus librement avait-il dit.

Hermione pensait plutôt à de la jalousie, mais il n'y avait pas de raison.

Apres tout, côtoyer quotidiennement des corps musclés et virils et étudier la métamorphose que le quidditch opérait sur eux ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la métamorphose qu'elle étudiait à l'hôpital, et puis Olivier avait raison, elle était beaucoup plus libre !

Aujourd'hui Olivier était parti en Italie pour un match, et Hermione avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Ses recherches sur la métamorphose des corps allaient bon train, elle avait découvert qu'il était possible de parer un changement d'état forcé en buvant une faible dose de polynectar vierge. Ceci révolutionnerait les acquis de défense contre certains sortilèges magiques.

Elle avait pour projet d'exposer sa théorie aux professeurs Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore dès qu'elle aurait un dossier solide. Elle y passait donc le plus clair de son temps.

De temps en temps elle avait une pensée pour le soigneur de l'équipe d'Olivier, comme il devait s'embêter à étudier tous les jours la métamorphose de corps humains, c'était tellement plus passionnant ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle songea à lui envoyer un dossier sur ses recherches et lui expliquer toute la liberté qu'elle avait gagné en restant à l'hôpital.

Cependant ses recherches troublaient sa liberté car Hermione savait que la commercialisation du polynectar était interdite, hors sa découverte suggérait qu'on puisse en acquérir facilement pour se protéger.

Elle décida d'en parler à son supérieur qui écrirait au ministère de la magie afin qu'on lui indique une personne capable de l'aider dans ses recherches. Une personne suffisamment qualifiée en potions pour qu'ils puissent étudier ensemble les éléments du polynectar qui agissaient contre le sort de métamorphose et ainsi créer un dérivé qui n'aurait que les effets secondaires recherchés.

Le ministère avait répondu que quelqu'un les contacterai d'ici la fin de l'année.

Ce matin le supérieur de Hermione était venu la prévenir que le ministère avait envoyé quelqu'un.

On était mi-décembre, il faisait un froid glacial dehors, Olivier était parti jouer en Afrique, mais à cause de ce rendez vous Hermione n'avait pas pu le suivre.

Depuis le début de sa relation avec Olivier Dubois, Hermione était devenue l'attraction générale, tout le monde venait lui demander des places pour les matchs, la questionner ou certains tout simplement la féliciter.

Son équipe à l'hôpital l'avait surnommé Docteur Dubois, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

Surtout lorsque des inconnus s'adressaient à elle ainsi.

Hermione était assise à son bureau, elle tournait le dos à la porte pour avoir la vue de la fenêtre.

Elle préparait son entretien lorsque quelqu'un l'interrompit

« Docteur Dubois ? je suis la personne envoyé par le Ministère »

« Je vais tuer mon patron » Pensa t-elle tout fort « Ce n'est pas Docteur Dubois mais Docteur Granger » Dit-elle en se retournant.

« Hermione ? »

« Drago ? »

* * *

je tiens a préciser que tout les element de mythologie cités dans ce chapitre sont parfaitement réel, et je remercie pour ça ma béta qui ma conseillé. Appréciez, c'est de la culture poussée!

Tini je t'aimeuh

mais vous aussi mes lecteurs je vous aime!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, désolé pour cet affreux retard, j'espère vous fournir une agréable surprise avec ce chapitre, il m'a pris énormément de temps car il est centré sur les caractères profond de ces personnages, choses qui a été très difficile a gérer.

En plus de ça je me suis permis des vacances, et surtout une énorme remise en question suite a ma lecture de Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé, car chaque personnage évolue de manière forte et cela diffère évidement de la sixième année que j'avais inventé, et l'évolution des personnages. J'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal a admettre que ma fic devait tout de même être terminée.

Dès la sortie en France du livre je publierai une fic qui sera «mise a jour» par rapport au livre.

* * *

**Je tiens a précisé que ma fic ne contient aucun spoiler ni aucune allusion au 6eme tome de notre héros.**

* * *

_**RAR**_

**Ayuluna**: et que vas tu dire pour cette foispour le retard ? presque 2mois, mais j'ai pris des vacances et je reviens avec un rythme bien meilleur et bientôt une nouvelle fic. Merci pour ta patience.

**Silmarill 666**: et bien la voilà la suite, bien mérité après tout ce retard.

**Dragonia**: le bonheur de mione n'est que très provisoire enfin ce chapitre donne à réflexion.

**LaskaMalefoy**: tu parles d'un coup de théâtre mais tu n'as pas encore lu celui qui t'attends! ne m'en veux pas trop…

**Wendy**: bon pas de surprise pour toi tu as fait office de beta ce chapitre alors je te fais pas une RAR ça sers a rien… enfin si, a te dire merci de ton soutien. KISS

**Lisalune**: que du plaisir a lire et a relire tes reviews, ça aide en fait parce que je me souviens jamais bien de mes chap lorsque j'update le suivant! lol j'adore tes review merci choupinette.

**Poupoux**: j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour l'incruster dragounet, fallait bien qu'il revienne quand meme et il n'a pas fini d'en faire des histoires.

**Feeclochette**: pour la happy end je ne te dis rien ai confiance juste, et merci de ton soutien.

**Aeryn**: tu me traite de sadique mais si seulement tu avais su que j'allais mettre près de 2mois a updater tu aurai utiliser un terme pire! désolé mais merci de reviewer quand même.

**Hestia Black**: je suis ravi que Chronos t'ai plu, et j'espère que Némésis ne te décevra pas non plus, voilà la suite continue a me dire tes impressions, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir du nouveau.

**Zeeve lelula**: pour la crise cardiaque, non ce n'est pas mon but, mais je crois que ce chapitre sera le coup fatal… désolé mais si je vous perd je serai la plus malheureuse, tu dois me suivre depuis le début il me semble bien alors m'abandonne pas, docteur dubois sera la pour te faire une greffe en cas d'arrêt cardiaque!

**Jay**: pour répondre a ta question il faudra attendre encore un peu, je garde mon petit secret encore une peu. De toute façon je vais te dire que j'ecris un peu comme ça viens et je peux pas certifier de ce qu'il va se passer, mais ne lache pas, tu saura bientôt. Merci!

**Re Wendy:** pchit tu as déjà eu ton tour toi! pfff

**Miss Malefoy**: salut, tu viens de il me semble, et bien c'est effectivement ici que je sui en premier fidèle a cette fic, et merci de la suivre. pour ce qui est du couple drago/ hermione ce n'est pas encore gagné, et puis l'auteur est maître du destin de ses perso alors selon mon humeur… je verrais ce que je ferais à olivier et a dragounet!

**KoRnMuse**: je crois qu'il manque la fin de ta review, mais ma foi j'ai quand même bien compri! voilà la suite et arrête de crier tu va te faire taper!

**Draco tu es a moi**: tu me permet de me focaliser un peu sur olivier avant de revenir a drago? quoi que dans ce chapitre il est peu présent notre olivier chéri, alors savoure dragounet!

**Flo90**: larguer drago? je crois que tu dois être la seule a penser ça! olivier n'intervient uniquement parce que j'aime ce perso mais que je me voyais mal faire une fic que sur lui, drago reviendra mais olivier fut un petit intermède bien sympa je trouve. Pour drago, oui il souffrira, il a commis une erreur et il le regrettera, mais pas trop quand même! merci!

**Une fan du couple dray mione**: désolé encore pour cette fin, et ne me hais pas plus a la fin de celui la, la suite viendra plus vite cette fois c'est promis…

**Andouille cuite**: personnellement une histoire d'amour culcul sans intérêt ne me passionne pas, ça n'intéresse pas grand monde non plus, mon but n'est pas de les faire vivre heureux sans histoire genre la maison dans la prairie. j'aime ta franchise, mais avant tout regarde l'intérêt des fic, Chronos ne peux pas bien finir, ce n'est pas son but, c'est contre tout ce pour quoi s'est battu drago. Némésis rencontrera autant de problèmes que Chronos et rien ne garanti la fin heureuse. Je trouve ça dommage que tu n'ai pas aimé. Une fic n'est pas valable par sa fin, mais sa façon d'être et son histoire. Pour moi une fic ne doit pas être une histoire banale qui raconte le bonheur des gens, ça existe et c'est ce que tu recherche mais pour moi c'est autre chose, pour moi c'est un challenge qui mènera à ce bonheur mais je ne l'évoquerai que très peu. Finalement ce n'est jamais le trophée qui importe mais la course pour l'avoir!

**Lili Rose**: merci, voilà la suite.

* * *

Hermione était assise à son bureau, elle tournait le dos à la porte pour avoir la vue de la fenêtre.

Elle préparait son entretien lorsque quelqu'un l'interrompit

« Docteur Dubois ? je suis la personne envoyé par le Ministère »

« Je vais tuer mon patron » Pensa t-elle tout fort « Ce n'est pas Docteur Dubois mais Docteur Granger » Dit-elle en se retournant.

« Hermione ? »

« Drago ? »

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Hermione sentit une joie incontrôlable l'envahir.

Machinalement, Drago tendit ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Elle s'engouffra dans ses bras et respira son odeur.

Drago la serrait dans ses bras et relâcha son étreinte.

« Docteur Dubois ? Qui est-ce ? »

Hermione hésitait à répondre, mais elle se lança

« Docteur Dubois c'est ainsi que je m'appellerai un jour, je suis presque fiancée avec Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor »

« Félicitation » Répondit Drago non sans un semblant de déception dans la voix. « Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch, j'étais le médecin de l'équipe. C'est une longue histoire et à vrai dire ça ne doit pas beaucoup t'intéresser ! Et toi, comment va Emma ? Il paraît que vous êtes fiancés »

« Elle va bien, mais non » Il esquissa un petit rire « Non, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, c'est ma mère qui a du te dire ça - c'est bien de toi dont elle me parlait, mais je ne connaissais pas de docteur Dubois à Poudlard - nous ne vivons même pas ensemble, Emma travaille en France, on se voit peu, mais cela ne semble pas l'affecter plus que ça »

« Et toi tu le vis comment ? »

« Assez mal je dirais, officiellement un Malefoy ne s'attache pas aux femmes mais finalement avec toi j'ai appris à aimer. La première fois que tu m'as demandé si j'étais attaché à elle je t'avais répondu que j'avais bien du m'attacher à elle, et bien là c'est pareil, avec le temps je me suis attaché à elle, plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer »

« Ce n'est sûrement pas le moment des "j'en étais sure", mais j'étais effectivement sure que tu trouverais quelqu'un après… tu sais… tout ce qui est arrivé. Bon je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à Emma vu votre rupture au collège, mais après tout pourquoi pas ! » Hermione souriait, le souvenir de leur séparation lui rappelait de bons moments.

Même si aujourd'hui Hermione était épanouie et heureuse, au fond d'elle elle regretterai toujours de ne pas être celle avec qui il vivrait.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle voudrait de moi mais mon charme est sans limite. A présent elle est folle de moi. Et à cause de toi je ne peut même pas la rejoindre en France, je suis obligé de travailler ici »

Drago était certes perturbé par la complexité de son histoire avec Emma mais il était également ravi de revoir Hermione.

Il ne l'avouerai jamais mais cela le décevait énormément qu'elle soit si heureuse. Très égoïstement il voulait que si ce ne fut pas lui, ce ne soit personne qui l'aime comme lui l'avait aimé.

« Olivier est souvent en déplacement aussi en ce moment, c'est pour ça que je suis presque toujours ici. ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir et de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi »

« Moi aussi » Drago esquissa un sourire franc.

Apres lui avoir présenté son équipe de travail, Hermione exposa rapidement son procédé à Drago.

Il semblait aussi passionné qu'elle et ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée de la manière dont Hermione en était arrivée à ces conclusions.

Puis Drago proposa à Hermione d'aller manger en ville, elle accepta un peu à contre-cœur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit restaurant très accueillant dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Ils prirent place à coté de la baie vitrée.

« Vois-tu en face, de l'autre coté de la rue, au deuxième étage les rideaux verts ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, qui y a t-il la bas ? » Répondit-elle naïvement.

« Et bien c'est mon appartement, ainsi tu le saura pour une prochaine fois »

« Oh ! Et bien le mien se trouve dans le quartier des affaires, en plein centre, c'est quand même plus agréable que le chemin de Traverse » Dit-elle en riant.

« Tu vivais sur le chemin de Traverse? J'ai failli y prendre mon appartement mais j'ai préféré ici, c'est très calme »

« C'est un quartier moldu » Fit-elle remarquer soupçonneusement.

« Il n'y a que des sorciers dans l'immeuble, ne vas pas croire que je vis avec des moldus ! » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione sourit, il avait changé mais pas tant que ça.

« Ce n'était pas exactement sur le chemin de Traverse, je n'avais pas les moyens mais c'était dans une petite rue adjacente »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa évoquer leur passé, rien de Poudlard ni leurs fréquentations ne fut remémoré ici. Ils étaient, tout le monde dans le restaurant s'en doutait, des amis de longue date, mais seul leurs avenirs les intéressaient.

Puis ils terminèrent de manger et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Le lendemain comme tous les jours qui suivirent, Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient dans le bureau de Hermione pour continuer leurs recherches qui avançaient à grands pas.

Cela faisait à présent près de 4mois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Drago avait mis complètement de coté sa relation avec Emma pour se concentrer sur ce projet. Quant à Hermione, elle voyait toujours Olivier lorsqu'il était en Angleterre, même si ce n'était que un ou deux jours par semaine.

Rien n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'ambigu entre eux. C'était une amitié honnête et franche.

Hermione savait qu'Olivier ne supportait guère de savoir cet homme sans arrêt auprès d'elle.

Elle traversait un grand dilemme. Revoir Drago avait inévitablement remué des souvenirs enfouis et cela la rendait mal à l'aise, pourtant tout révéler à Olivier ne lui aurait pas permis de collaborer sur son projet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Elle se promis de le faire quand elle aurait fait ses adieu à Drago.

Ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait, Drago avait réussit à synthétiser l'élément actif du polynectar pour en créer une potion légèrement verte qui répondait exactement aux attentes.

« Ton maître t'as bien formé jeune Malefoy. Tu es devenu un bien meilleur Maître des Potions que ce cher Rogue à présent. Il serait fier de toi » Déclara Hermione.

A la fois excités mais peinés, Drago et Hermione rédigèrent une lettre à leur ancien Directeur afin de lui demander une audience de conseil. Celle-ci mettait un terme à leurs retrouvailles.

Olivier fut ravi d'apprendre que le projet de Hermione touchait à sa fin.

Et même s'il savait que c'était sûrement une des dernières soirée que pourrait passer sa petite amie avec celui qu'il prenait pour un nouvel ami, il préféra, égoïstement, rentrer pour faire une surprise à sa dulcinée.

La soirée fut agitée, et ils dormirent assez peu, cependant Hermione se leva de bonne heure et rejoint son bureau en espérant trouver la réponse de Dumbledore.

Lorsque Drago arriva à l'hôpital, il trouva tout le personnel en émoi. Au bout du couloir Hermione arborait un sourire rayonnant et en se rapprochant d'elle, il comprit que toute cette folie émanait de la magnifique bague qu'elle portait.

Olivier l'avait demandé en mariage la veille, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient peu dormi, mais malgré les cernes ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Pour Drago la nuit avait était moins rose, il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Emma qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir faire d'efforts pour le retrouver.

Il se précipita dans le bureau où un magnifique Hibou grand duc attendait avec une lettre au saut de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait ce soir même pour un festin au château et serait honoré de découvrir avec eux cette trouvaille digne de deux des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.

Mais même cela ne redonna pas d'espoir au cœur de Drago.

Deux grandes déceptions sentimentales en douze heures déstabiliseraient même un Malefoy.

Il laissa un mot à l'attention de Hermione la félicitant et lui expliquant qu'il était rentré chez lui se préparer et qu'il l'attendrait cet après midi à 5h devant l'hôpital pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Hermione comprit immédiatement, au risque de passer pour quelqu'un de prétentieux, que Drago n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps pour se préparer, mais qu'il ne supportait sûrement pas l'idée de la voir fiancée.

Elle s'était jurée d'être à lui. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas il l'aimait, elle le savait trop bien. Depuis le jour où il lui avait dit Adieu la dernière année, elle savait que ce petit rien d'espoir venait de mourir en elle comme une veilleuse que même Olivier n'avait pas ravivée comme au temps où elle brûlait pour lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui et jusqu'à sa mort elle aimerait Olivier, Drago lui avait fermé son cœur et ça elle ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

A cinq heures comme prévu, Hermione se rendit devant l'hôpital, Drago l'attendait déjà.

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard où une calèche les conduisit à Poudlard.

Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par tout le monde.

Intimidés les deux anciens élèves assistèrent au repas parmi les élèves actuels sans mot dire.

Puis ils furent conduit dans une aile du château qu'aucun des deux ne connaissait, c'était visiblement la partie des appartements des professeurs. Deux chambres leurs avaient été préparées, mais Hermione resta une partie de la soirée avec Drago.

A la fin du repas un hibou avait amené une lettre à Drago, lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre il l'ouvrit.

« C'est ma cousine » Lança t-il d'un ton réjouit « Elle m'écrit pour me dire qu'elle vient d'emménager au chemin de Traverse il y a peu »

« Briseïs ? Oui elle emménage dans mon appartement »

Drago resta interdit un moment.

« Comment connais-tu ma cousine ? Elle vit en France »

« Ta mère nous a présentées, elle a logé chez moi le temps de ses vacances l'année dernière et depuis que je vis chez Olivier je lui ai proposé mon appartement et elle a saisi l'occasion quand elle a su qu'un poste se libérait au ministère de la magie »

« Ben mince alors ! j'étais loin de m'imaginer ça, mais c'est effectivement ce qu'elle me dit, elle est devenu assistante du ministre de la magie Français à Londres »

Quelque chose n'allait cependant pas dans le regard de Drago

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, vous avez l'air proche, et nous le sommes encore plus. C'est comme une sœur pour moi, on a toujours tout partagé depuis que nous sommes tout petit mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit »

Hermione baissa le regard

« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te parler de moi, je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée depuis »

« Herm, comment pouvais-je t'oublier ? J'ai pleuré des jours entiers à Boston, on aurait pu, enfin et puis non, il a encore fallu que ça cloche, il a fallu que je parte, je n'avait rien à faire à Boston, ma place était avec toi, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai bêtement cédé lorsque Emma à voulu recommencer quelque chose avec moi, mais je savais que ça ne durerai pas. Je comptai rompre avec elle le jour où je t'ai croisé sur le chemin de Traverse, mais Emma avait du le sentir et elle a raconté à ma mère que nous allions vivre ensemble, et j'était tellement bouleversé par notre rencontre que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. J'ai été faible et je n'en suis pas fier. Puis le temps a passé, je suis revenu presque tous les jours là où je t'avais rencontré et je ne t'ai jamais revu, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour comme tout le monde je lise les journaux et les potins de stars et que je te vois avec Olivier en photo. Je t'ai suivi pendant des mois grâce aux news du Quidditch, mais avant j'avais cédé à Emma, je n'allais pas attendre que tu te maries. Enfin à présent tu dois être convaincue qu'on peut changer notre destin »


	7. Chapter 7

salut à tous! je passe en coup de vent vous déposez ça, c'est de l'imprévu total, mais j'ai fini ce chapitre plus vite que prévu et comme je l'adore je voulais vous en faire profiter!

merci pour vos reviews, je suis désolé je suis indigne de vous, je poste vraiment pas souvent mais c'est pas facile.

alords merci a **flo90**(meme ce genre de petit commenaire me ravi alors arete surtou pas! merci!) , **zeeve lelula, elyssia**(je te pardonne pour tes oublie de review, tu ne m'a pas oublié cette fois ci!) **wendy** (tu as deja lu mais j'ai pas mal changé depuis!) **Lisalune** (petite RAR indigne de tes reviews chéries! mais je me dépeche d'updater pour tous vous contenter) **Draco tu es a moi** (vi il comeback!) f**éeclochette**(si je coupe la c pour mieu recommencer! ça va te palire!) **Aeryn **(c'est quoi ton ile? si tu me répon je te di un secret: oui nos tourteraux sont de retour!) **poupoux **(reaction un peu de merde de la part de hermione mai heureusement c'est drago ki reagi bien et tou s'arrange au final) **Arwenajane** ( encore une peu de suspense pour la mariage avec olivier...) **Jay**(merci voila j'espere que tu a pa trop attendu) **dragonia**( ça repren de plus belle si on coupe au bon moment!)

dites moi si ce chapitre vous a autant plus qu'à moi et je vous en ferez un autre aussi beau, ça sera surement l'avant dernier

kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

petit rappel: drago vien de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur a Hermione, en gros il l'iame toujours... mais elle ne sais pas ou elle en est!

* * *

Suite au monologue de Drago, Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser

« Et aujourd'hui qu'en est-il ? » Se risqua t-elle.

« Es-tu convaincue que l'on peut changer son destin ? » Drago était rouge de colère, cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Il avait haussé la voix ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire reculer jusqu'à la porte Hermione. Son air était menaçant et franchement effrayant

« Réponds ! Tu le crois maintenant ? »

« Bien sur que je le crois, nous avons la preuve, non ?

« Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Tu t'en fou de savoir que je ne t'ai pas oubliée, que de te voir est un supplice, que je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il te touche et que je ne peux pas le faire, que je t'aime mais que ce n'est pas ton cas »

« Je vais me marier Drago, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça » Hermione sanglotait adossée à la porte, mais elle tentait tout de même d'être convaincre, malgré cette sensation de doute qui la paralysait.

Habituellement froid et distant, personne ne s'attendait à un tel changement de situation de la part de Drago. On aurait dit un homme différent, mais Hermione savait exactement qui elle avait en face d'elle car ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago lui déballait d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir dit ça, il ne pouvait pas dire ça comme ça. Ses yeux étaient rouges et pleins de colères.

Pourtant elle avait espéré depuis si longtemps qu'il revienne et lui dise ça, mais aujourd'hui c'était trop tard, elle était fiancée.

Il y a deux jours tout aurait été différent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione regagna sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Drago était lui aussi en colère, elle lui avait fait cracher la vérité et tentait à présent de la lui faire ravaler.

Il décida de se partir se promener dans le château pour oublier, mais retourna en vain dans sa chambre et se coucha.

Le sommeil fut tout aussi dur pour elle que pour lui à trouver. Et au petit matin aucun ne se sentait prêt pour affronter leurs anciens professeurs.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pour une note qu'ils se faisaient évaluer mais bien pour leurs carrières. Ce qui les rendait encore plus nerveux.

Hermione avait les yeux rouges, ce qui trahissait qu'elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Drago était quand à lui impassible, froid, comme à son habitude.

La présentation fut loin d'être aussi chaleureuse que s'était plu à l'imaginer hermione.

Au contraire, tout le monde avait senti le léger malaise qui régnait.

Mais la découverte avait été acclamée comme il se doit, et les deux jeunes gens sincèrement félicités, non sans une pointe de jalousie peut être.

Puis chacun était reparti chez soi, pour se mettre à rédiger le rapport qu'ils enverraient au ministère sans même un Aurevoir.

Hermione avait aidé son amie Briséïs à s'installer, et squattait assez régulièrement lors des absences de plus en plus répétée d'Olivier.

Bien sur Hermione ne tint pas sa promesse, elle ne trouva pas la force de raconter la vérité à son fiancé, elle lui avait juste dit que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, ils avaient été proche un moment, mais il ne savait rien de plus de l'histoire, encore moins cet évènement à Poudlard.

En revanche Briséïs avait été informée de toute l'histoire en détail, et chose rare elle avait eu droit aux deux versions.

Six mois passèrent. Hermione n'avait plus revu Drago, et n'en parlait plus à personne.

Elle n'avait pas oublié Narcissa pour autant et malgré sa nomination au poste de chef du département des recherches de l'hôpital, elle passait la voir dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Briséïs avait du passer par là et raconter quelques détails à sa tante, ce qui avait eu pour conséquences plutôt positives que Narcissa ne parle plus de son fils à Hermione. Hermione la soupçonnait également d'organiser tout un planning compliqué afin d'être sure qu'ils ne se croisent jamais, ni chez elle, ni chez Narcissa.

Suite à la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'équipe d'Olivier s'était promis de remporter la suivante, elle débutait dans à peine six mois et Olivier n'avait plus que ça en tête, ce qui désespérait Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à fixer une date pour leur mariage.

Elle en venait à se demander si l'equipe perdait est ce qu'il n'annulerait pas carrément le mariage.

Pourtant elle continuait à aller le voir assez régulièrement ses jours de congés, elle n'était pas fan mais aimait voir son fiancé évoluer dans les airs.

Depuis quelques temps déjà elle avait remarqué une autre jeune femme très présente dans les gradins lors des entraînements, sûrement une copine d'un des gars de l'équipe.

Elle se décida à aller lui parler un après midi.

Elle s'appelait Mélisande, elle était Londonienne et était une amie d'enfance de Jim un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, elle était ''fan fan fan de Quidditch'' comme elle se plaisait à le répéter.

« Je les suis depuis des années, mais je ne suis pas trop proche des autres joueurs, Jim refuse de me les présenter »

« Et pourquoi ça ? ils sont tous adorables, en plus tu t'entendrais bien avec eux, ils ne parle guère plus que de Quidditch » S'amusa Hermione.

« Si ce n'est pas Jim, qui c'est qui me les présentera ? »

« Moi, viens, l'entraînement est fini »

Les deux filles descendirent sur le terrain ou le gardien les laissa pénétrer car il connaissait bien Hermione.

Sortis de leur monde, tous les joueurs semblèrent remarquer que Mélisande était une femme, et qu'ils étaient tous célibataires sauf Olivier.

Habituellement, Olivier se faisait chambrer sur le fait qu'il allait se marier, mais depuis que Mélisande était rentrée dans leurs vies certains l'enviaient, et lui répétaient sans cesse sa chance. Hermione commença alors à déserter les entraînements pour les boutiques de mariage, se disant que ça viendrait sûrement vite.

Briséïs était toujours là pour accompagner Hermione chez les traiteurs ou les boutiques de mariage afin de commencer à préparer toutes ces petites choses dont Olivier n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper. Elle refusait de se l'avouer mais ça la désespérait un peu de faire ça sans lui.

Il était le seul à qui Mélisande n'avait pas mit dans la tête l'envie précipitée de se marier.

Heureusement le nouveau travail de Hermione au sein de l'hôpital lui permettait de s'évader dans ses recherches poussées.

Les entraînements prirent un rythme effrénés , au moins dix heures par jour, au grand désespoir de Hermione.

Très vite sa vie devint extrêmement monotone, boulot, Briséïs, Briséïs, boulot.

Mais il manquait un élément à l'équation : Olivier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est normal qu'il soit _pour le moment_ installé avec son équipe dans les locaux du stade de Londres, ce n'est qu'à cinq minutes d'ici, mais il doit s'entraîner, la coupe du monde c'est bientôt » Mais même le discours d'habitude convaincant de sa meilleure amie ne suffisait plus à Hermione.

« Non, il me délaisse, je crois qu'il a oublié qu'il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Oh, si c'est pas moi, il demandera à cette chère Mélisande, elle les a tous retournés, je pense qu'ils vont tous l'épouser ensemble, une équipe de Quidditch c'est soudé !» Elle s'était redressée, la main sur le cœur, histoire de caricaturer un peu plus cette stupide dévotion de son fiancé pour un sport.

Hermione avait migré de l'épaule de Harry, bien trop pris, à celle de Briséïs, mois large mais tout aussi efficace.

« Arrêtes-toi, il t'a demandé de venir ce week-end le voir, vous allez passer du temps ensemble. Réjouis-toi ! »

Hermione avait retrouvé un peu le moral, et elle se rendit au camp d'entraînement le samedi matin très tôt.

Olivier volait déjà, mais il descendit en piquet pour la rejoindre.

Mélisande arriva presque en même temps qu'elle et tous les joueurs firent une pause.

« Je me demandais si tu me reconnaîtrai » Lança t-elle sarcastiquement, l'air boudeur.

« Ma chérie il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, j'ai pris une grande décision qui va changer nos vies, mais je ne fais ça que pour notre bonheur, j'espère que tu es prête»

Olivier arborait un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Hermione.

Hermione songeait déjà au mariage, il avait du se décider.

« Bon, ça va vouloir dire qu'il faudra déménager, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que nos vies vont changer » s'il avait été une femme quiconque aurait pensé qu'elle allait annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais cela que pouvait être qu'une magnifique nouvelle pour quelqu'un aussi désemparée qu'elle en ce moment.

« Le coach a décidé de tous nous faire emménager en Allemagne, aux abords du terrain qui va accueillir la coupe, afin que nous connaissions le terrain » Olivier souriait tellement qu'il ne vit pas les larmes se former sur les joues de Hermione.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle qui s'attendait à une bonne nouvelle venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Olivier venait de sacrifier ce qu'il restait d'espoir chez sa fiancée.

« Le Quidditch, soupira t-elle, le Quidditch LE QUIDDITCH il n'y a que ça dans ta tete ? Tu penses à moi des fois ? Non je ne partirais pas avec toi, mais toi vas t-en, vas jouer ta vie et ta carrière, s'il n'y a que ça pour quoi tu donnes de l'attention »

Olivier n'avait visiblement pas prévu cette réponse, et ne la comprenait pas.

« J'ai une vie aussi, ça fait des mois que tu t'en rends plus compte mais je ne fais pas que t'attendre à la maison surtout que tu ne rentres jamais. Je refuse de tout abandonner comme ça, mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui m'abandonne »

« Hermione, je suis désolé, tu sais ce que ça représente cette victoire pour nous, ça sera bientôt fini, je te promets »

« Non, tu as fait passer la réussite de ton équipe avant celle de ton couple, et même si tu reviens ça recommencera dans quatre ans, alors s'il faut, je prendrais les grands moyens mais je refuse de vivre comme ça »

« Non s'il te plait, attends, nous allons nous marier, je te promets, dès que la coupe est finie, je t'emmène à l'église et je ne te quitte plus »

« Ben voyons, comme ça j'organise tout toute seule »

« Je te fais confiance pour ça chérie » Il esquissa un petit rire qui sonnait faux, il ne savait pas si Hermione plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse.

« NON ! Je ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas t'épouser pour que je ne supporte encore moins tes séjours je ne sais où, toujours pour ce satané sport »

« Mais…

« Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé seule, je ne t'attendrais pas toute ma vie »

« Je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et le Quidditch »

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, je le fais pour toi. Fais ta coupe du monde, si je dois te revoir je te reverrais après »

Hermione avait été ferme, un peu trop peut être. Mais elle ne regrettait pas.

Elle était partie assez vite, et avait rejoint machinalement le chemin de traverse pour y retrouver Briséïs.

Elle rentra pratiquement sans frapper et s'effondra sur le canapé de son amie.

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et Briséïs fut surprise voire mal à l'aise de la voir.

« Herm, mais, mais… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu ne peux pas rester »

« On s'est disputé avec Olivier, ça ne va plus du tout, il voulait qu'on aille en Allemagne toujours pour son foutu sport, alors j'ai rompu » Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots sans faire attention à ce que venais de dire son amie.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ma chérie écoute, je suis désolée, mais sachant ça tu ne peux encore moins rester ici, tu es ma meilleure amie, je serais toujours là pour toi, mais je suis là aussi pour veiller sur toi, donc pour ton bien je te demande de rentrer chez toi, tu ne peux vraiment pas rester, mais je te promets que je viens te voir dans une demi-heure, ok ? »

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus de chez moi puisque je ne vais pas continuer à vivre chez mon ex petit ami »

Briséïs ne sut pas quoi dire, seul un long soupir de désespoir profond sorti de sa gorge.

Elle complètement paniquée, et Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je comprends rien » Hermione regarda autour d'elle de ses yeux remplis de larmes et vit une veste d'homme sur la chaise derrière elle « Il y a quelqu'un, c'est ça, tu ne veux pas que je vois ton homme ? »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça, mais tu ne devais pas être là du week-end, tu devais voir Olivier et…

… c'est bon j'en ai trouvé…

Drago venait d'entrer dans l'appartement en trombe, le temps que Hermione tourne la tête, Briséïs était tombée sa chaise.

Personne n'osa parler pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Briséïs reprenne ses esprits et commence à parler tout doucement sans lever les yeux

« Il est venu passer deux jours avec moi, il était juste sorti parce qu'il devait acheter un truc en bas, Herm tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, tu devais pas être là, je suis désolée je voulais pas que vous tombiez l'un sur l'autre » Elle paraissait complètement désemparée.

« C'est pas ta faute » s'exclamèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Hermione avait toujours les yeux pleins de larmes, mais le fixait également.

D'un coup elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras, où elle fut accueillie sans protestation.

Briséïs était également effondré, elle marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles parmi lesquels « … pas facile … voir tous les deux séparément … organiser rencontre … cacher à ma meilleure amie … savais que ça arriverai … »

Mais Hermione pleurait bien trop fort pour entendre, et Drago était visiblement perdu dans son esprit.

Briséïs avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de son chat qui miaulait à son oreille comme pour lui dire des mots pour la calmer. Elle ne vit pas Hermione et Drago qui se séparèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? » Demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

Hermione envoya un regard à Briséïs comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait dire.

Mais elle lui répondit à haute voix

« Tu sais où tu vas si tu parles, mais de toute façon c'est inévitable. Je vais vous laisser »

Elle attrapa son sac et sorti de l'appartement en se demandant si elle pourrait y revenir un jour.

Drago se redressa pour se trouver face à Hermione, l'air menaçant avec les bras croisés et sa moue sévère.

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration

« J'ai rompu avec Olivier »

« Pourquoi ça ? ça semble assez soudain »

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder, leur discussion pouvait évoluer de milles manières différentes mais dans tous les cas ça évoluerai fort.

« Il ne pense plus qu'à son stupide Quidditch, et me délaisse. J'ai pensé qu'il valait peut être mieux faire ça avant le mariage »

« Certes. Tu sembles bien bouleversée de le quitter alors qu'il t'a fait souffrir »

Drago était froid comme à son habitude, et Hermione avait oublié qu'il pouvait être aussi blessant et fut choquée par ces mots. Elle s'était levée et le regardait droit dans yeux

« Il était mon fiancé ! » Elle avait élevé la voix « Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne vous blesse que son amour pour elle s'envole pour autant »

« Donc tu m'aimes toujours »

Il n'y avait toujours aucune expression dans sa voix, mais elle avait transpercé la tête de Hermione et la réaction fut immédiate. De grosses larmes firent leur apparition sur ses joues et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Toujours aussi impassible, Drago s'avança jusqu'à Hermione et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans pratiquement reprendre leur souffle, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Drago avait agit comme un robot depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'appartement et l'avait aperçu, mais à présent son comportement était on ne peut plus humain. Il respirait fort comme si on l'avait empêché de respirer depuis des années.

Hermione quant à elle, avait arrêté de pleurer, et profitait autant que lui de cet instant.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à respirer qu'ils réalisèrent que leur séparation pendant ces quatre années les avaient effectivement empêchés de respirer, puisque l'air qu'ils inhalaient en ce moment leur paraissait pour la première fois depuis longtemps pur et frais. Tous deux sentirent leurs poumons atrophiés se libérer et serrer leur cœur dans leur cage thoracique jusqu'à ce que ça en soit douloureux.

Ils comprirent ainsi que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Sauf peut être Zoreilles, le chat de Briséïs qui était accroché à la jambe de Hermione comme pour attirer son attention. Ce chat avait du être un Humain dans sa précédente vie, car ses yeux savaient exprimer mieux que personne les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Son miaulement roque et à la fois doux était reconnaissable parmi mille, c'était celui qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser à sa maîtresse. Hermione repensa à son amie qui devait errer en ville et fut rongée de remord, elle attrapa le chat et commença à s'excuser devant lui.

La scène était assez comique et fit rire Drago de bon cœur.

C'est précisément à ce moment que Briséïs rentra dans l'appartement une main sur les yeux

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites, mais j'ai pas pris de veste et il a commencé à neiger dehors et je ressors immédiatement mais je prends juste ma veste, vous dérangez pas pour moi »

Hermione éclata de rire devant la scène, Briséïs tâtonnait sur le mur pour trouver le porte-manteau, aveuglée par sa main toujours sur les yeux.

Drago riait toujours aussi.

Briséïs enleva sa main et fut visiblement soulagée de voir ses amis ne s'étaient pas entre-tués, et surtout qu'ils étaient toujours habillés.

« Zoreilles nous a prévenu que tu allais arriver, assieds toi je vais faire du thé »

Le chat se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse couverte de neige qui était planté devant la porte.

Drago s'approcha de sa cousine et la pris dans ses bras en lui souriant.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça toi ! ça fait plaisir » S'exclama t'elle.

Hermione rentra dans le salon avec un plateau et de quoi manger. Mais Drago décida de laisser les deux amies seules un moment, il reviendrait le soir.

Hermione l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte. Drago hésita une seconde avant de l'embrasser.

« C'est peut être un peu tôt » se risqua Hermione.

« Pour moi quatre ans c'est déjà bien trop »

« Je parlais de moi et Olivier, on est à peine séparés et…

… Et moi je te parle de nous, il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse. Je t'aime »

« Et le destin dans tout ça ? » Demanda Hermione pour le taquiner.

« Je crois qu'il a changé ses plans ! »

Hermione rentra dans l'appartement et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à son amie.

Les filles décidèrent de descendre faire les magasins tôt dans l'après-midi pour se changer les idées.

En début de soirée Drago sonna à la porte, il s'était changé et portait à présent une chemise noire en satin très classe, sous un épais manteau.

Ils invita les deux filles à dîner, en leur promettant une surprise.

Les filles avaient déjà passé en revu leur achat mais ce fut le drame lorsqu'elles durent choisir leur tenue pour la soirée.

Enfin ils se mirent en route.

Hermione connaissait le restaurant, car elle y avait mangé avec Drago lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés un an auparavant, il était situé juste en face de l'appartement de Drago.

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait une table où était assise une femme que Hermione reconnu immédiatement

« Narcissa ! »

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent longuement, imitées juste après par Briséïs.

« Ce soir est un grand soir » Lança Drago une coupe de champagne à la main « Je me trouve entouré de toutes les femmes de ma vie, c'est un moment que j'ai longtemps espéré et je ne peux que m'en réjouir »

L'ambiance était joyeuse. C'était la première sortie de Narcissa depuis longtemps et elle semblait ravie, elle observait discrètement son fils et se réjouie de le voir si heureux, bien qu'elle n'en comprenait pas totalement la raison. Elle avait considéré Hermione comme une fille depuis qu'elle s'était rencontrées et rapprochées, et elle n'aurait jamais rêvé mieux que de la voir rendre son fils heureux.

Apres tout, une mère ressent les sentiments profonds de ses enfants et au fond d'elle, et Narcissa savait que c'était Hermione que son fils cherchait désespérément.

Un peu avant le dessert, Drago invita Hermione à danser sur la douce musique qui envahissait le restaurant.

Pendant ce temps, Briséïs raconta brièvement à Narcissa l'épisode qu'elle avait raté.

Elles restèrent assise à regarder le plus beau couple qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu se mouvoir lentement sur la piste de danse.

Narcissa était visiblement émue, elle attrapa la main de Briséïs et la serra dans la sienne

« Drago te doit beaucoup ma chérie, et moi aussi, parce que tu as su lui rendre son sourire, et par la même occasion le mien »

« Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'était leur destin, au contraire moi j'essayais de faire pour le bien de chacun, et surtout pour le bien de Hermione car je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se voient, mais cette fois j'ai était dépassée, et je n'ai rien dit ni fait pour empêcher ça, car je savais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle et à présent il n'y avait plus Olivier dans sa vie » Répondit Briséïs gênée.

« C'est évidement triste pour ce pauvre Olivier, mais il avait voué leur mariage à l'échec en agissant ainsi avec elle. Hermione a besoin d'attention et d'amour, je ne souhaite que son bonheur, avant même le mien »

« Je crois qu'elle l'a trouvé son bonheur tatie ! »

Narcissa soupira

« Avais-tu déjà remarqué combien mon fils était beau avant ce soir ? »

« Je maudis tous les jours la vie de nous avoir donné le même sang… » Briséïs soupira à son tour.

« Je te parle de ce petit quelque chose qui est apparu ce soir précisément »

« C'est l'amour ! »


	8. Chapter 8

La fin approche, mais je n'en suis pas si sure en fait, je me suis régalée à ecrire ce chapitre et le prochain qui est entrain risque de faire rallonger les evenements, si vous en avez marre, dites le moi, mais je pense continuer encore un peu.

Je me suis battue tout au long de Chronos pour affirmer que ce n'était pas une fic drole, mais je me résigne pour Némésis, je rigole bien en ecrivant certains passages, alors qu'il en soit de meme pour vois !

* * *

**RAR **: avec une moyenne de 17.57 review par chapitre, merci a à tous !

**Zeeve lelula** : ah ben après 4ans je sais pas si beaucoup réfléchiraient, mais Hermione se pose la question dans ce chapitre et la réponse j'espère t'ira !

**Ayuluna** : Oh non sont vraiment pas malin, pi bon le destin a jouer contre eux faut dire, effectivement le futur est légèrement différent de chronos, mais pas tant que ça ! ;)

**Dragonia** : j'aimais bcp olivier, mais il me fallait un moyen de le faire partir, en relisant hp1 je me suis dit que le capitaine de quidditch était forcement obsédé par ça !

**Feeclochette** : oui ça va durer, a tout les sens du terme, leur amour, la fic, tout !

**Sarah Black** : merci ! Briséïs est légèrement inspiré de moi, et Zoreilles de mon chat, alors moi aussi je l'aime bcp ! mais tu es la seule a me l'avoir dit alors ça me fait plaisir !

**Lisalune **: bon mon monologue sur le comique de la fic t'es légèrement dédié, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aime et rigole de ma fic, j'adore tes review alors continue, même si ta fic est terminé et que je m'en remet tjr pas !

**Arwenajane** : Olivier, non je crois qu'il est passé a autre chose, ça va être étrange pour lui comme sensation, mais Drago l'a bien senti et va tout arranger !

**Miss Malefoy** : oui je pensais aussi que ça serai bientôt la fin, mais disons encore 2 ou 3 chapitres facilement, enfin je préfère rien promettre, surtout que j'update quand j'ai le tps et surtout quand le chap est fini, et ça met du tps, faut relire 20fois et chaque fois j'améliore, pour votre plaisir !

**Aeryn** : non des tourments il n'y en aura plus trop, juste leur histoire en fait… la réunion, chanceuse va !rien que ça devrait te faire passer le malaise du tome 6, enfin ma fic vient aider ! courage !

**Wendy :** et oui les hommes… tjr les hommes ! mais bon on les aime bien quand même, surtout kruminou et dragounet !

**Flo90** : olivier va réagir, drago va le pousser, li vite et tu verra

**Jun Rogue** : j'ai cru que c'était la fin du monde, 17 review d'un coup WOUA ! mais j'avoue que ça fait plaisir ! je ne répondrais pas aux 17, mais une bonne rar générale fera l'affaire ! je suis désolé pour t'avoir rendu folle, mais je me rend folle aussi avec mes idées des fois et c'est pas facile pour moi non plus, pi tout le monde veux tjr me manger parce que ma fic les tien en haleine ! a partir de maintenant ça devrais allé, plus de déception, plus de suicidage !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

A présent c'était inutile d'essayer de se le cacher, Hermione avait des milliers de fois imaginé qu'elle pourrait le retrouver.

Les fois précédentes, elle avait su résister grâce à Olivier, mais ce soir elle n'avait plus rien à dire et redoutait de faire une erreur. Et si malgré la chute de Lord Voldemort leur avenir était semblable à celui qu'ils avaient vu, s'il la rejetait, ou si cela se passait comme avec Olivier, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il est trop tôt se répétait-elle sans cesse pour se trouver une excuse.

Mais en ce moment précis, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle était envoûtée et se laissait aller.

Il avait ce pouvoir et elle le savait trop bien, lui seul pouvait la perturber ainsi.

Drago semblait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il bougeait lentement et serrait Hermione dans ses bras.

A la fin de la chanson, il la raccompagna à la table. Briséïs et Narcissa étaient émerveillées et les regardaient avec un sourire niais, en se tenant la main.

La fin du repas approchait.

Narcissa commençait à être fatiguée et souhaita rentrer, Briséïs transplana avec elle jusqu'à l'hôpital, tandis que Hermione l'attendait chez Drago, juste de l'autre coté de la rue.

Hermione n'était jamais rentrée dans son appartement, c'était simple, majoritairement dans les tons de vert émeraude, mais Hermione avait du mal à s'y sentir totalement à l'aise. Non pas à cause du décor, mais surtout à cause de la situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus.

Ce matin elle était encore fiancée, et ce soir elle ressortait avec son premier amour.

Drago alluma un feu et sortit deux verres. Il invita Hermione à s'asseoir sur son grand canapé.

Il avait du comprendre le trouble de Hermione et n'entrepris rien de déplacé. Il se contenta de lui demander comment elle percevait ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, hier je devais me marier et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu es toujours resté présent dans mon cœur. Je n'éprouve aucun remord à être ici ce soir, mais je ne sais pas encore très bien pourquoi je vais refuser de rester quand tu me le proposeras »

« Dois-je te le proposer ? »

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de ma Briséïs ! »

« Elle ne va pas tarder, rentre chez elle, passez la nuit à papoter, et demain nous nous reverrons »

« J'ai peur »

Hermione se serra contre Drago et l'embrassa passionnément. Mais Drago remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'essaya pas de la consoler, comprenant tout à fait son besoin de pleurer, mais il la serra dans ses bras, apportant ce réconfort qu'elle cherchait depuis trop longtemps.

« Est-ce égoïste d'être heureuse malgré ma rupture avec mon fiancé ? »

« Déjà arrête de l'appeler ton fiancé, et ensuite non ce n'est pas égoïste puisque tu souffrais et que tu es enfin libérée. Olivier n'est sûrement pas aussi mal que toi car il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce qu'il te faisait subir, toi, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec quelqu'un qui te méprisait à ce point »

« Ce n'était pas du mépris ! »

« Cet après midi je suis allé au terrain de quidditch, je connais un des gars de l'équipe, il m'est arrivé de voler avec eux, en réalité je connais très bien Olivier mais il ne sait pas qui je suis. Cet après midi, il s'entraînait avec rage, et lorsque j'ai demandé comment il allait, il m'a simplement dit que le quidditch était son seul but dans la vie, et que rien ne perturberait sa victoire à la coupe »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait été qu'un poids depuis qu'elle connaissait Olivier, et elle se sentit plus légère en pensant qu'il était sûrement plus heureux ainsi. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle était toujours triste, déçue d'avoir raté son mariage, déçue de s'être trompé pendant si longtemps, et déçue au final d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec Drago.

« Je suis désolée Drago » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Lorsque Briséïs arriva, Hermione hésita à repartir, elle pensait avoir besoin d'expliquer certaines choses à Drago, mais ce dernier la poussa à partir un peu à contre cœur.

Tout au long de la nuit Briséïs assura mieux que personne son devoir de meilleure amie en écoutant Hermione, mais surtout en étant présente, ce dont Hermione avait par dessus tout besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Briséïs attendait Hermione à la sortie de la douche avec un copieux petit déjeuné à la française.

« La rose rouge c'est aussi la tradition française ? » Demanda t-elle en voyant le magnifique plateau.

« Non, la rose il est venu l'amener pendant que tu dormais encore »

Hermione attrapa la rose pour la sentir et découvrit sur la tige une inscription fine et adroite

_Midi et demi, fais-toi belle, je t'emmène manger_

Il était encore tôt mais Hermione s'affola.

Briséïs la regardait en riant derrière sa tasse de thé fumant.

« Je passerai chez toi récupérer quelques affaires, mais je ne prendrais pas tout, pour que tu y retourne une dernière fois » Dit-elle l'air grave.

« Merci, je ne me sens pas encore de l'affronter, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, et il sera encore trop tôt même d'ici un mois je pense » soupira Hermione « En parlant de trop tôt, tu ne trouve pas que ça va trop vite avec Drago, et si ça se passait comme je l'ai rêvé, ou s'il était simplement comme Olivier… je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas en fait »

« Tu connaissais Olivier ? Hermione hocha la tête. Et en fait, tu ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Hermione hocha encore la tête. Et bien ne connaissant pas Drago tu ne pourras pas être déçue, apprends juste à le découvrir »

« En réalité je crois que j'ai toujours connu Drago mieux que quiconque, je l'ai aimé pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il m'apportait »

« Alors tu le connais par cœur, et tu ne risque aucune surprise ! Toute façon tu l'a toujours attendu, alors fonce ! »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A midi vingt cinq Hermione était excitée comme une collégienne qui attend son premier rendez-vous, lorsque quelqu'un sonna.

« OH MON DIEU ! Briséïïïïïïïs ! C'est lui, va ouvrir VITE ! je vais me cacher dans la salle de bain »

Briséïs ouvrit la porte à Drago, plus séduisant que jamais.

« Elle est encore dans la salle de bain, elle se prépare, elle est en retard ça fait que trois heures qu'elle y est… » Dit-elle en embrassant son cousin « Bon je file, j'ai à faire, à plus »

Drago s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain qui était légèrement ouverte

« Ne te donne pas tout ce mal, c'est au réveil que je te préfère »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu au réveil… » Hésita t-elle.

« C'était le cas pour toutes les autres » Répondit-il en riant avant d'éviter une brosse à cheveux hargneuse.

Il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour l'embrasser

« Je peux savoir où tu m'emmène ? »

« Non »

« On y va alors ? » Demanda t-elle boudeuse.

Drago alluma un feu dans la cheminée du salon et sortit un petit sac de poudre de cheminette de sa poche, il tendit la main à Hermione qui s'avança en même temps que lui dans les flammes

« Poudlard ! » S'écria t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendaient dans son bureau.

« Tout le monde est en bas » Dit-elle en adressant un salut de la tête à Hermione qui la suivit sans comprendre de qui elle parlait.

Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, Hermione découvrit une foule de personne qu'elle reconnue comme étant le Ministre de la magie, le chef de son hôpital, le Directeur Dumbledore, une partie de son équipe de travail, et des gens qui semblaient arriver tout droit du ministère. A gauche du Ministre se tenait Harry, cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et Hermione lui sauta dessus.

« Miss Granger, commença Dumbledore, (elle lâcha précipitamment Harry), Monsieur le Ministre et moi-même sommes là aujourd'hui pour annoncer une grande nouvelle, suite à votre découverte au sujet de la métamorphose des corps, nous avons décidé de vous remettre la médaille de l'ordre de la science »

« C'est une découverte qui méritait d'être saluée, continua le Ministre, et d'après Dumbledore, il n'est guère étonnant que ce soit une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard qui en soit à l'origine »

« Mais mon équipier, Drago Malefoy, mérite autant que moi cette récompense, il a travaillé aussi dur que moi » Répliqua Hermione au Ministre.

« Il a été envoyé par le ministère, et n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres d'une brillante chercheuse. Il a toutefois préféré une récompense plus sobre, en acceptant un poste de professeur de potions ici même, pour remplacer le professeur Rogue qui hérite d'un poste qu'il chérit tout autant »

Pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione souriait à toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui venaient la féliciter. Elle ne trouva même pas une minute pour aller féliciter Drago qui était en grande discussion avec Rogue.

« Je travaille au ministère et je n'en connais pas le dixième » Dit soudain une voix derrière elle « Mais je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils en ont tous ! »

C'était Briséïs, elle était là en temps que représentante du ministère français de la magie.

« Un hibou est arrivé hier matin à l'appartement prévenant de la cérémonie, le même t'attendait chez Olivier. Je n'ai rien pu te dire vu ton état, j'ai mis Drago au courant bien sur, mais je pensais que la surprise te ferai plaisir »

Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent enfin et retrouvèrent Harry.

Dumbledore s'avança vers Hermione, et fit signe à Drago et Sévérus de les rejoindre.

« Ma chère Hermione, je suis on ne peut plus fier de vous, j'ai ici la confirmation que la voie que vous avez choisie en sortant de Poudlard était la bonne, j'ai cependant quelque chose à vous proposer, tel un retour aux sources, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez l'honneur de revenir à Poudlard afin de prendre la succession du professeur McGonagall à la rentrée prochaine pour assurer les cours de métamorphose»

Hermione n'en revenait pas, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle affichait un visage ébahi, et il le fut encore plus à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Bien sur professeur, avec joie » bégaya t-elle.

« Et bien nous voici en présence de deux de nos nouveaux enseignants Sévérus, n'est ce pas triste de voir la nouvelle génération prendre place ? Cela ne nous rajeunis pas ! Bien, en attendant la rentrée je vous invite à venir ici aussi souvent qu'il vous le sera possible afin d'assister vos futurs prédécesseurs, et j'ose imaginer qu'il vous sera facile de rester vivre ici tous les deux toute l'année » Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione que Drago tenait par l'épaule.

Le festin, bien que sous forme de buffet géant était toujours aussi copieux.

Un peu plus tard, Dobby sauta sur Hermione dans le couloir, alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes

« Dobby est venu féliciter la miss, il est resté caché ici depuis ce matin pour la voir »

« Oh Dobby c'est trop gentil, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, et bientôt nous nous reverrons tous les jours ! Mais je t'en prie, entre dans la salle, tu n'as pas à rester cacher, et en plus tu y trouvera Harry »

« Merci miss, à bientôt » Dit-il en trottinant vers les grosses portes en bois.

En revenant, elle le chercha des yeux, et le vit à coté d'une table dans l'ombre de Harry qui faisait semblant de pas le voir, il était trop petit pour atteindre les plats alors il faisait voler des petits fours jusqu'à lui.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, tout le monde commença à rentrer. Hermione et Drago furent les dernier à quitter Poudlard, peu après le Ministre.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à apparaître après une journée bien agréable à Pré-au-lard.

Dumbledore raccompagna ses deux anciens élèves près de la cheminée par la quelle ils étaient arrivés.

« Samedi prochain a lieu le bal d'Halloween, je voudrait en profiter pour vous présenter à vos futurs élèves, le château vous accueille naturellement pour la nuit » Dit-il dans un sourire.

Briséïs était déjà rentrée et les attendaient.

« Bravo pour ta nomination ma chérie » Dit-elle en se ruant sur Hermione « Je n'étais pas au courant de ça » Précisa t-elle.

« Et oui, je ne squatterai plus chez toi, mais je reste encore jusqu'à la rentrée »

« Tu pourras toujours squatter un peu chez Drago aussi » Se risqua Briséïs, alors que Hermione la foudroyait du regard.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi cet après midi, Hermione » Drago était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

Hermione hésita, un peu paniquée.

« J'aurai vraiment voulu passer cette journée rien qu'avec toi, mais il y a eu la cérémonie » Implora t-il avec ses yeux doux.

Elle accepta finalement, en se demandant même pourquoi elle avait hésité.

Ils transplanèrent directement chez lui. La pièce principale était sombre, seulement éclairée par des bougies installées un peu partout.

« Je ne vais pas dire que je suis déçue d'être allée à Poudlard –car ce n'est absolument le cas- mais j'avais vraiment cru qu'on passerait cette journée tous les deux, et je n'ai pas trop profité de toi là bas »

« Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir retrouvé » Répondit-il simplement.

« Je crois que personne n'a jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi tordu que notre histoire »

« Nos vies sont magiques, ce qu'il s'est passé en sixième année n'est arrivé qu'à nous, et j'ai été stupide de ne pas vouloir me battre pour toi, pour notre amour »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle en avait toujours voulu à Drago de l'avoir abandonné, alors qu'elle voulait croire en eux.

« Emma m'a finalement fait comprendre malgré elle que le destin était le plus fort, je ne me suis pas battu non plus pour elle, parce que c'est à ce moment que je t'ai retrouvée. Mais j'ai vraiment compris mon erreur le jour où tu as annoncé tes fiançailles »

« J'ai toujours détesté te revoir après que tu m'ai dit au revoir, parce que ça me faisait trop mal, et à présent je ne souhaite ma situation à personne, c'est impossible de savoir comment réagir, tu m'as obligé à te détester, puis à revenir vers toi, en me faisant oublier tout ce que j'avais pu vivre entre temps. Tu te comporte si tu étais simplement revenu sur tes positions deux jours après m'avoir envoyée balader. Plus de quatre ans sont passés, et je ne suis plus sûre de rien, à part peut être du fait que je t'aime et que je te déteste presque autant »

Hermione pleurait sans faire de bruit.

« Je n'avais pas tout à fait imaginé notre après midi ainsi, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux, viens avec moi, on n'avancera pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas affronté, c'est lui qui te rend malade, tu culpabilises et je refuse que tu crois que c'est de ta faute ou de la mienne ! »

Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et transplana au terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch de Olivier.

« OLIVIER » Hurla Drago à l'attention du joueur qui volait au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Dray ! tu viens voler un peu ? » Olivier n'avait visiblement pas remarqué Hermione.

« Non, je veux avoir une discussion » Répondit-il d'un air agressif pendant que Olivier se posait.

Il vit Hermione dans l'ombre de Drago et parut abasourdi

« Tu - tu la connais ? »

Drago ne répondit pas et se décala pour que Hermione soit face à lui.

« Que fais-tu avec lui ? » Bégaya Olivier.

« Olivier, voici Drago Malefoy, mon équipier sur le projet de métamorphose, et accessoirement mon premier amour qui hante ma vie depuis quatre ans »

Olivier resta interdit.

« Lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à rêver du futur, un futur où Lord Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir et siégeait dans le château, un futur où j'étais l'épouse de Drago, mon pire ennemi. Petit à petit j'ai compris qu'il rêvait également de fragment du futur, ce qui nous a rapproché. Quand on a enfin compris qu'il s'agissait du futur qui nous attendait nous avons préféré mettre fin à tout contact. Puis le Lord est tombé et Drago a du quitter le pays, je l'avais revu quelques jours avant d'accepter le poste de soigneur. Il avait à cette époque une copine ce qui m'a rendu folle puis je t'ai rencontré. Je l'ai revu par la suite pour notre étude, mais nous étions presque fiancé, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui m'abandonne, et c'est Drago qui m'ouvre son cœur après me l'avoir fermé si longtemps » Elle avait tellement répété ce paragraphe dans sa tête qu'il était sorti tout seul (enfin !).

« Tu m'as trompé ! » Cria Olivier.

« JAMAIS ! » Interrompit Drago « Elle est toujours resté fidèle, même lorsque tu la laissais seule ! Tu devrais avoir honte de l'avoir abandonnée, cette fille est un cadeau et tu l'as oubliée à la première occasion »

« Toi tu n'a rien à dire, c'est toi qui me la prise, et en plus tu es venu jouer le copain sur le terrain pour encore mieux l'atteindre » Olivier, fou de rage pointait un doigt menaçant vers Drago.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ! Interrompit précipitamment Hermione. Ecoute Olivier, je vous ai aimé tous les deux, mais c'était à toi que j'avait offert mon cœur, et tu as marché dessus. Je traverse un précipice mais je ne me retournerai pas, car j'estime que cette fois je dois offrir une chance à Drago » Hermione s'était interposée sentant venir la bagarre.

« Et bien soyez heureux » Lança t-il en redécollant sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Drago et Hermione rentrèrent et racontèrent toute l'histoire à Briséïs. Puis décidèrent d'attendre le bal d'Halloween avant de se revoir.

La semaine allait être longue, Hermione n'était pas d'humeur au travail, et décida de prendre une semaine de vacances bien méritées.

Briséïs fit de même et emmena Hermione dans sa famille en France.

De retour, les deux filles prirent le temps d'aller acheter une jolie robe à Hermione pour le bal, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On était déjà samedi, Hermione avait décidé de dormir toute la journée pour pouvoir tenir la soirée, mais Zoreilles, trop matinal à son goût, lui sauta violemment dessus dans une veine tentative (elle le comprit au bout d'un moment) pour attraper le hibou qui voletait au plafond de la chambre. Il était presque deux fois plus gros que le chat, pour cause, il apportait à Hermione un énorme bouquet de rose et une toute petit enveloppe.

Il était un peu plus de deux heures, elle se hissa hors de son lit, coinça Zoreilles sous sa couette, et détacha les fleurs de la pauvre bête à bout de souffle.

_Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait attendre ton réveil pour t'offrir ces fleurs_

Hermione reconnu l'écriture de Drago sur l'enveloppe, qui d'autre de toute façon !

Elle eut une pensée pour le hibou qui devait tourner en rond depuis des heures pour échapper à se stupide chat… ZUT le chat ! elle s'était vautrée sur la couette sans penser qu'il était encore dessous.

Mais cela ne l'avait visiblement pas trop perturbé, dès qu'il pu, il bondit à l'aveuglette vers le plafond, mais le hibou était déjà reparti. Déçu, Zoreilles quitta le pièce avec un ronronnement très proche du maugréage humain.

Dans l'enveloppe il y avait encore un petit mot qui disait simplement :

_Je suis juste derrière la porte_

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis en pyjamaaaaaaaa ! N'entre pas » Hurla t-elle à la porte avant de se prendre les pieds dans la couette et de s'étaler par terre.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Drago était appuyé contre la porte, hilare du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Hermione, vêtue d'une simple nuisette était rouge de honte.

« Ce n'était pas trop l'idée de toi au réveil que je me faisait, mais ça me plait assez ! Allé, prépare toi vite, on part au château dès que tu es prête »

Hermione se releva de la manière la plus distinguée qu'elle connaissait pour se rattraper et fila dans la douche.

Elle aimait la sensation de l'eau brûlante, ça lui donnait l'impression que tous ses ennuis partaient avec, par l'évacuation.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« DRAGO ! » Elle lança le plus fort qu'elle pu son canard en plastique vers la porte. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça à porté de main.

« Pardon, je m'en vais » Il avait passé la tête dans la salle de bain, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Hermione derrière le rideau de douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entourée d'une serviette s'engouffra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller, elle réfléchit plusieurs minutes sans bouger.

« Toujours pas besoin d'aide ? »

« DRAGOOO ! » Elle attrapa sa chaussure et l'envoya sur Drago qui l'esquiva en fermant la porte, mais elle fut plus rapide et attrapa à la volée quelque chose par terre que Drago reçu en pleine tête.

Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était son soutien gorge qu'elle venait de lancer sur Drago et qu'il était entrain de le regarder comme un adolescent, elle rougi comme une tomate et le lui arracha des mains « Petit pervers ! »

Enfin elle sortit de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard, pour trouver Drago en grande conversation avec Zoreilles.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! » Dit-elle alors qu'il lui souriait tout à fait innocemment.

« Cette robe se porte sans soutien gorge, chérie » Dit soudain Drago, avec une main sur le menton.

« Et bien moi j'en met un, allé, lèves-toi on y va » Elle le poussait avec sa baguette pour le faire avancer.

Ils utilisèrent la cheminée pour aller à Poudlard

« J'adore voyager avec toi » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Tu connais les wagon-lits ? »

« Drago ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le parc était rempli de jeune étudiants qui profitaient de quelques rares rayons du soleil d'octobre. Apres avoir salué les professeurs, ils décidèrent d'aller aussi se promener dans le parc. Instinctivement ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid.

« Hermione ! » Cria le demi géant.

« Hagrid, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je déménage ! Dumbledore me propose de vivre dans le château avec le reste du corps enseignant, et notamment avec vous à ce que j'ai compris » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se contenta de sourire.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement, et tout le monde commença à se préparer pour le festin suivit du bal.

Au début du repas, Dumbledore présenta Hermione et Drago qui furent accueillis chaleureusement. Puis le bal commença, des couples se formaient et se déchiraient sous les yeux du plus beau des couples de la soirée, qui avait lui aussi connu ces moments il y a longtemps.

Ils passèrent la soirée l'un contre l'autre, à rattraper le temps de leurs bals perdus, puis Dumbledore annonça sous les huées l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Hermione et Drago furent conduit aux mêmes chambres qu'ils avaient occupés quelques temps auparavant, lors de la présentation de leur découverte, mais arrivés devant leurs portes, Drago enleva Hermione et l'amena dans sa chambre

« C'est ici que cela aurait du se passer pour la première fois »

Mais ils fermèrent la porte et personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette nuit magique…


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration et j'ai pondu 2chapitre pratiquement en meme temps, j'aime beaucoup celui ci mais il est un peu moins centré sur drago et hermione, enfin ce sont toujours mes héros, mais ce chapitre fait entrer une nouvelle personne.

en guest star, toujours zoreilles, parait que certains l'aiment bien

alors voici pour vous et le prochain viendra d'ici peu.

encore merci a tous pour vos reviews, j'ai toujours une bonne moyenne de review (déformation professionnelle du a des cours trop intensif...)

**RAR:**

**

* * *

**

**Ayuluna**: pas encore conçu le ptit gars mais bientôt, enfin ça va pas tarder mais de toute les façons tu n'aura pas de détailssi c'est ça que tu veux!

**Arwenajane**: on ne se lace jamais d'entendre dire qu'on écrit bien et que la chapitre est genial….ENCORE!

**Wendy**: cette fois tu as échappé à la pré-lecture je me passe de correcteur cette fois ci, mais j'espère que tu aimera autant, bizou

**Lisalune**: mais arête de t'excuser de faire de longue review, si tu savais ce que je les apprécie! pi ça me fait un bon résumé pour le prochain chapitre! et ce qui me réjoui le plus c'est que tu accroche à tout ce qui ma fait rire quand je l'écrivais et ça c'est tout ce que je peux souhaiter, qu'on aime ce qui m'a plu. Alors merci encore et continue comme ça, tu sais que je t'aime , toi et tes review! smouack

**Jun Rogue**: et bien je me demande aussi ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit mais c'est secret, c'est comme toto au cabinet, il a fermé la porte a clé, bref, si tu as aimé le romantique du chap 8, je pense que tu aimera celui la. Merci encore

**Sarah black:** non c'est pas encore fini, je n'ai pas prévu la fin. Mais merci pour la review et continue.

**Sam malfoy**: j'adore quand je rate plusieurs chapitre d'une fic que je suis car c'est un plaisir d'en avoir plus a lire! je te comprend et je suis ravie pour toi, merci de me rester fidèle.

**Féeclochette**: j'adore zoreilles aussi, c'est le nom de mon chat, légèrement inspiré! merci de me suivre depuis le début et voici la suite qui devrait te plaire.

**Dragonia**: plus personne ne l'aime mon olivier! pas grave on s'en fou il est totalement remplacé dans ce chap, sauf une petite apparition qui va te dégoûter encore plus! merci a bientôt;

**LunDer:** merci de me soutenir ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce qui nous tien a cœur est azussi important pour les autres, ça me rend toute joyeuse, alors continue comme ça et merci encore.

**Aeryn**: ce chapitre m'a énormément plu a écrire car j'ai beaucoup ri aussi, ravi qu'il t'ai plus. Renvoi moi du soleil de chez toi, ça aidera mon inspiration!

**Flo 90**: tant que ça de compliment, alors trop merci de chez le remerciement qui tue enfin t'a compris quoi! lol.

**Jay**: merci, j'adore ce genre de review, l'essentiel est dis et c'est ça qui me ravie. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever tard. Il aimait la fraîcheur matinale. Et ce matin encore il s'était réveillé même s'il avait peu dormi, il posa son regard sur la somptueuse femme endormie dans son lit mais s'en alla sans faire de bruit.

« Matinal mon cher … collègue ! »

De toute évidence, Rogue n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie de bon matin. Il répondit par un vague signe de tête.

Drago poursuivit son chemin jusque dans le hall du château pour aller quelques chose à manger.

De retour, il posa son plateau rempli sur une petite table et s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil pour attendre le réveil de Hermione.

Elle se réveilla peu après son retour et s'étira longuement

« D'habitude c'est Zoreilles qui me réveille en me léchant la figure » Dit-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux à son amoureux.

« Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de pouvoir te voir dormir tous les matins »

« Non, il n'en prend pas le temps ! Alors tu vois enfin à quoi je ressemble au réveil »

« Et de toute évidence c'est bien mieux que toutes les autres ! Tu as faim ? »

« Je suis affamée ! »

Le petit déjeuné fut long et tendre et Hermione et Drago en profitèrent le plus possible avant de s'habiller et rejoindre les autres professeurs.

Les premiers élèves se levaient à peine et le château était encore calme lorsqu'il trouvèrent le professeur Dumbledore dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour les enfants, me ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence aujourd'hui ? »

Drago avait déjà accepté le poste, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de remplacer immédiatement son ancien poste au ministère, son nouveau logement était donc au château, mais Hermione n'avait pas songé à démissionner avant la rentrée prochaine, mais finalement un peu de temps pour elle ne lui ferai pas de mal, surtout qu'ici elle n'avait aucun besoin.

« Professeur, commença t-elle, je souhaiterai rejoindre le château dès le mois de janvier si vous m'en donnez la permission, je remettrais ma lettre de démission à l'hôpital dès lundi »

« Le poste ne sera à vous qu'à partir de septembre, mais vos appartements sont d'ores et déjà disponibles, ce sont ceux que vous avez occupé cette nuit, je veux dire ceux qu'on vous a délivrés hier soir. Il fit une pause et sourit à travers sa grande barbe grise. Vous êtes ici la bienvenue quand vous le voulez, d'autant plus que monsieur Malefoy a officiellement intégré ses appartements depuis hier matin »

« Merci, professeur »

Drago et Hermione se mêlèrent aux élèves durant toute la journée, et le soir venu, Hermione du faire ses adieux pour rentrer chez elle.

Briséïs l'attendait de pied ferme, l'air intrigué.

« Olivier avait un avantage, un avantage non négligeable, c'est une star du Quidditch et il connaît forcement toutes les stars de Quidditch mondiale, tout ça pour dire que l'attaché de Viktor Krum est passé pour dire que « Viktor » était en ville et qu'il tenait absolument à te voir depuis tout ce temps, et j'ajouterais que tu ne devrais pas forcement aller le voir, même si c'est une star, parce que tu as passé la nuit avec l'homme qui tu aimes et qu'on s'en fou que ce ne soit pas une star »

A présent c'était Hermione qui n'avait plus l'air normal

« Tu dis que Viktor est ici ? AAAAAHHHH GENIAL ! Où est-il ? »

« Herm, non c'est pas bien ce que tu…

… Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ne compte pas sortir avec Viktor, c'est simplement quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui j'adore passer du temps, et pour finir, ce n'est pas Olivier qui me l'a présenté, Olivier n'a même pas l'avantage de connaître des stars ! »

« Ah, pardon, et donc tu connais Viktor Krum, comme ça »

Hermione raconta à Briséïs la manière dont elle l'avait rencontré après l'avant dernière coupe du monde, et l'amitié qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui depuis tout ce temps.

« Mais à cause de la distance, notre amitié est surtout entretenue par de longue lettre, c'est pour ça que je suis si heureuse de le revoir » Acheva t-elle.

A la fin du récit, Briséïs était abasourdie

« Moi aussi je veux être amie avec une star »

« Non, je ne t'amènerai pas avec moi, pas cette fois, je veux le voir seule, ça fait vraiment longtemps et tu ne gâcheras pas ce moment ! Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'il y avait un match contre son équipe, Olivier me l'avait dit, et surtout comment n'ai-je pas fait le lien plus tôt avec Viktor ! »

« Probablement trop de choses en tête, enfin bref, amuses-toi, moi je vais bouder »

Briséïs s'enferma dans sa chambre avec Zoreilles, pendant que Hermione partait rejoindre son ami.

Elle ne rentra que très tard, et heureusement pour elle, son amie dormait lorsque Viktor quitta le pas de sa porte.

Au petit matin, Briséïs n'en voulait presque plus à sa meilleure amie

« Ça te dit ce soir d'aller se promener en ville ? » demanda t-elle.

« Euh, hésita Hermione, il y a le match ce soir et…

… Et tu préfère aller voir Vicky ! » Continua Briséïs.

Hermione éclata d'un rire mêlé de sanglots

« Tu me rappelles mon ami Ron, lui aussi était jaloux de Viktor, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de lui »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr je me souviens, excuse moi je voulais pas te faire penser à ce genre de chose, je comprends tout à fait, va au match, on ira se promener une autre fois »

Briséïs s'était précipitée sur son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est rien, ce sont de bons souvenirs. Veux-tu venir avec moi au match ? J'ai des pass pour les loges que m'a donné Viktor, Drago viendra avec nous»

« Olivier jouera évidement, tu es sure que ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Je pense qu'il y aura sûrement assez de monde pour que je passe inaperçue, pour le moment c'est l'heure d'aller travailler, je penserai à ça ce soir »

Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses études à l'hôpital, en effet elle avait dédié ses recherches à un seul et même sujet depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler, et si ce n'était plus pour lui, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y mettre. D'autant plus qu'elle pensait à son futur poste à Poudlard.

La journée passa bien difficilement, et elle fut soulagée de voir sa meilleure amie venir la chercher, suivie de peu par Drago. Tous trois se rendirent au stade.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleure vue que celle des loges, et à peine furent-ils installé que le match commença.

L'équipe de Viktor remporta le match avec une facilité déconcertante, Olivier n'avait vraiment pas brillé, au contraire Viktor avait été excellent, et Briséïs ne s'était pas privée de le supporter bruyamment.

Hermione Drago et Briséïs se rendirent à l'entrée des vestiaires où ils purent rentrer car les gardiens qu'elle connaissait bien n'étaient pas encore au courant de la rupture avec Olivier.

Mais ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où se trouvaient Viktor et son équipe.

Hermione lui sauta au cou lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Drago ne laissa pas paraître une once de jalousie lorsqu'il lui serra la main très solennellement. Sûrement devait-il être au courant de l'histoire, pensa Briséïs. Elle n'avait pas osé rentrer dans la pièce et elle fut ignorée par tout le monde sauf par un grand joueur bulgare massif qui avait la moitié de la figure en sang qu'elle s'empressa d'éviter.

Elle erra dans les couloirs un moment lorsqu'une voix l'interpella pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'avait effectivement rien à faire ici, elle répondit donc la vérité

« Je suis invité par Viktor Krum »

Mais trop tard, elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était Olivier qui lui avait parlé.

« Krum ? »

« Euh, oui, Viktor, on se connaît depuis peu, mais il m'a invité »

« Je ne savais pas pour vous, mais c'est bien, il est au vestiaire ? je voulais aller lui dire au revoir »

« Euh, non s'empressa de répondre Briséïs, il est descendu sur le stade, bien si tu le vois dis lui que je suis ici » Elle crispa son sourire, mais sa ruse semblait avoir marché puisque Olivier parti dans la direction opposée.

Briséïs se précipita vers les vestiaires et sauta sur Hermione sans voir que tout le monde la regardait.

« J'ai fait une connerie, j'ai croisé Olivier et je lui ai dit que j'étais là car Viktor m'avait invité et maintenant il le cherche et il faut partir »

Mais ce ne fut pas Hermione qui répondit

« Bonjourr Mademoiselle, rravi que vous ayez rrépondu favorrablement à mon invitation »

Hermione éclata de rire

« Viktor, je te présente Briséïs, ma meilleure amie, c'est aussi la cousine de Drago, elle est française, et elle vient de croiser mon ex petit ami »

« D'accorrd, je comprends mieux, tu sorrtais avec Olivier Dubois ? Demanda t-il à l'adresse de Hermione qui lui répondit par un léger coup de tête en direction de Drago. Je n'était pas au courant de tout cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas Brriséïs, je te couvrre, il est vrrai que je fais toujourrs de charrmantes rencontrres en Frrance »

« Merci ! Et bien si tu repasse dans mon beau pays, tu ne m'y trouveras pas parce que je vis chez Hermione »

« Oui et bien Viktor nous allons te laisser te changer et fêter la victoire, à bientôt » Interrompit Hermione qui tentait de mettre dehors sa copine.

« Je rreste surr Londrres encorre quelques jourrs, j'espèrre que nous nous rreverrrons » Mais Hermione eut un doute sur le destinataire de cette dernière phrase.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Drago rigolait vivement pendant que Hermione foudroyait du regard Briséïs.

« Quoi ? J'y suis allée un peu fort c'est ça ? » Demanda t-elle accablée.

« Non ! Aucun problème, tu as juste mis les pieds dans le plat avec Olivier et en plus de ça tu dragues grossièrement un de mes meilleurs amis, mais c'est pas grave »

« Herm, laisse la c'est pas ça faute, il faut bien la caser aussi, aller viens dormir chez moi, ça te calmera »

« Si tu déménage à Poudlard, je peux avoir la garde de Zoreilles ? » Demanda Briséïs pour changer de sujet.

« On verra, j'y suis pas encore »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'était pas rentré dormir avec Briséïs depuis trois jours, Zoreilles lui en voulait presque autant qu'elle et il avait fini par pratiquement confirmé qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre Hermione.

Cependant malgré son absence, les hiboux destinés à Hermione continuaient à arriver chez Briséïs, en à peine quelques jours ils avaient du changer d'adresse trois fois, entre chez Olivier, ici ou à Poudlard, ils avaient du faire leur choix.

C'est ainsi qu'un immense hibou noir se posa dans le salon avec une lettre dans le bec. Briséïs réussi à subtiliser le courrier qu'elle ouvrit.

C'était une lettre de Viktor, il souhaitait passer la soirée du lendemain en compagnie d'elle et de sa charmante amie pour leur dire adieu.

Evidement Hermione ne rentrera encore pas il fallait donc qu'elle réponde.

_Cher Viktor, Hermione ayant pratiquement déménagé à Poudlard je sui navré de t'apprendre qu'elle ne pourra malheureusement pas être là demain en revanche moi je ne sors jamais, je suis donc totalement disponible…_

Non, c'était trop direct, puis Hermione la tuerai avant qu'elle ai pu se justifier. Le seul moyen était d'imiter son écriture et de la prévenir de suite après, histoire de ne pas faire attendre ce pauvre hibou.

_Viktor, Je serai ravie de passer cette soirée en ta compagnie, Briséïs sera enchantée de savoir que tu as pensé à elle. Viens directement à mon appartement où nous t'attendrons. Merci encore pour cette invitation. _

_A demain,_

_Hermione_

Parfait!

Le hibou prit son envol pendant que Briséïs se rendait au ministère où il y avait une salle réservée aux voyages directs par cheminée vers Poudlard pour les personnes n'étant pas muni d'autorisation spéciale, très vite, le professeur McGonagall apparut pour l'emmener avec elle.

« Attendez ici, Je vais chercher le professeur Granger »

Hermione arriva au bout de quelques minutes

« Que ce passe t-il ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un hibou ? »

« Non, c'est bien le problème, ils n'arrivent pas à te suivre et arrivent toujours chez moi. Et en parlant de ça, un hibou est arrivé et c'était… elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir… c'était pour savoir ce que tu faisais demain soir »

« Ce que je fais, bien je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je serais encore ici, mais c'était à quel sujet ? »

« Oh, rien de bien important, reste ici tu t'amuseras sûrement plus, j'irai pour toi voir ce dont il était question »

« Merci, je passerai le lendemain en allant à l'hôpital pour que tu me dises ce que c'était »

« D'accord, à bientôt » Dit-elle en embrassant sa future ex meilleure amie.

« Je sui idiote » pensa t-elle en rentrant chez elle « Hermione m'en voudra toute sa vie de l'avoir empêchée de dire au revoir à son ami »

Mais Zoreilles à qui elle demanda conseil ne semblait pas trouver cela aussi horrible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Briséïs se prépara et attendit plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée de Viktor.

Elle avait décidé de s'habiller simplement pour ne pas perdre la face au cas où il annulerai du fait de l'absence de Herm.

Lorsqu'il tapa à la porte, Briséïs fut prise de violent remords, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, et s'il le prenait mal, et si Hermione l'achevait.

Mais elle ouvrit quand même.

« Salut ! Hermione s'excuse mais n'a pas pu se libérer ce soir, elle est au château, mais elle propose de te voir demain, juste avant que tu ne partes »

Cela sentait le plan foireux à plein nez, mais Krum ne semblait pas être déçu.

« Tu accepterrai de sorrtirr quand même ? »

« Euh… bien… pas prévu… mais…euh… OUI ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu avant neuf heures du matin, Hermione quitta le château en direction de son appartement. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra tout était calme, Briséïs devait encore dormi et elle allait être en retard au ministère, songea Hermione. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et…

« VIKTOR ! »

Elle referma la porte en la claquant.

Briséïs sortit en trombe de la chambre environ trois secondes plus tard.

« Herm, je, euh, hier, enfin, comment dire, le hibou c'était Viktor, et, tu as dit que tu restais à Poudlard, alors lui et moi, resto et vala… »

Elle s'attendait à recevoir une baffe ou une insulte mais Hermione éclata de rire

« J'ai jamais rien vu de plus idiot et de plus drôle de ma vie ! Mais j'étais loin de penser à Viktor quand tu es venue me voir, mais je préfère cent fois la surprise ! »

Viktor sortit à son tour de la chambre en caleçon.

« Herrmione, je comptais passer à ton burreau dans la jourrnée puisque tu ne pouvais pas êtrre là hierr soirr »

« Désolée pour hier soir, un empêchement idiot, n'est ce pas Briséïs… Mais nous nous reverrons ! »

« Oui, je pense rrester peut être encore un peu finalement »

« Herm, vous n'avez qu'à venir manger à la maison ce soir avec Drago » Proposa Briséïs.

« D'accord, volontiers, à plus tard alors, je file au boulot, bye ! »

Drago fut très amusé d'apprendre la nouvelle au retour de Hermione

« Je n'imaginais pas ma cousine aussi calculatrice, quoi que c'est presque une Malefoy, c'est une Black ! descendons prévenir de notre absence de ce soir »

« Vas-y toi plutôt, il faut que je prenne une douche »

« Prend ton temps, je reviens dans trente secondes » lança t-il avec un clin d'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On était déjà mi-décembre, Hermione avait commencé à vider son bureau et son appartement où Viktor avait élu domicile pendant la pause de fin d'année.

Cela faisait peu de temps que Briséïs sortait avec lui, mais c'était réellement l'amour fou entre eux, et ça elle l'avait compris au premier regard. Ils comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis et si elle s'entendait si bien avec eux deux, ce n'était au fond pas si étonnant de les voir si complice.

Le chef du département de recherche avait accepté à contre cœur la démission de la jeune femme et lui avait permis de partir dès maintenant pour profiter des fêtes en famille.

« Je ne vous retiens pas inutilement, votre présence est avec vos proches, adieu Miss Granger et merci pour tout, vous nous manquerez » Avait-il dit.

Hermione estima qu'il était grand temps de présenter Drago à sa famille. Elle décida dons de passer Noël …

« CHEZ LES MOLDUS ? » avait hurlé Drago, affolé « Je pense pas que se soit possible, dis leurs de venir au manoir, ma mère sera contente de nous avoir et de retrouver sa maison, Briséïs pourra le fêter avec nous aussi »

Mais avant de finir cette année forte en émotion, Hermione avait décidé de retourner chez Olivier une dernière fois pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait laissé et lui faire ses adieux.

Le lendemain, elle marchait d'un pas décidé en direction du centre de Londres, elle avait toujours la clé de la porte et elle entra sans méfiance.

Olivier ne vint pas l'accueillir, elle ne s'y était, certes, pas attendu mais, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à la vision qu'elle eut en s'approchant de son ancienne chambre.

Olivier était en plein ébat avec celle qu'elle identifia comme Mélisande, la fan de Quidditch.

Elle eut le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait plus d'affaires à elle ni dans la chambre ni dans le reste de l'appartement avant de s'enfuir alors que Olivier proposait à Mélisande le choix entre une feinte de Wronski ou tâter du nimbus.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

A partir de ce jour, elle décida d'oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer avec lui, sans avoir à s'excuser de ne pas être méga fan de ce sport de débile.

« Pas si débile que ça » Précisa Drago à qui elle avait raconté l'histoire « Mais s'il est pratiqué par des débiles ça le devient. Rassures-toi mon amour, tu n'as plus à te soucier de lui, je suis là et je t'aime plus que mon balai, moi. Oublie tout ça et pense à Noël, ça va être merveilleux »

Et ce fut en effet le Noël le plus chaleureux que passa Hermione depuis ceux de Poudlard. Ses parents furent enchantés de découvrir Drago, et encore plus de voir Briséïs heureuse avec un homme.

Ils l'avaient pratiquement adoptée depuis qu'ils la connaissaient.

Narcissa, en parfaite maîtresse de maison avait invité tout le petit monde à séjourner durant toutes les fêtes chez elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit si heureuse, entourée de gens qu'elle aimait.

Le soir de Noël, une immense table avait été dressée dans la salle à manger et le repas s'éternisa jusqu'à minuit, lorsque Briséïs proposa de passer aux cadeaux.

« Je commence, avec un cadeau pour toi ma Briséïs »

Hermione lui tendit un énorme paquet mouvementé, d'où Briséïs sortit Zoreilles ridiculement habillé en père Noël.

« Je me suis longuement entretenue avec lui et il a décidé de rester avec toi, car le château n'est pas un endroit pour lui »

Puis la remise des cadeaux dura encore un long moment, Drago avait gardé en dernier son cadeau pour Hermione, il laissa donc Viktor offrir le sien à Briséïs juste avant.

« Mon cadeau est un peu parrticulier, on n'offrre pas ce genrre de cadeau à Noël, mais je n'ai pas voulu attendrre plus » Il tendit à Briséïs une unique rose.

Lorsqu'elle la sentit, elle hurla et se jeta sur Viktor.

« Une rose ? Ça te fait réagir comme ça ? » Questionna Hermione.

Mais Briséïs venait de sortir du cœur de la rose une bague de fiançailles.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, car elle l'embrassa violemment en murmurant un faible «Oui »

« Briséïïïïïïïïs c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations » S'écria Hermione en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« Il ne reste plus que mon cadeau, interrompit Drago, mais à présent j'ai plutôt l'air ridicule, enfin bref ce n'est pas grave, donc pour reprendre les mots de Viktor, mon cadeau est un peu particulier, on n'offre pas ce genre de cadeau à Noël, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas voulu attendre, alors je n'ai ni l'accent, ni la rose mais le cœur y est » Il s'approcha de Hermione pour s'agenouiller

« Mon amour, je t'aime et j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps sans toi, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Oui »

Tout le monde était au bord des larmes, c'était vraiment un merveilleux Noël, et ce soir il y avait beaucoup de choses à fêter.


	10. Chapter 10

Ça a été dur de s'y mettre mais comme d'hab' je me suis éclatée à écrire, c'est un chapitre peut être plus court mais je l'aime beaucoup aussi! Enjoy!

* * *

Petites RAR rapides… paraît que c'est limité…

**RAR générale**: pourquoi tout le monde est si éclaté de voir Olivier en pervers sexuel… l'essentiel de la phrase c'était de voir comme Olivier était passé de Herm à Mélisande! non je déconne, c'était du foutage de gueule programmé!

**Dragonia**: Krum il est a moi, alors je partage que tres peu et tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews le veulent aussi, alors ça va être dur, c'est trop marrant, quand je parlais d'Olivier tout le monde l'aimai puis je l'ai fait détestable et ça a marché et maintenant c'est viktor… faut que je revoie l'influence des fic lol

**Jun Rogue**: le mariage me fait également rêver, il n'est pas pour ce chapitre car je veux vraiment bien le préparer, mais ça viendra! Pour William on en reparle dans ta prochaine review;)

**Aeryn**: c'est pas possible, Viktor est a moi! d'ailleurs Briséïs… c'est moi! lol. Poue Olivier c'est vraiment marrant comme les comportement changent, va lire la RAR de Dragonia juste au dessus, tu me dira si c'est pas vrai!

**Lisalune**: Effectivement tous les passages de Briséïs ça aurait été long, mais je me suis lâchée sur elle dans ce chapitre, celui qui arrive un peu moins mais elle est toujours là et toujours aussi… folle! merci pour ta review, comme a chaque fois ça me fait super plaisir. J'ai eu l'adresse de ton lj par wendy, je le consulte, mais j'avoue ne pas être accro au paranormal, ça me rassure pas! sinon je viendrai t'y faire coucou, tu connaîtra mon lj, il permet d'avoir les news sur la fic. +

**Wendy**: j'ai changé quelques truc hier soir, mais tu le découvrira en lisant, je te l'envoi pas ça fait double emploi, en tout cas merci pour le soutien. SMOUACK, comme Briséïs!

**Lunder**: désolé j'ai cassé l'image du Drago romantique et tout, mais en ce moment je suis trop sur Kruminou alors c'était ma passade nostalgique, Drago revient en charmeur dans ce chapitre!

**Feeclochette**: Viktor et Drago, on hésiterai bien si on devait choisir… moi perso ça serait kruminou… et toi?

**Arwenajane**: coucou! la suite arrive relativement vite, ce fut laborieux mais elle est la alors j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Pour ce qui est de la fin, je la reporte sans arrêt, ça me plait trop d'écrire, et en plus je ne veux pas perdre mes persos, c'est pour ça que tu as encore au moins 3chapitres et qui sait, peut être plus

**Flo90**: je crois que j'arriverai pas a dire autant pour te remercier de ta review, mais disons au moins fabuleux génial de la bombe qui déchire…

**Jay**: merci, j'adore qu'on me dise que ma fic est géniale, je l'adore vraiment aussi, et ça me réjoui de la faire partager, alors voilà la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**

* * *

**

« Professeur ! Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » Hermione venait à peine de traverser la cheminée qui se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Et bien, bonjour Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, bienvenue au château, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

« Excellentes, et vous professeur ? » Répondit Drago pour interrompre l'élan de sa future femme »

« Bien, merci, vous savez les fêtes au château sont toujours simples, comme je les aime, alors cette grande nouvelle Miss Granger ? »

« Nous allons nous marier ! » Son sourire recouvrait tout son visage.

« Félicitations les enfants » Répondit la vieille sorcière en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

« Nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la nouvelle » Dit-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte devenue presque maternelle de son ancien professeur.

Hermione courait presque, et Drago avait peine à la suivre

« Chérie, ne court pas, je suis sur qu'il est déjà au courant ! »

Hermione s'arrêta net le regard suspicieux

« Tu lui as envoyé un hibou ou tu reconnais enfin que c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? »

Mais lorsqu'elle reprit son chemin elle percuta le professeur Rogue qui marchait dans leur direction.

« Vous m'avez fait peur Sévérus ! Nous allons nous marier ! »

« Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir… PARDON ? » Rogue venait de comprendre.

« Drago m'a demandé en mariage à Noël » Dit-elle en souriant comme avec le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Rogue releva la tête pour apercevoir Drago derrière et obtenir un signe de confirmation.

Drago était appuyé contre le mur et avait un énorme sourire en coin

« Elle est comme ça depuis une semaine, c'est insupportable ! Sinon ça va Sévérus ? » Dit-il sur un faux air sérieux.

« Bonjour bonjour » Dumbledore venait de tourner au coin du couloir.

« Bonjour professeur » Hermione venait de se retourner en un bond toujours avec son sourire.

« Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Bonnes j'espère… » Dumbledore regardait Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes avec le même sourire en coin que Drago.

« Nous allons nous marier »

« C'est une surprise, assurément, et bien félicitations les enfants, le mariage est prévu pour quand ? »

« Et bien nous n'en avons pas encore décidé d'une date, mais ça sera sûrement…

…Dès l'arrivée des beaux jours » Coupa Hermione toujours aussi excitée.

Viktor et Briséïs avaient décidé de se marier juste après la coupe du monde de quidditch à laquelle Viktor participait bien évidemment.

Pour Drago et Hermione se fut finalement le premier samedi de juillet qui fut choisi, juste après le départ de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore donna aux futurs époux un appartement plus grand et Hermione embaucha Briséïs pour finir son déménagement.

« Je te laisse mon appartement définitivement, je n'y reviendrai plus » Annonça Hermione à son amie.

« Malheureusement, je pense que je vais le laisser moi aussi, Viktor envisage d'acheter une maison dans la banlieue de Londres, les journalistes commencent à roder dans la rue en bas, et la nouvelle de notre mariage fait déjà presque la une des magazines »

« J'ai connu ça aussi, ce n'est pas agréable, mais Olivier arrivait toujours à semer ces journalistes »

« Oui Viktor s'est installé à l'hôtel et on s'arrange pour que mon entrée soit discrète, et ils nous laissent tranquille, d'ailleurs j'ai bien ri ce matin, je ne sais plus quel journal à le con titrait « Krum déprimé, les victoires ne lui suffisent plus, est-ce l'amour qui lui manque » tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas officiellement quitté sa chambre depuis Noël ! »

« Tu devrais demander à Narcissa qu'elle vous héberge en attendant que vous soyez installé »

« Oui tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée, surtout que ça risque de prendre du temps, la saison recommence dans une semaine et Viktor va être très pris »

« Ne m'en parles pas, Drago a déjà réservé ses places pour la plupart des matchs »

« Ça me faire bizarre de quitter cet appartement, c'était notre appartement et le quitter c'est comme te quitter aussi » Briséïs semblait nostalgique.

« Tu m'échanges contre Viktor Krum, tu ne perds presque rien au change, ne te plains pas ! » Hermione partageait également cette nostalgie, mais elle savait que sa vie venait de changer et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Les filles avaient passé l'après midi à faire les cartons de Hermione et il était temps de rentrer retrouver leurs fiancés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Très vite Hermione s'était trouvé chez elle au château, les journées passaient sans se ressembler, et elle avait trouvé beaucoup d'affinité dans le corps enseignant, mais aussi auprès des élèves qui se réjouissaient de sa venue.

Elle assurait un atelier de métamorphose ouvert à tous qui avait pour but de se simplifier la vie de tous les jours, et il était très apprécié.

Drago, quant à lui, assistait dans ses cours le professeur Rogue pendant qui avait d'ailleurs perdu beaucoup de crédibilité face aux élèves en partie à cause de Drago qui était largement préféré et qui dédramatisait le mythique cours de potion.

Harry avait été prévenu de la nouvelle du mariage dès le lendemain de Noël, il s'était réjoui pour son amie.

La vérité avait été plus dure à accepter que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître, mais à présent il était réellement heureux de laisser Hermione au bras de son ancien ennemi qu'il avait appris à « apprécier ».

De la même manière Drago s'était plié aux volontés de Hermione et considérait Harry comme il se devait.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'importance que sa future épouse prêtait à leur possible amitié (le terme de supportage suffisait à Drago), après tout Harry n'avait pas joué un rôle prédominant dans leur histoire, mais il semblait indispensable à Hermione de vivre non loin de Harry.

Comme Hermione le lui rappelait chaque fois que la discussion commençait, Drago avait sauvé la vie de Harry face à Lucius, et pour cela Harry le respectait et l'acceptait dignement.

« Je l'ai fait CONTRE mon père, non POUR Harry » répondait Drago systématiquement.

Evidement, sans Hermione, tout cela serait resté anonyme pour Harry, une histoire insignifiante en plus de ce célèbre jour noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Février arriva avec les premières chutes de neiges de l'année.

« Chéri, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes pour la saint valentin ? »

« Tu veux faire comme les élèves, aller à Pré-au-lard le samedi suivant? On a jamais eu l'occasion de le fêter là-bas, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de manger chez madame piedodu comme tous les jeunes adolescents amoureux »

« Si, moi j'y suis déjà allé » Répondit Hermione, un air mystérieux dans la voix.

« Et avec qui ? »

« Oh, au moins deux fois avec chacun de mes nombreux copains » Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

« Viktor ? » Proposa Drago impatient. Ce jeu ne l'amusait pas du tout.

« Je sais plus, coupa t-elle comprenant que cette touche d'humour était mal passée, mais pour en revenir à Pré-au-lard, même si j'adore ce château et les élèves, je pense que je préfèrerai un petit endroit sympa et romantique où l'on passerai inaperçu, mais ça empêche pas qu'on y retourne ensuite avec les élèves »

« Il faut que tu saches que si on reste ici il y aura des centaines d'élèves qui tenteront de me sauter dessus pour me déclarer leur flamme et ça risque de devenir gênant » Dit Drago en regardant soudain tout autour de lui, inquiet.

« Faible vengeance ! Mais ne rigole pas sur ce sujet, j'ai entendu des filles de sixième année parler pendant un de mes ateliers, elles parlaient d'un beau blond qu'elles rêveraient d'épouser, et ça c'était juste avant de me demander si c'était vrai ce qu'on racontait à savoir qu'on allait se marier… »

Drago se contenta d'embrasser sa fiancée.

« Briséïs est concurrencée par toutes les femmes de ce monde, et moi j'hérite de toutes les lycéennes de Poudlard ! »

« En parlant des jeunes, ils ne vont pas tarder à aller manger, on devrait aller dans la grande salle »

Le soir venu, Hermione et Drago se rendirent dans leur appartement, Drago, à peine la porte fermée, se rua sur Hermione pour la renverser sur le canapé, il commença à l'embrasser passionnément tout en caressant chaque centimètre de son corps.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amoureux étaient roulé dans une couverture prés de l'immense cheminée de leur salon, Hermione dormait sur Drago qui fixait intensément le feu.

« Chéri ? As-tu déjà rêvé de nous depuis ce jour où l'on a compris ce qu'il s'était passé ? » Demanda Hermione sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Drago s'était redressé.

« Pour rien, c'est juste pour savoir, ça fait plusieurs années, et finalement on a presque rattrapé nos rêves, à quelques détails prés »

« A deux détails près : Voldemort et William » Continua Drago.

« Entre autre, mais avoue que c'est troublant, nous vivons à Poudlard et nous sommes presque mariés, comme dans mon rêve. Et l'autre jour je me suis rappelé de la date à laquelle je m'étais trouvé dans le futur, c'était en 2005, et William devait avoir 2 ou 3ans, ce qui voudrait dire qu'aujourd'hui il serait à moins 1ans, à quelques choses prés »

« Tu réfléchis trop, William n'a pas été crée dans l'amour que nous vivons en ce moment, il y a certes des similitudes entre ces deux mondes, mais il y a des choses que l'on ne retrouvera jamais »

Hermione regardait Drago fixement, elle était presque déçue par ses paroles, au fond d'elle elle voulait y croire.

« William est né parce qu'on s'aimait, dans l'autre monde comme dans celui-ci, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne cherche pas à retrouver cet enfant, je veux juste te dire que finalement peux de choses ont changées, et que rien n'est impossible. Il est tard on devrait aller se coucher »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'évoqua plus ce sujet. Elle en avait toutefois parlé avec Briséïs qui lui avait également conseillé de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu car il ne fallait pas qu'elle vive en fonction du futur, elle était maître de son destin et non l'inverse.

Le jour de la fête des amoureux, Drago invita Hermione dans un restaurant qu'elle ne connaissait pas sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il était décoré spécialement pour l'occasion et des dizaines de couples dînaient en silence autour d'eux. Il y avait une piste de danse où quelques couples bougeaient lentement au rythme de la musique douce, ils furent bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Drago.

La nuit fut longue et romantique, le réveil fut difficile.

Drago n'affichait pas son sourire habituel en arrivant devant les cachots, mais plutôt l'air épuisé mais heureux, ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux élèves de deuxième année, aussi jeunes et innocents qu'ils étaient…

Briséïs avait écrit à Drago pour lui raconter son envie d'avancer le mariage au week-end prochain tellement elle ne supportait plus l'idée d'attendre encore six mois, mais c'était impossible car Viktor avait un match auquel Drago était d'ailleurs invité. Elle précisait ensuite au grand désespoir de Hermione que les détails concernant le séjour en Allemagne pour la coupe étaient réglés par l'agent de Viktor.

« Ma cousine est folle, elle connaît Viktor depuis à peine quelques mois et ils sont inséparables » Dit Drago en tendant la lettre à Hermione.

« C'est vraiment étonnant, Viktor a énormément changé, quand je l'ai connu, il a mis un temps fou avant de venir me parler et maintenant vois comment il est devenu, tu as vu sa demande en mariage ! » Répondit-elle.

« Oui ça va je sais, pas besoin de me rappeler son ingéniosité son romantisme et blablabla, et c'est encore moins la peine de me rappeler que tu es sortie avec lui ! » Drago semblait vexé.

« Mon amoureux aurait-il des regrets par rapport à une période où l'on se détestait ? »

« Oui ben c'est pas la peine non plus de me rappeler ça ! »

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« J'ai pas arrêté de me faire traquer par ces imbéciles de petits parce que j'avais pas les yeux en face des trous, puis tu connais le légendaire sens de l'humour de ce cher Rogue, un rien sarcastique mais toujours vicieux ! »

« Ce n'est que de la jalousie, soit fier d'avoir fait des folies de ton corps »

« Je me vois assez mal leurs balancer ça en guise de défense… »

Deux semaines passèrent, Hermione et Drago nageaient dans le bonheur, tout comme Briséïs et Viktor, les deux couples se voyaient régulièrement, entre deux matchs de Viktor.

Depuis quelques temps, Viktor gagnait étonnamment tous ses matchs et débordait d'une forme impressionnante. Briséïs était devenue sa plus grande fan, et bientôt toute la Bulgarie était au courant. Viktor allait chercher sur son balai Briséïs à la fin de chaque match pour l'amener avec lui sur le stade, c'était leur seule exposition face aux médias.

« On s'en fiche des journalistes quand c'est mon chéri qui gagne » Lança Briséïs en se jetant sur Viktor pour l'embrasser « C'est leur meilleur et il est à moi ! Et je l'aime, oui je t'aime »

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

« De toute façon ils connaissent Brriséïs, ça ne serrt plus à rrien de se cacher, mais ils ne savent pas encorre où on habite, ils n'ont aucun moyen de trrouver le manoirr de ta mèrre et encorre moins le manoirr qu'on constrruit, et ça on compte bien le leurr cacher, pourr notrre trranquilité et celle de nos enfants » Ajouta Viktor.

« Vous planifiez déjà les enfants ? » Demanda Drago interloqué.

« Voui, SMOUACK, plein de petits bébés, SMOUACK, aussi beau que leur père, SMOUACK que SMOUACK j'aime SMOUACK »

« En ce qui nous concerne nous avons décidé de la date de notre mariage, nous commençons à tout préparer » Intervint Hermione « Le 4juillet précisément, au petit matin, au Manoir Malefoy. Narcissa s'occupe de tout là-bas, elle organise la réception avec un ami qui en a fait sa profession, alors un dimanche sur deux, nous devons nous rendre au manoir pour faire état de l'avancement et confirmer les choix, Briséïs je crois que j'aurai besoin de toi pour certaines choses dont je m'occupe, comme les robes par exemple, si tu veux venir faire du repérage »

« Bien sur, pas de problème ! Nous ferons sûrement notre mariage dans le château de Londres, mais nous prolongerons la cérémonie en Bulgarie avec la famille de Viktor, en parlant de ça Herm, tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur témoin ? »

« Evidement ! J'allais y venir pour nous aussi, je pense prendre Harry comme témoin, si tu accepte d'être celui de Drago » Annonça Hermione à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

« Je crois que c'est encore toi qui me connais le mieux et je ne tiens plus à personne d'autre » Continua Drago.

« Ça sera un honneur cousin » Briséïs embrassa Drago.

« Faudrait que je demande à Dumbledore s'il peut intervenir dans la cérémonie, puis il va aussi falloir qu'on invite la moitié de Poudlard, sans parler de l'hôpital et du ministère » S'interrogea Hermione

« Moi je vais me marier au milieu de joueurs de Quidditch, de photographes, de bulgares et de collègues » Soupira Briséïs.

« Tu compte rester au Ministère ? » Demanda Drago à Briséïs.

« Et bien, comme aide supplémentaire sûrement, mais je ne veux plus être l'assistante du ministre, c'était trop de pression, il voudrait que je reste auprès de lui pour certaines mission diplomatique, il m'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais c'est à condition que je garde mon nom, disons que Madame Viktor Krum ne serait pas crédible en mission protocolaire. »

« Mais elle est trrop fièrre de porrter mon nom pourr le sacrrifier pourr le boulot, alorrs ça serra juste prrofessionnel ! » Cette histoire faisait beaucoup rire Viktor.

« De toute façon, ça sera loin de me prendre tout mon temps, bien au contraire, je suis en réserve, la famille d'abord ! Enfin, le mariage et la famille. Elle baissa la voix comme pour dire un secret. Maman Krum de veut pas de petit Krum avant le mariage » Dit-elle en hochant la tête sévèrement.

Viktor acquiesçait lourdement derrière elle.

« Je me demande si Maman Malefoy ne serait pas au contraire ravie d'avoir un petit Malefoy dès demain » lança Hermione en se redressent discrètement vers Drago qui souriait « No comment ! »

« Bon il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer, Drago commence tôt demain matin… moi c'est à quatorze heures » Hermione s'était levée et tirait vers elle Drago qui ne semblait pas ravi de penser à sa journée de demain « Allé viens, on va embrasser ta mère »

De retour au château, en passant par la case Ministère, Hermione et Drago se préparèrent pour aller se coucher, Hermione prenait une douche chaude comme elle les aimait

« Besoin d'aide ? » Drago venait d'introduire sa tête dans la cabine de douche.

« J'ai le choix ? Tu es déjà près pour venir me rejoindre ! »

« Effectivement, je suis tout à toi »

La salle de bain était déjà envahie de buée et cela ne fit que s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce pour leur chambre glacée par le froid hivernal et les énormes couvertures qui recouvraient leur lit d'amour.

Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin, de paisibles rêves vinrent accompagner leur sommeil.

Hermione était dans le jardin, allongée sur une chaise longue et Drago appuyé sur elle chuchotait sur son énorme ventre. Puis elle se levait et en face d'elle se trouvait William qui lui tendait les bras « Maman j'arrive »

Hermione se réveilla d'un bond. Drago semblait dans la même incompréhension qu'elle.

Il balbutia un faible « Et toi ? »

Auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Tu crois qu'il est là ? » Elle avait instinctivement posé sa main son ventre.

« Qu'aurait-il voulu dire sinon ? » Demanda Drago, mais ce n'était pas le ton d'une question, plutôt d'une incompréhension.

« Il est cinq heures, je ne vais pas me recoucher, je devrais descendre dans la grande salle, j'y verrai peut être Dumbledore, et de toute façon faut que j'écrive à Briséïs » Dit Hermione en faisant mine de se lever

« Hors de question, tu te repose ! » Ordonna Drago

« Ah non tu ne vas pas commencer, je dois être enceinte de trois heures, c'est pas la peine de s'affoler ! Allé recouches-toi, déjà qu'avec tous ces efforts tu va mettre deux jours à récupérer, faudrait pas en plus que le château sache ce qu'on a fait cette nuit » Hermione embrassa Drago avec tendresse avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

« Même pas vrai, chui une machine » Tenta Drago avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.


	11. Chapter 11

Voila enfin mon nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant l'epilogue, un chapitre difficile mais que j'aime beaucoup.

je tiens à remercier Arwenajane pour son soutien multiple et legerement forcé on va dire! merci puce

et merci aux soutient des autres qui ne m'ont jamais lachée. merci du fond du coeur les filles!

les RAR sont dans ma bio, sur la page de mon blog, n'hésitez pas à y aller je met des news de mes fic et souvent des extraits

sinon il y a mes deux nouveaux OS que j'adore, alors allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais avant ça le chapitre 11

**gros bisous** xxx

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

« Herm, c'est flippant ton histoire ! Tu crois qu'il va continuer à te parler comme ça en rêves toute sa vie ? » Demanda Briséïs en regardant le ventre de Hermione suspicieusement.

« Mais non, tu es bête ! Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que voyager dans le temps perturbait les esprits, certains sont devenus fous, mais je tiens le coup ! Je suis bien trop heureuse » Répondit Hermione en rigolant.

« Oui ben si mon bébé me parlait par télépathie je pense que je deviendrais folle aussi »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait à présent un mois que William était revenu dans sa vie, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé les mots pour en parler à Dumbledore, en effet cela impliquait qu'elle raconte pourquoi cela était possible car ils avaient… hum vous voyez…

Elle ne s'y était toujours pas résolue, c'était un professeur, et en plus de ça son employeur !

Drago qui n'avait jamais été très complice avec le directeur ne l'encourageai pas plus que ça non plus alors elle passait de long moment à s'inventer leur conversation pour en revenir toujours au même point : Cette histoire n'était pas normale.

Elle aurait presque douté de ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Elle décida donc d'avoir le cœur net au sujet de William et elle se rendit à sainte mangouste rendre une petite visite à ses anciens collègues

Tout le monde était ravi de la revoir, et ses anciennes amies comprirent tout de suite la raison de sa visite. Son départ n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout qu'ici tout le monde connaissait le charmant assistant de Hermione avec qui elle avait toujours démenti toute relation, mais avec qui elle avait quand même fini…

Ses plus proches amies étaient au courant du mariage prévu, donc tout l'hôpital le savait le lendemain et finalement un bébé était une chose évidente après des fiançailles pour des généticiens sorciers.

Hermione connaissait bien évidement la réponse du test, mais rien de tel qu'un avis médical pour convaincre un avis aussi fort que le sien.

Elle irait voir Dumbledore pour lui annoncer sa grossesse dès qu'elle serait de retour au château, mais avant ça, elle décida de rendre visite à Briséïs au manoir Malefoy et en profiter pour voir l'avancement des préparatifs du mariage.

Plus le mariage approchait plus elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait du mariage de Briséïs et de Narcissa plutôt que le sien.

Bien sur elle passait beaucoup de temps au château, mais elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris plus d'intérêt à l'organisation du plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Quand on est petite fille on imagine plus ou moins ce jour et puis finalement tout est différent, rien ne se passe comme prévu, mais c'est peut être pas si pire »

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Narcissa qu'elle prenait un pu trop les devants dans cette histoire, en effet Narcissa avait fait de ce mariage une histoire personnelle, et écartait Hermione en prétextant sa nouvelle vie au château. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais ça ne devenait plus possible pour la future mariée.

Briséïs avait fait comprendre à Narcissa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ce qui était faux, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la situation de Hermione.

« Il fut que tu lui dises, il reste encore trois mois, et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, parles-lui, il ne faut pas que tu gâches ce jour, puis maintenant je peux te le dire, Narcissa a décidé de décorer tout le château avec des plantes vertes, pour rappeler la maison Serpentard…QUE des plantes vertes… » Briséïs tentait de réprimer un air de dégoût, pour ne pas affoler sa meilleure amie.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sans dire un mot

« Tu sais qu'elle est fatigué, elle a des bonnes idées, mais elle en a de moins bonnes… mais il est encore temps d'annuler, elle n'a passé la commande en début de semaine » Continua Briséïs.

« Oh mon Dieu, Briséïs, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour tout remettre au clair, je vais appeler Narcissa »

« Fais attention quand même, je te rappelle que le stress est a peu près aussi mauvais que le surmenage pour un bébé, quoi que si tu en fais trop il te le dira sûrement pendant la sieste »

« C'est pas drôle Briséïs, tu te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'il m'arrive en même temps ! »

« Vas chercher Belle-Maman au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu vas me faire pleurer »

Hermione passa l'après midi à faire une liste de tout ce qu'il fallait faire, défaire et re-faire, le bilan n'était pas si catastrophique, mais il restait du travail.

Au château elle avait tout le temps de s'occuper de ça et même si c'était dur pour Narcissa, elle avait admis « qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop pour sa santé et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose, et c'était bien dommage car Hermione était tellement ravie de tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent »

Le soir même Hermione se présenta devant le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour professeur, vous avez quelques instants ? »

« Bonjour Hermione, que se passe t-il ? »

« Vous souvenez-vous de mon séjour dans le futur ? Vous vos souvenez que je faisais des rêves qui m'ont rendu la vérité alors qu'elle avait été effacée ? »

« Vous ne rêvez plus depuis ces temps-là ? »

« Non, c'est vrai je n'ai plus rêvé depuis des années, nous avons changé le futur, nous n'avons plus de raison d'avoir des visions de quelque chose de faux, cependant il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Elle hésita un moment et baissa les yeux. Il y a environ un mois Drago et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble, et j'ai fait un rêve où je revoyais le petit garçon du futur, mais ce qui est vraiment étrange c'est que ce n'était pas une simple vision, le petit garçon parlait, il me disait qu'il arrivait »

Hermione avait posé la main sur son ventre.

« Il y a des éléments du futur que vous avez conservé malgré vous, vous vivez au château, vous êtes très proche de monsieur Malefoy et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je comptais vous offrir une petite maison dans le parc pour votre mariage » Dumbledore retenait un rire et souriait de toutes ses dents « Il en est peut être de même pour ce petit être que vous portez en vous, il devait peut être tout simplement exister avec ou sans lord Voldemort, vous vous êtes battu pour qu'il aie une meilleure vie que celle avec le Lord, et vous avez réussi à le détruire parce que votre amour en valait la peine. Vous allez lui offrir ce que vous avez toujours rêvé pour lui. Félicitation miss Granger »

« Même pas besoin d'annoncer que le test était positif… » Pense Hermione abasourdie à haute voix.

« Huhu »

Dumbledore s'éloigna les mains dans le dos en sifflotant, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait professeur, je compte m'absenter de temps en temps à partir de maintenant car le mariage approche et il reste encore beaucoup de préparatif à faire »

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre se reposer en attendant le retour de Drago pour lui raconter ce qui Dumbledore lui avait dit.

« Alors, ça serait uniquement pour que William vive qu'il s'est passé tout ça ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris, mais j'y ai réfléchi et ça ne m'étonne plus, c'est même tout à fait logique, disons que maintenant tout ce pour quoi on s'est battu est valorisé alors on va enfin pourvoir vivre normalement ! »

Le couple de futurs parents descendit dans la grande salle pour le repas, Dumbledore avait encore son sourire et regardait Hermione régulièrement.

« Resservez donc à cette pauvre enfant à manger, elle doit être affamée et personne ne s'occupe correctement d'elle ! » Ne cessait-il de lancer à l'attention des personnes assisses autour d'elle.

Hermione se contentait de sourire en retour et d'engloutir son assiette.

A partir de ce jour-là, bien que personne ne soit officiellement au courant de sa grossesse, tout le monde commença à agir étrangement avec Hermione, Madame Pomfresh la traînait dans son bureau pour lui administrer une potion de vitalité tous les deux jours, le professeur Mcgonagall, lui prenait la main pour descendre les escaliers, et versait une larme chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, le professeur Trelawney n'avait plus qu'un mot à la bouche ''que du bonheur à l'avenir'', le professeur Flitwick qui avait toujours eu du mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux avait trouvé la solution avec Hermione et parlait à son ventre sans aucune gène, quant au professeur Rogue, il s'était mis à la regarder intensément mais comme si elle s'était transformée en une créature jamais vue.

Elle comprit à son insu que rien ne restait secret à Poudlard bien longtemps. De toute manière il aurait bien fallu l'annoncer.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Hermione était enceinte, elle avait toujours été fine et son petit ventre s'arrondissait légèrement sous ses chemisiers. Son entourage n'avait toujours pas parlé directement du bébé, mais agissait toujours aussi étrangement. Elle décida donc de convier tout le monde dans son appartement pour annoncer une nouvelle.

Dumbledore avait collé Rusard à la surveillance des étudiants en ce samedi après midi, et avait rejoint tout le petit monde dans l'appartement de Hermione et de Drago.

Chaque professeur arriva avec un petit paquet à la main, ce qui étonna Hermione car elle ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé d'anniversaire.

« Ce château est un endroit merveilleux, tout le monde se connaît et tout se sait, je suppose que ce ne sera donc pas une surprise de vous annoncer que Drago et moi allons avoir un enfant »

« AH BON ! » Interrompit le professeur Chourave. Elle semblait être la seule à ne pas être au courant.

« Faut sortir de ses serres Pomona ! » Répliqua Drago en riant.

« Faites bien attention mes enfants, mon troisième œil en voit trois d'enfant… » Assura le professeur Trelawney.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Hermione servit du thé à tout le monde, et Mcgonagall se leva pour prendre la parole

« Ce petit sera le premier bébé de Poudlard, il sera accueilli comme il se doit par toute notre grande famille, alors les bonnes habitudes s'acquièrent dès les premiers temps, c'est pour cela que nous avons tous amené un petit cadeau de bienvenue à ce petit bonhomme »

Drago remarqua Flitwick faire passer discrètement un petit paquet au professeur Chourave qui n'en avait évidemment pas apporté.

La petite table se trouva bientôt recouverte de paquets de tailles différentes.

Hermione commença à déballer le cadeau de Dumbledore, c'était un petit bonnet en forme de chapeau de sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement au sien.

Puis Mcgonagall lui offrit un petit ensemble au couleur de sa maison Gryffondor. Flitwick lui avait offert le même aux couleurs Serdaigle bien évidement.

Trelawney avait trouvé un biberon en forme de boule de cristal –très original soit dit en passant-

Rogue visiblement agacé tendit le sien a à Drago en précisant que ce n'était pas son idée, et pour cause il s'agissait du même ensemble que Mcgonagall et Flitwick aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais Hermione remarqua qu'il rougissait légèrement et qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage artificiellement crispé.

Chourave compléta la collection de petit ensemble avec celui aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

Puis se fut au tour de Hagrid avec une énorme peluche en forme de Dragon, sans oublier le vif d'or en mousse de madame Bibine ou le kit de premier secours de madame Pomfresh.

Le dernier paquet que Hermione dut ouvrir fut celui du professeur Binns, il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie sur l'histoire de la magie illustrée pour les plus petits.

Puis chacun repartit à ses activités laissant les deux amoureux s'émerveiller sur tous ces magnifiques présents.

Hermione et Drago avaient ensuite rendu visite à leurs parents respectifs pour annoncer la nouvelle qu'ils cachaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Puis ils passèrent une partie du week-end au manoir de Briséïs et Viktor qui était presque fini. Le couple paraissait toujours aussi heureux et amoureux quoi que très légèrement jaloux… Quant à Zoreilles il était aussi perturbé par le nouveau manoir que par cette petite chose qui squattait le ventre de son ancienne maîtresse version Alien.

Très vite l'année scolaire s'acheva, aucun bruit sur la grossesse de Hermione n'avait couru dans le château et c'était tant mieux, ils auraient le surprise en revenant à la rentrée.

Il ne restait plus que trois semaines avant le mariage, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas sa robe, en effet elle changeait de forme à vue d'œil et cela rendait folle la couturière qui était sensée faire du sur-mesure.

Briséïs suivait Hermione comme son ombre partout où elle allait. Avec les vacances Hermione avait préféré venir s'installer au manoir Malefoy pour ne jamais être seule et peaufiner les détails de la réception.

Viktor n'était pratiquement jamais là, ce qui rendait Briséïs dépendante à sa meilleure amie.

Avec la coupe du monde qui approchait tout le monde dans la famille était en grand stress.

« Je vais finir par nous faire une grossesse nerveuse ! Bon allé stop Briséïs tais-toi ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! » Cela la perturbait toujours dès qu'elle posait son regard sur le ventre de plus en plus gros de Hermione « Miooooone, veux un bébé krum » Puis elle s'effondrait sur la première chaise qui traînait.

« Ma chérie, ne te met pas dans cet état, tu va bientôt te marier avec le champion du monde de Quidditch et faire le deuxième plus beau bébé du monde ! »

« Ben le mien il sera mieux que le tien parce qu'il parlera bulgare ! Au fait tu veux voir les progrès que j'ai fait en bulgare ? »

« Je te crois, je te crois ! Alors comment ça se passe avec ses parents ? » Interrompit Hermione.

« Sa mère m'adore, un peu trop d'ailleurs, mais au moins elle n'essaye pas de m'organiser mon mariage, et en parlant de ça, je ne serai jamais prête, j'aimerai l'avis de Viktor sur mes choix et ça prend du temps parce qu'il n' pas trop de temps pour ça, on parle autre chose que rideaux quand on se voit… , et même s'il me dit qu'il me fait confiance ça ne se fait pas de tout faire comme JE veux, si ? »

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il ne veut qu'une chose, c'est t'épouser après, entre la coupe du monde et le fait qu'il ne soit pas plus excité que ça par l'organisation d'une réception, il vaut mieux que tu face à ta manière. Drago non plus ne s'intéresse pas aux préparatifs »

Drago suivait la scène depuis le couloir, il entra en riant dans le salon

« Ah les filles ! De toute façon vous ne nous écoutez que si nous sommes d'accord avec vous. Comment vont les deux merveilles de ma vie ? » Dit-il en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

« Bien » Répondirent les deux filles en cœur.

« Ah ! Dans ce cas il faut que je parle des trois merveilles de ma vie si Briséïs répond »

« Oui, excuse moi j'avais oublié que votre petit surdoué existait avant même de naître ! »

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé » Murmura Hermione à l'attention de Drago qui riait ouvertement.

« Ben m'en fiche, je vais voir mon chéri lui au moins il est gentil avec moi et avec un peu de chance s'il a fini son entraiment il me fera un bébé aussi » Dit-elle en tirant la langue avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Briséïs avait oublié l'incident et était revenue le soir même, souriante, mais sans bébé.

A trois jours de la cérémonie, les filles de la maison avaient envoyé Drago en Allemagne avec Viktor pour l'éloigner de sa future femme jusqu'au mariage, et c'était l'euphorie à la maison.

Dumbledore avait rendu visite à la future mariée et avait accepté de prendre la parole pendant la cérémonie à condition d'être honoré de la deuxième danse.

Plus que deux jours, plus qu'un jour, plus qu'une nuit, et…

« Briséïïïïïïïïïïïs, je vais me marieeeeeeeerrrrrr »

« Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit… Mais si tu dors pas un peu tu ne tiendras pas ta lune de miel »

« Je ne peux pas m'endormir, j'ai passé la meilleure journée de ma vie avec toutes mes amies, et demain je me marie » Hurla t-elle dans un élan d'euphorie devenu habituel ces derniers temps « Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? Histoire de se rappeler de tout ce qui s'achève demain, de tout ce qui nous a amené jusqu'ici »

« Mais bien sûr ! ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé la nuit à refaire le monde »

Au petit matin, malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil, Briséïs réveilla sa meilleure amie qui avait conservé même en dormant son sourire niait mais heureux.

« Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi, sous prétexte que tu te maries, tu n'as AUCUNE cerne, alors que je ne ressemble à rien ! » Marmonna Briséïs.

Narcissa entra dans la chambre pour prévenir qu'un petit déjeuner était prêt.

Puis Hermione commença à se préparer, d'abord le coiffeur, puis la maquilleuse, et enfin l'heure de passer sa robe de mariée, le tout avec la plus grande sérénité, contrairement à Briséïs qui courait partout dans le manoir pour vérifier que tout allait.

Hermione se tenait devant son miroir, avec sa mère, elle fixait son petit ventre élégamment drapé de tissu blanc.

Briséïs entra dans la pièce où régnait une ambiance calme et apaisante

« Il y a un jeune homme en bas qui t'attend »

Madame Granger et Briséïs quittèrent la chambre pour y laisser entrer le père de Hermione, et rejoignirent la terrasse du manoir délicieusement réchauffée par un doux soleil d'été.

Des fleurs blanches recouvraient chaque centimètre de l'autel, des bancs et des piliers.

Briséïs habillée en vert était assortie à Harry et à Drago, les plus observateurs pouvaient remarquer le collier de Zoreilles du même vert émeraude.

Drago scrutait la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse dans l'espoir d'y voir Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin une exclamation générale retentit, Hermione était magnifique, elle resplendissait.

En plus de la famille, leurs amis de Poudlard étaient présent, il y avait également presque tous les professeurs du château, et certains anciens collègues des deux futurs mariés.

Une centaine de personne assista au mariage, et passa l'apres midi dans le parc du manoir.

Narcissa avait prévu a mangé pour environ deux milles personnes, Hermione n'avait pas revu à la baisse ces prévisions, car sur ce point elle rejoignait Narcissa et ses inquiétudes.

Hermione n'avait rien avalé au banquet tellement elle était excitée. Ou qu'elle aille, elle tenait la main de Drago et affichait ce sourire de bonheur total.

La majorité des invités quitta le manoir en fin d'après-midi, pour laisser les « jeunes » entre eux fêter ce mariage jusque tard dans la nuit.

Narcissa avait quitté le château pour la nuit afin de laisser les jeunes mariés seuls pour le reste de la nuit.

Même s'ils dormirent peu, Hermione et Drago se préparèrent relativement tôt pour quitter le pays et partir en lune de miel.

Apres avoir maladroitement proposé la Grèce, Drago avait opté pour un voyage aux destinations multiples, un jour dans chaque pays qu'ils avaient envie de voir.

Les relations aux ministères aidèrent pour autoriser les voyages aux deux amoureux et demi.

Ils revinrent au bout de deux semaines des souvenirs plein la tête.

Et ils repartirent presque aussi tôt pour l'Allemagne et la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Briséïs y était depuis le lendemain du mariage et avait réservé deux chambres d'hôtel pour les deux couples.

Viktor était étonnement serein et Briséïs, au contraire, sautait de partout.

L'ambiance de la coupe du monde était particulière et Hermione et Drago ne virent pas passé cet événement.

La Bulgarie avait gagné en finale contre l'Allemagne et Viktor avait les quelques jours de la fin de l'été dans son pays natal ou il était acclamé avec toute son équipe.

Briséïs avait fait sa première intervention médiatisée en Bulgare pour dire furtivement : « laissez-le moi maintenant il faut que j'aille l'épouser » Ce qui avait fait le tour du pays.

En effet Viktor et Briséïs s'étaient unis en petit comité au bord d'un lac en Ecosse avant de partir pour une destination inconnue en lune de miel.

La rentrée des classe approchait, Hermione accouchait dans deux mois et son ventre ne passait franchement pas inaperçu.

Drago et elle rentrèrent au château immédiatement après la coupe du monde pour préparer leur rentrée et les cours qui les attendaient.

Ils en avaient presque oublié leur stress de devenir enseignant.

« Nous sommes rentré » Cria Hermione en arrivant dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

« Hermione, vous êtes rayonnante, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien merci, un peu fatigué par le voyage, il faut dire que je ne voyage pas léger ces derniers temps » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Les médicomages vous ont-ils donné une date pour l'arrivée du bonhomme ? »

« Ils pensent que se sera mi novembre, alors ça me laisse encore un peu de temps pour préparer sa petite chambre »

« Et bien, allez immédiatement vous reposez, et vous Drago allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, il vous donnera les informations pour la rentrée » Ordonna leur ancien professeur.

« Et vous Minerva, comment allez-vous, pas trop triste de me céder vos petits protégés ? »

« Je reste directrice de le maison Gryffondor encore cette année, et je prendrai votre remplacement quelques temps jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors je me retire doucement » Répondit-elle non sans un peu de déception dans la voix.

Hermione se réveilla le matin de la rentrée bien avant le soleil.

Elle appréhendait énormément ce jour, exactement comme lorsqu'elle était elle même élève.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de leur enfant, se posa sur la chaise à bascule et se balança doucement en caressant son ventre.

William ne lui était plus apparut en rêve de toute sa grossesse, et depuis quelques temps elle avait trouvé un autre mode de communication avec lui.

Il répondait aux pressions de sa mère a travers le ventre, et il réagissait également aux émotions de Hermione, ce qui avait tendance a rendre Drago jaloux

« Ne soit pas jaloux comme ça, sinon quand il sera né ça sera encore pire » Conseillait-elle à chaque fois.

« Je suis déjà bien gentil de te partager avec lui depuis des mois, et en plus de ça il va t'accaparer encore un bon moment, le pire c'est qu'il ne saura même pas qui je suis alors que toi tu sera sa seule raison de vivre ! »

« Mon amour, c'est ton fils, il le sait déjà, et il t'aimera autant que moi parce que c'est notre enfant et qu'il est né de notre amour »

Hermione attrapa les mains de son mari pour les plaquer un peu fort sur son ventre, sur ce William répondit par une légère pression avec ce qui devait être son pied.

Et comme à chaque fois, cela avait le pouvoir d'émerveiller Drago. « Mon bébé » Murmurait-il pour lui.

Quand Drago se leva il alla rejoindre sa femme dans la petite chambre

« Les petits n'arrivent que ce soir, que tu devrais retourner te reposer »

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je suis impatiente mais je suis aussi nerveuse. Tu te rends compte, je deviens en un été ''Professeur Malefoy enceinte'', ça va leur faire un choc et je vais devoir répondre aux questions ! »

« Prépares-toi nous allons retrouver les autres professeurs » Dit-il en aidant sa femme à se lever.

Pour les professeurs, la journée de la rentrée était rythmée par les préparatifs. Dès que Hermione tentait de se lever pour aider, quelqu'un se précipitait pour la rassoir sur sa chaise.

« MAIS JE VEUX ALLER CHERCHER A MANGER ! »

« Oh, mon dieu, pardon Hermione asseyez-vous je vais prévenir quelqu'un »

« Non non je peux le faire seule »

« Restez assise, reposez-vous, je vais vous chercher quelque chose »

Jusqu'à ce que Drago son sauveur vienne l'arracher aux mains des collègues un peu trop maternel à son goût.

« Je n'ai pas vu passer la journée, Je prend vite une douche et on descend, tu veux venir ? » Dit-il en s'essuyant le front avec un sourire pervers insistant. (NDLR : lisalune il est pour toi ce regard)

« Oui et bien moi je l'ai vu passer la journée depuis ma chaise ! Ce n'est pas parce que je porte un paquet supplémentaire que je suis bonne à rien ! » Cria t-elle.

« Ne t'énerve pas chérie, allé viens prendre une douche ça te détendra »

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était dans la grande salle prêt à accueillir les élèves.

D'un coup les portes volèrent pour laisser place à une marée humaine de jeune sorciers.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça fait cet effet quand on est de ce coté… » S'affola Hermione.

A la fin de la répartition , Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discours durant lequel il présenta Drago et Hermione en tant que nouveaux professeurs officiels, et un grand silence envahit la salle lorsque Hermione se leva. Visiblement tout le monde vit en même temps son ventre.

« Oui, vous avez bien pensé, votre nouveau professeur arrêtera ses cours quelques semaines à la fin de l'année, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le professeur McGonagall assurera les cours de métamorphose pendant cette période » Continua le Professeur Dumbledore d'un ton rieur.

L'appréhension des premier cours fut vite remplacé par le bonheur et la passion d'enseigner.

Les deux premiers mois passèrent sans que Hermione ne les voient passer.

Elle était totalement épanoui en tant que professeur et tous ses élèves l'aimaient.

Ce soir là, après le repas d'halloween, Hermione se coucha épuisée mais heureuse.

Un rêve étrange vint perturber sa nuit.

William lui donnait des coups, il lui faisait mal, il disait qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il voulait venir les voir, tout de suite, il venait, il arrivait MAINTENANT

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux

« Drago, Drago, réveilles-toi je vais accoucher »


	12. Chapter 12

ENFIN! Apres exactement 2 ans, je vous dévoile enfin la fin de ma fic...

j'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais également beaucoup de plaisir à ecrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant, c'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière...

30 reviews pour me réclamer avec rage la suite et la voila juste pour vous

ENJOY

* * *

**Nemesis Final Chapter**

* * *

Hermione avait été admise en urgence à Sainte Mangouste. On la prépara pour un accouchement qui s'annonçait rapide.

Lorsqu'on installa Hermione dans la salle, deux médicomages lui bondirent dessus et tripotèrent son ventre pour sentir l'enfant, ça en été douloureux pour elle. Elle se crispa en sentant son fils s'agiter de plus en plus.

Visiblement peu patient, et probablement mécontent d'être là au milieu de la nuit, le premier médicomage administra une dose de calment à la future mère pour qu'elle se calme et que le bébé s'immobilise.

Hermione se sentit s'affaiblir, et s'inquiéta pour son fils qui ne bougeait plus, pour la première fois il ne répondit pas aux pressions de Hermione comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Hermione tenta d'expliquer aux deux médicomages qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu'elle ne sentait plus le bébé

« C'est totalement normal Miss, ne vous en faites pas, détendez vous, tout va bien aller »

« Je vous dis que cette fois quelque chose ne vas pas, appelez mon mari s'il vous plait, laissez le rentrer » Ordonna Hermione.

« Il ne peut pas rentrer dans la salle c'est un endroit protégé » Répondit le même médicomage.

Extenuée et sous le choc des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes Hermione arrêta de se battre et se concentra sur son ventre. Il lui semblait presque ressentir le petit battement cardiaque de son fils qui s'accélérait.

Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes, les médicomages s'affairaient avec toutes sortes de sortilèges autour du ventre déformé de Hermione sans dire un mot. Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement, seules les douleurs répétitives la maintenaient aux frontières de la conscience.

« Je pense que tu devrais le faire rentrer… » Déclara le second médicomage jusqu'à là discret.

Un infirmière sortit un instant et revint avec Drago paniqué.

« Il y a quelques complications Monsieur Malefoy, ne vous affolez pas, nous voulons juste vous faire signez ces quelques formulaires »

« Que se passe-t'il ? Chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi »

« Moi ça va, murmura péniblement Hermione, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec le bébé, je le sens, il ne vient pas »

« Monsieur Malefoy, signez ces autorisations, nous allons endormir votre femme pour intervenir en toute sécurité »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! » Hurla Drago sur un ton grave.

« Le bébé se présente mal, il se met en boule, il bloque le passage. Nous allons intervenir pour le délivrer sans que lui ou votre femme ne souffrent, tout va bien se passer, signez et sortez maintenant »

« Non ! Non ! Je reste avec elle, je ne sortirai pas. Tout va bien se passer mon amour, ferme les yeux, à très vite … je t'aime »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans une maison qu'elle identifia tout de suite, elle y était déjà venue, il s'agissait de la maison du futur qu'elle avait visitée bien des années auparavant. William, âgé d'environ 2 ans comme lors de son voyage dans le futur, était là, il pleurait.

« Mon amour, je suis là, ne pleure plus » Dit-elle en tendant les bras à l'enfant.

William vint se refugier dans les bras de sa mère. Il tremblait de tout son petit corps.

« Viens avec moi, Papa est là bas de l'autre coté, il t'attend »

L'enfant fit non de la tête

« Le ciel trop noir » Baragouina le petit blond.

« Mon trésor regarde, regarde dehors et tu verras que tout ira »

« Préfère rester avec toi M'man là où j'ai pas peur et où personne veut prendre moi »

« De qui as-tu peur ? Il n'y a personne, juste Papa et Maman qui vont t'accueillir et t'aimer toute leur vie »

« Le méchant est là, je le sens, dehors il attend »

« Il n'y a plus de méchant, il est parti et il ne reviendra jamais, Papa et Maman se sont battus pour que le premier pas que tu fasses soit aussi sur que tous ceux qui suivront. Papa et Maman ont mis tout leur amour dans ce monde pour que tous les trois nous soyons heureux pour toujours »

William sembla se calmer, mais son visage indiqua qu'il réfléchissait. Hermione se pencha sur lui et continua de le bercer pour qu'il lui parle de ce qui semblait le perturber.

« Et elle ? Lauryne, elle vient quand ? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de son fils.

« Il n'y a que nous, Papa, Maman et toi, nous ne faisons le voyage que tous les trois »

« Mais si, Lauryne, tu sais la fille avec les gros cheveux comme toi, celle qui vient après »

Le petit paraissait vraiment attendre quelque chose de plus qu'Hermione semblait incapable de comprendre

« Le monde qui t'attend là dehors t'offrira tout ce qui te comblera je te le promets, donne moi la main, je vais t'accompagner »

L'enfant hésita un instant puis visiblement convaincu, il tendit la main à sa mère et avança.

Ils traversèrent tous les deux la porte illuminée pour sortir de la pièce.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux au contact de la petite bouillote qu'on venait de lui poser sur le ventre.

Le flou de la lumière blanche éblouissante devint net pour que Hermione reconnaisse la salle d'accouchement au moment où son bébé poussa son premier cri.

De cet instant, elle décida qu'elle l'aimerait tellement fort qu'aucune autre femme ne lui paraitrait jamais assez bien.

Les mains de Drago étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules et il l'embrassait à présent tendrement sur la joue.

On emmena Drago dans le couloir pendant que Hermione et le bébé subissaient quelques examens de routine. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans une chambre pleine de fleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient trois.

Drago parlait mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle regardait son bébé dormir, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

A coté, Drago sembla s'impatienter

« Tu vois ! Tu ne t'occupes déjà plus de moi… »

« Je suis désolée mon amour » Dit-elle en lui tendant le bébé.

Drago l'accueillit dans ses bras pour la première fois, il était si peu sur de lui qu'il se tenait maladroitement immobile, en retenant sa respiration.

Hermione en profita pour se rattraper et lui demande de quoi il parlait, mais Drago ne répondit pas, il était absorbé par la vision de son fils.

« Ah ! Tu vois, dit-elle un peu plus fort, toi non plus tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés

« Cette petite chose émets de ondes négatives sur nos cerveaux pour qu'on ne pense qu'à lui ! » Répondit-il à moitié affolé en regardant sa femme rire, mais il reprit ses esprits

« Je voulais te dire combien j'étais fier de toi, et que si j'avais les mains libres… Il réfléchit une seconde et posa le petit dans son berceau. A cet instant, il relâcha presque subrepticement la pression qu'il retenait. J'ai quelque chose pour te féliciter et te dire merci, et lui aussi… »

Drago fit apparaitre deux paquets que Hermione s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le premier contenait un magnifique collier en perles, 9 perles parfaites pour symboliser les neufs mois que le nouveau né avait passés dans le ventre de sa mère. Le deuxième cadeau était un ensemble de lingerie de taille Small indéniablement offert par son cher mari pour qu'elle retrouve l'envie de retrouver sa taille de guêpe et accessoirement le séduire.

Drago avait le visage rayonnant, visiblement ravi de l'effet de son cadeau.

« Je vais chercher ma mère et tes parents, je reviens immédiatement »

Il sortit pour transplaner et presque immédiatement après, la mère de Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre pour embrasser sa fille. Infiniment plus calme, le père de Hermione regardait le bébé dans son berceau.

« Je suis grand père… d'un tas de couverture ! » Il n'osait pas les écarter pour apercevoir son premier petit fils.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda calmement Narcissa.

Un instant Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question, ils le savaient.

« William » Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Tu es sur que ça ne craint rien de transplaner avec lui? Il est si petit, ça pourrait l'écarteler ! »

« Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parlé aux médicomages, tout est prévu pour ça » Tenta Drago pour rassurer sa femme.

Après leur première nuit à l'hôpital, Hermione, Drago et William se préparaient à rentrer au Château de Poudlard.

Hermione était tellement perturbée par tous les préparatifs liés à sa maternité toute nouvelle qu'elle en avait presque oublié le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

Dumbledore arriva vers midi, il passa la porte et salua les nouveaux parents avant de se diriger vers son futur petit élève. William était habillé avec le bonnet en forme de chapeau de magicien que Dumbledore lui avait offert, il portait également le petit pyjama aux couleurs de… Serpentard !

« Drago l'a changé ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu, je suis une terrible mère ! »

Dumbledore arborait son grand sourire en coin.

« Au moins ça l'a forcé à affronter sa peur de le casser en deux » Conclu Hermione en regardant son mari encore une fois très fier de son effet.

Briséïs entra à ce moment, les bras chargés de cadeau qu'elle déposa dans un coin. Elle se dirigea vers le petit qu'elle prit sans ses bras très naturellement, comme si c'était une habitude, et lui parla tout doucement pour se présenter

« Je serais bien venue hier, mais ton papa n'a pas jugé important de prévenir Tata que tu étais arrivé, alors je sors du boulot et me voila ! »

Toujours avec le petit dans les bras à présent bien réveillé, elle se tourna pour faire face à la pile de cadeau et annonça :

« Ton premier balai, ton premier tambour anti assurdiato, ta première baguette à faire du chamallow, tu verras c'est facile à utiliser et c'est sans limites, et je vais quand même te laisser découvrir le reste tout seul, tiens va voir Papy »

Briséïs posa le bébé dans les bras de Dumbledore pour aller embrasser Hermione et Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore visiblement à l'aise, faisait sortir de petites étincelles colorées du bout de ses doigts et semblait passionner William qui réagissait clairement.

Hermione les regardait attendrie.

« Quelqu'un à faim » Annonça le vieux sorcier.

Le temps que Hermione comprenne de qui il parlait, William se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

« C'est un bébé très éveillé, félicitations Hermione. D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé la préparation de mon présent juste avant de recevoir votre patronus Drago, encore une fois j'étais dans les temps ! C'est du coté de la cabane de Hagrid, ajouta t-il en passant la porte. Et au fait Hermione, ces petits êtres sont plus résistants que vous ne le pensez, un petit transplanage ne lui fera verser que quelques larmes d'étonnement… » Et il disparut.

Briséïs passa l'après midi avec sa meilleure amie pendant que Drago s'occupait des formalités administratives.

En fin d'après midi, malgré les appréhensions, la petite famille transplana vers le château de Poudlard. William s'en était en effet très bien remit après avoir pleuré quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione essaya pour la première fois son pouvoir maternel pour calmer son bébé.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et se dirigèrent directement vers leur appartement, ils entrèrent mais furent choqué de voir qu'il avait été vidé. Le Professeur Chourave passa la tête par la porte pour leur demander si ils avaient oublié de déménager quelque chose.

Visiblement confus, Drago sortit de la pièce principale

« Je vais me rendre à la cabane de Hagrid, j'ai un gros pressentiment, toi vas dans la grande salle retrouver tout le monde, les élèves doivent être dehors pour profiter de ce soleil » Hermione passa les grandes portes en bois et fut accueillie par la majorité des professeurs de l'école, elle leur présenta un William pas décidé à sortir de sa sieste.

Rogue apparut avec Drago. Un léger sourire déforma son visage quand il aperçut la tenue du petit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu vas adorer la surprise ! Annonça Drago. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure. Sévérus, vous voulez le prendre ? » Demanda t-il à son ancien Professeur en faisant un signe de tête à sa femme qui déposa le bébé dans les bras de Rogue.

Le petit ouvrit ses yeux et sembla se sentir à l'aise, tout autant que Rogue qui avait adopté une posture décontractée et adaptée à un nourrisson, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

« Sévérus, nous aurait-on caché quelque chose ? Vous… familiarisé avec un enfant… » Ironisa Hermione.

Un instant, le regard du nourrisson croisa celui du maitre des potions et il se mit à hurler.

« Vous êtes entrain de lire ses pensées ! Hurla Hermione. Vous le sondez en utilisant l'occlumencie ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Sévérus ! C'est extrêmement agressif comme expérience »

Drago reprit le bébé qui continuait à pleurer. Rogue, étrangement immobile, le regard vague s'éloigna.

Les jeunes parents s'éloignèrent de la grande salle pour essayer de calmer l'enfant qui pleurait encore. Hermione ne parvint pas cette fois à user de son pouvoir maternel. Drago la conduisit jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Hermione, tellement préoccupée par William, ne percuta même pas l'ampleur du cadeau offert par leur directeur. A l'instant où Hermione passa le seuil de la porte, William cessa de pleurer et s'endormit instantanément.

« Je crois que Dumbledore a ensorcelé la maison pour que William s'y sente en sécurité. Ça te plait ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ce sort… » Répondit Hermione toujours concentrée sur l'enfant qui dormait.

« Je te parlais du cadeau, de la maison…»

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie, et regarda autour d'elle en même temps que son sourire s'agrandissait. La maison tout dans un style rustique comprenait plusieurs pièces, et avait été harmonieusement aménagée avec leurs affaires pour accueillir la nouvelle famille. Mais Hermione s'en redit compte lorsqu'elle sortit pour en faire le tour, la maison visiblement ensorcelée comme pour les tentes de camping de Mr Weasley, avait une taille extérieure plutôt petite. Son apparence était proche de celle de la cabane de Hagrid mais à une taille humaine.

Hermione refit son entrée dans la maison et constata comme elle était apaisante, avec son feu qui rayonnait dans la grosse cheminée et réchauffait agréablement la maison entière.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer pendant que le petit dors » Proposa Drago.

« Il va me falloir des années pour récupérer ! Je suis exténuée, et il ne me laisse même pas dormir ce petit monstre… »

« Les médicomages ont dit que tu avais eu un accouchement difficile et que c'était normal. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as senti le bébé, c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie ? »

« J'ai du aller chercher William, il ne voulais pas venir, il avait peur que le monde soit tel que je l'avais vu, mais je lui ai expliqué qu'on l'avait changé pour lui, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il devait venir avec moi »

Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé, Drago qui l'avait accompagné tenta de s'éloigner, mais elle le retint par la main, et il prit place à coté d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas tout, William a parlé de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une petite fille avec mes cheveux. Il m'a demandé si elle venait avec nous maintenant »

« De qui parlait-il ? »

« Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et je ne vois qu'une seule solution… Combien veux-tu d'enfants ? »

Drago se redressa brusquement, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'air complètement affolé

« Tu penses déjà à ça ! Attends un peu que celui-ci grandisse et on verra… »

« C'est juste William qui en a parlé, il n'a pas dit pour quand c'était »

Toujours un peu affolé, Drago la regardait de travers, Hermione eu l'impression qu'il ne la toucherait plus jamais.

Drago sortit de la maison et Hermione s'endormit, elle eu l'impression de dormir des années durant. Un rêve éveillé, ou plutôt une réalité dont elle avait rêvé.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil bas qui passait au travers de la fenêtre et éclairait son visage. William l'appelait après s'être réveillé de sa sieste. Il avait grandi, et été devenu un petit sorcier plutôt habile.

Hermione et Drago avaient su l'élever et en faire un enfant merveilleux. Il était le petit favori de dizaines de jeunes sorcières de l'école.

L'école avait reprit depuis quelques jours à peine, et après seulement quelques semaines de calme, William avait retrouvé toutes ses mamans adoptives à son grand désespoir.

Ses premiers mots avaient été « lâche-moi ! » témoignant de sa popularité.

Après des mois de pratique, William âgé de presque 2ans, prononçait à merveilles ces mêmes mots sur tout un tas de tons différents, et bien sur presque tous les autres mots nécessaires à se faire parfaitement comprendre.

Ses premiers pas avaient été fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour tenter d'aller lui prendre sa baguette. Ceux-ci avaient été les premiers d'un long chemin qui l'amenait régulièrement vers les baguettes des adultes qu'il ne magnait pas si mal que ça.

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit vers la chambre de son fils qui s'était arrêté de l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite chambre, William était silencieux dans son lit pendant qu'il tentait d'échafauder un escalier avec les jouets qu'il avait a porté de main pour sortir de ses barreaux. Elle prit au bras le petit garçon qui avait les bras tendu, visiblement agacé d'avoir attendu. Elle l'emmena dehors pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

William jouait au sol, comme à son habitude il rayonnait.

Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait s'intéresser de très près à un arbre en lisière vers le quel il commençait à s'approcher. Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, des années auparavant elle s'était trouvée derrière cet arbre vers lequel son fils tendait les bras. Elle savait que c'était impossible, pourtant elle craignait de se voir sortir de derrière cet arbre, avec 10ans de moins. C'était impossible car ils avaient changé ce futur dans le quel elle vivait. Par crainte tout de même, elle s'avança et rattrapa william. Une petite biche bondit de derrière l'arbre et s'éloigna dans la forêt.

« L'es pati ! » Grogna William.

Hermione retourna vers la maison

« William, chéri, viens ici, Papa va arriver »

Mais le petit garçon fixait toujours l'endroit où la biche avait disparue, visiblement mécontent.

Drago arriva, et William courut vers son père pour lui sauter dans les bras, oubliant son animal.

« Alors Will, tu as été gentil aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago en envoyant un regard interrogateur à sa femme. Tu veux que papa te fasse voler ? »

Drago posa william par terre, recula de quelques pas et tendit sa baguette vers le petit garçon qui avait déjà les poings en l'air, paré au décollage. Il le fit léviter quelques secondes.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler à son mari que c'était dangereux pour un bébé, mais elle eut le souvenir de cette horrible dispute à la quelle elle avait assistée entre Drago et elle-même adulte, et elle se tut.

William atterrit en douceur dans les bras de sa mère et Drago les ramena à l'intérieur de la maison.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un repas à ses deux hommes tandis que Drago allait changer William. Un énorme « BOOM » comme une explosion se fit entendre dans le parc, d'un coup, un patronus entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de William d'où Drago sortit en courant, suivi par William sautillant maladroitement à moitié rhabillé et très mécontent.

« Il y a eu une explosion dans les cachots, Dumbledore veut que j'aille voir, garde le petit » Hurla Drago en passant la porte.

« Vite ! Tonton ! » Cria William à sa mère.

Hermione avait été soigneuse, elle décida de se rendre au château, où elle pourrait peut être aider. Elle finit de rhabiller son fils plutôt rapidement et s'élança vers le grand hall. De la fumée s'échappait des cachots, elle força le pas, pénétra dans le château, et déposa William dans les bras de la préfète en chef postée à l'entrée du grand hall pour rappeler les élèves.

« Tonton ! Va Tonton ! » Cria William à sa mère.

Dans les escaliers des cachots, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall toute décoiffée et couverte de ce qui semblait être de la suie.

« Minerva, il y a des blessé ? Je peux aider ? »

« Non, tout vas bien, Sévérus a fait évacuer le sous sol à temps, mais l'explosion à vraiment fait trembler tout le château » Répondit la vieille femme en ramenant Hermione à la surface.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Hermione anxieuse.

« Mes réserves de polynectar ont explosées » Répondit Drago qui venait de surgir de l'épaisse fumée.

Madame Pomfresh traversa le hall en courant, passa devant les trois professeurs sans s'arrêter et entra dans la grande salle, suivit de tout son nécessaire à soigner qui lévitait derrière elle.

Hermione se précipita derrière elle et découvrit le professeur Rogue légèrement sonné qui se tenait le front. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et plusieurs coupures saignaient. L'infirmière s'affaira quelques minutes pour le guérir, et Dumbledore et Drago en profitèrent pour le questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je t'avais prévenu Drago, que ton polynectar vierge était instable ! » Reprocha Sévérus.

« Il n'a pas pu exploser seul, qu'est ce qui a déclanché l'explosion ? »

« Il y avait du monde dans ton bureau, des élèves ! Je t'avais prévenu, tu leur fais trop confiance ! Toujours, TOUJOURS protéger ton bureau quand tu pars ! Rogue serrait les dents, il ne voulait pas hurler devant tout le monde, mais ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs de reproches à Drago. Je suis allé voir ce qu'ils faisaient là, ils avaient ouvert l'armoire qui contenait ton chaudron de polynectar, ils devaient chercher les fioles que tu avais prélevées en cours ce matin avec leurs échantillons et quand ils m'ont entendu ils se sont enfuis en laissant des fioles ouvertes… et quelle est la réaction que provoque l'évaporation d'une potion de vérité en contact avec l'acide d'amnésie du polynectar ? » Demanda t-il avec une voix sinistre.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

« Une chance que tu ai fait évacuer le sous sol à temps ! » Finit-elle par dire.

La sous-préfète entra et remit William dans les bras de sa mère alors que Rogue lui jetait un regard accusateur, mêlé d'une certaine gratitude

« Une chance ? Non je ne crois pas… Demandez à votre petit monstre si c'est un hasard ! »

« Il était avec nous, il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » S'indigna Hermione.

« Il me l'avait dit ! Il m'avait prévenu, le premier jour où je l'ai vu, il m'a dit que si la potion de son papa devenait dorée c'est qu'il fallait partir, mais que je serai blessé »

Drago et Hermione étaient abasourdis.

« Vous doutiez encore du don de votre fils ? » S'amusa Dumbledore.

« Je n'y croyais pas non plus, précisa Rogue, mais quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau et que j'ai vu le chaudron qui tremblait avec de l'or liquide dedans, j'ai hurlé d'évacuer et j'ai tenté de contenir l'explosion pour limiter les dégâts, mais je n'ai pas pu résister bien longtemps »

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Sévérus, allez vous reposer maintenant, je vais aller m'occuper des dégâts en bas, Drago vous m'accompagnez ? » Proposa le directeur.

Sévérus se déplaça lentement vers la porte de la grande salle, et en passant devant William, le petit lui tendit les bras. Rogue s'arrêta et contempla le regard pétillant du petit et céda à une étreinte.

« J'avais essayé d'éviter ça depuis longtemps, mais je te dois presque la vie… »

Il attrapa le petit qui se blottit contre lui, et d'un coup il l'éloigna de lui, le regard exorbité. William éclata de rire

« Aha, Tonton bisou bisouuu la madame! »

Rogue rendit le petit à sa mère sous le fou rire général, et s'enfuit plutôt rapidement.

Hermione rentra à la maison et attendit son mari.

« C'est bon, tout est revenu en place, j'ai perdu toutes mes préparations, mais Sévérus a assuré » Annonça Drago en rentrant.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas » Dit Hermione en regardant son fils qui jouait paisiblement par terre.

« Et pourtant, regarde pendant ta grossesse, et même avant, depuis cette fameuse journée il y a 10ans, tu as eu ce don, et tu lui as transmit. J'espère juste qu'il n'en abusera pas ! » Plaisanta Drago.

Briséïs tapa à la porte d'entrée et entra sans attendre dans le salon, comme à son habitude.

Son ventre était à présent bien rond. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, éjectant Drago.

« On a ENFIN choisi… ce fut laborieux, mais on est prêt ! » Annonça t-elle.

« Alors, voyons voir, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre comme pour chercher quelque chose. Ici ça doit être Alexander, et là, elle déplaça légèrement ses mains sur le coté, la petite Wendy »

« Enchanté, répondit Drago, il était temps, vous n'avez plus tellement de temps devant vous »

« Ils ont intérêt à attendre la fin de la semaine parce qu'on n'a pas encore acheté les lits, le vieux bulgare qui nous les faits en bois des montagnes n'a pas fini de les sculpter, Viktor va les chercher Vendredi après son match. HEY ! On se calme là dedans ! Hurla t-elle à son ventre. Chaque fois que je transplane ça les existe pendant une heure »

William, comme appelé, se dirigea vers Briséïs et grimpa sur elle. Il posa ses petites mains sur le gros ventre et rigola.

« Ils communiquent ? Demanda la future mère. Tu veux pas leur demander si leurs prénoms leurs plaisent ? »

Mais William se redressa et eu soudain l'air très énervé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive bonhomme ? » Demanda Drago.

« Pas possible ! L'es meilleure que moi sur le balai ! Pas d'accord moi ! » Répondit-il.

« Bon, bien je crois qu'on est fixé sur l'avenir d'Alexander » Constata Drago en regardant sa cousine.

« Pas lui ! Elle, la fille ! » Rétorqua William encore plus énervé.

Briséïs s'effondra dans le canapé.

« Non, ne me dites pas que ma petite fille va finir comme son père ! Et il est fiable votre petit devin? » Demanda Briséïs aux parents qui répondirent par un hochement de tête grave.

« Bon, c'est réunion de crise en urgence ! Faut que je vois Viktor, je file »

Et elle disparut dehors.

Hermione et Drago passèrent la soirée à parler du don qu'elle avait offert à son fils et de ses répercutions, ils ne pouvaient cacher leur inquiétude. Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas William plonger son petit doigt dans la cire chaude de la grosse bougie de la table, ce qui le fit immédiatement hurler de douleur.

Hermione se précipita pendant que Drago riait aux éclats

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de trop s'inquiéter ! Si son don était omniprésent il aurait prévu ça ! »

Ce soir là Hermione s'endormit sur le corps de son homme encore brulant et rêva d'une petite fille avec les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Elle venait se présenter.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lauryne, je vais venir vivre chez toi pendant un moment »

FIN


End file.
